A Fresh Start
by Slytherin1992
Summary: A 3rd Generation Fic. Astoria Malfoy left her son and husband in the dust leaving them to cope with the changes. Scorpius is off to his first year at Hogwarts and Draco is left at home and forming an odd new friendship with Harry and Ginny.
1. You're a Malfoy?

**Chapter 1 You're a Malfoy?**

Scorpius Malfoy walked in front of his parents down Platform 9 ¾, hurrying to get on the Hogwarts Express. He wanted to get on the train and for it to take him far away from his troubles. Hogwarts seemed like the perfect place for that to happen. The school was supposedly beautiful and full of magical secrets that were just waiting to be discovered. It would be Scorpius' new home and he had no problem with that.

"Goodbye Scorpius, have a great first term and I will see you at Christmas. Send me an owl after the feast and let me know what house you are sorted into, okay?" Scorpius' father Draco asked.

"Yes, father," Scorpius replied and gave his father a big hug just anxious to get on the train, "Goodbye mother."

"What? Oh yes…goodbye then," his mother Astoria said and gave her son a half-hearted hug.

Scorpius chanced a glance at his father who was glaring at Astoria. He sighed and couldn't believe that he was once again the cause of discord in their family. At least when he went to Hogwarts he wouldn't be able to cause more problems. Draco turned his head and made eye contact with someone down the platform. He nodded a little and then looked down at his shoes. Scorpius looked over curiously to see whom his father had acknowledged. It was a man with dark messy hair and glasses.

"Who is that father?" Scorpius asked confused, it wasn't often that his father acknowledged anyone.

"Oh um just someone I knew at Hogwarts," Draco replied, "Well you best hurry up and get on the train. I will miss you a lot Scorp, and I love you don't forget that."

"Love you too," Scorpius replied and then climbed on the train.

Once on the train he searched for an empty compartment. After a good five minutes of searching, he finally found one and settled in. Scorpius was like his father in many ways, and his love for alone time was one of them. When he was with other people, Scorpius would be sociable, but sometimes he just needed peace and quiet. Laying his head back on the seat, Scorpius prepared himself for a nice long nap as the train began to move. He wouldn't get his wish though, because not five minutes later the compartment door opened and in walked a boy with dark messy hair and brilliant green eyes.

"Er—sorry to bother you. Can I join you in here?" the boy asked and Scorpius nodded his consent, "You see I have an older brother James and he just won't leave me alone about getting into Slytherin and he is freaking me out and I just had to get away! I'm Albus by the way."

"I'm Scorpius, and its fine. So I take it you don't want to be in Slytherin?" Scorpius asked a little amused.

"No, er…. I'm not insulting you am I? Are you like from a long line of Slytherins and are a dead fit to be one too?" Albus asked.

"Well all I know is that my father was in Slytherin and he would love for me to be in his house as well, but I don't think it really matters that much to him as long as I am happy," Scorpius replied.

"What about your mum?" Albus asked.

"My mum didn't go to Hogwarts. She is from Australia and my father met her on a trip there. For some reason I think it means more to her that I get into Slytherin than it does to my father though," Scorpius replied honestly, "What about you?"

"Well my dad was in Gryffindor but he really doesn't care what house I get into. My mother was a Gryffindor as well, but she is open-minded. It's my Uncle Ron who would care the most…but he would get over it eventually," Albus replied with a little laugh.

Just then the door to the compartment opened once more and a little girl with bright red hair walked in.

"There you are Albus! I've been looking for you everywhere. I take it James annoyed you so much you ran and hid from him?" the girl asked in an all-knowing voice.

"Yeah I did. Scorpius this is my cousin Rose and Rose this is Scorpius he is a first year just like us," Albus introduced.

Rose turned to look at the other boy in the compartment. She immediately recognized the small pale blonde boy from earlier at the station.

"You are a Malfoy aren't you?" Rose said in an accusing voice.

"Er—yeah I am. Is that a bad thing?" Scorpius asked a little confused by her reaction and Albus' shocked expression.

"I don't think my father likes your father very much," Rose said matter-of-factly.

"Um…who is your father?" Scorpius asked trying to wrack his brains for anyone his father had mentioned as an enemy.

"Ron Weasley," Rose replied and sat down on the seat next to Albus.

"I'm sorry, I don't think my father has ever mentioned him…at least not to me," Scorpius replied a little put out.

"Well I know that your father and Albus' father don't get along," Rose added and then continued when Scorpius still looked confused, "Harry Potter."

"Really?" Scorpius asked and his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, they were archenemies at school," Rose replied, "My dad told me all about it!"

"Really? My father never really mentioned him. I asked once and all he said was that he and Harry were at Hogwarts together and that they had spoken once or twice…end of story," Scorpius replied softly.

"I guess your father didn't tell you the WHOLE story then!" Rose replied smugly.

"My father doesn't really say much though…he is too busy trying to appease my mother," Scorpius replied honestly, "And when he couldn't do that they would just argue all the time."

Albus looked over at Scorpius who looked close to tears and then back at Rose who looked smug.

"Rose will you just shut up! It's not his fault who his father is and that his father and your dad had some history. You want to know what my dad says about his father! He says that they didn't really get along, but that he turned out to be a decent man. He doesn't hold a grudge against him so either stop patronizing Scorpius or leave!" Albus replied infuriated.

"But his father is Draco Malfoy! He tried to kill Dumbledore!" Rose replied angry that her cousin was taking someone else's side.

"And his Grandmother is Narcissa Malfoy! She saved my father's life!" Albus replied with just as much anger.

Rose got to her feet and quickly walked out of the compartment and slammed the door behind her. Albus watched her retreating figure and sighed. He turned back to Scorpius to apologize for his cousin, but Scorpius looked too distraught and Albus just sat there watching him unable to speak.

"My Grandmother saved your father's life?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Albus asked confused thinking he was distraught over the whole Draco trying to kill Dumbledore thing.

"No…er my father never allowed my grandparents from the Malfoy side to see me. He told me that they were a horrible influence and that it wasn't much of a loss for me not to know them. That is one of the things that my mother can't stand. She thinks he should be embracing the fact that he is a Malfoy and using it. I don't really know how he would use it…but that is beside the point," Scorpius replied, "Look I don't know what you have heard about my father…but he is really truly a nice father and he loves me and I would not doubt that for a second."

"Oh no I'm not judging …I'm sorry about my cousin Rose. She will come around eventually," Albus offered with a small smile that Scorpius returned. "So do you like Quidditch?"

"Smooth change of topic," Scorpius replied laughing, "And yes I love Quidditch, who doesn't. I support Puddlemere United, you?"

"I support the Chuddley Cannons," Albus replied and Scorpius laughed, "What! One of these years they are going to break their losing streak!"

"I wouldn't count on that!" Scorpius replied shaking with laughter.

"Oh shut up!" Albus replied but couldn't help but laugh a little too.

The rest of the train ride was filled with Scorpius and Albus joking around and getting to know each other. They were shocked at how quickly the ride went by when suddenly the train was slowing down to enter Hogsmeade Station. They both rushed to put their robes on. When the train came to a complete stop they got off and followed the sound of 'Firs' years this way.' It was Rubeus Hagrid, the groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts and long time friend of the Potter and Weasley families.

"Well 'ello there Albus, I see ya 'ave made a new friend there. Who is this?" Hagrid asked when he spotted Albus and Scorpius standing there together.

"This is Scorpius, Scorpius this is Hagrid…er—sorry Professor Hagrid," Albus corrected himself and Hagrid shook Scorpius' hand almost knocking him over with his strength.

"Nice ter meet ya," Hagrid replied with a big smile.

"Er—you too Professor Hagrid," Scorpius replied a little stunned at the size and strength of the man.

The first years all followed the instructions of Hagrid and got into their boats to cross the lake. Scorpius and Albus got into one and were accompanied by Rose who refused to even look at them. All too quickly they were across the lake and in the Great Hall of the castle awaiting their fate.

Scorpius watched as student after student were sorted into Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," Professor McGonagall, the headmistress, read of a sheet of parchment.

Scorpius made his way up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and it fell down in front of his eyes. He was shocked when the hat started to whisper into his ear.

"Another Malfoy I see, but you are not like those I have sorted before you. You possess something more than those ancestors of yours. I sense bravery and courage. I see a loyalty to your friends and family. I feel that Slytherin would not be the place to put you even though your blood is pure," the hat rambled in Scorpius' ear, "Well I must pick…GRYFFINDOR!"

Scorpius smiled and handed the hat to Professor McGonagall. He was a little unnerved by the look of several professor's and student's faces as he walked toward his new house, though. They all seemed like they witnessed some huge shock. Scorpius hurried to sit down at the table.

Once at the table Scorpius put all his attention on the sorting to try and block out the stares of several of the Gryffindors. After several other students got sorted, Albus was finally called and quickly sorted into Gryffindor. He came over and sat next to Scorpius.

"So I guess me being placed in Gryffindor is sort of unexpected," Scorpius whispered to his new friend.

"It's completely unexpected! Don't you know that your whole family have been in Slytherin since like forever?" a boy sitting across from Albus whispered back.

"Er—no I can't say that I knew that, I just knew that my father was," Scorpius replied confused as to who this boy was and why he was butting into the conversation.

"Oh sorry, Scorpius this is my older brother James," Albus stated seeing Scorpius' confused look, "Just ignore him if he is being annoying…it's what I try to do."

"Oh thanks a lot Al, it mean a lot!" James replied with a fake look of honor on his face.

Just then Rose Weasley was announced as a Gryffindor and came bouncing over to the table. She sat down across from Albus seeming very content.

"Well it looks like you're not half-bad after all," Rose told Scorpius, "Only decent people could make it into Gryffindor."

"Er—thanks, I think…" Scorpius replied thinking in his head 'this is one weird girl!'


	2. Unexpected Visitor Woes

**A.N. So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it! **

**Chapter 2 Unexpected Visitor Woes**

Draco Malfoy slowly made his way up a pebble pathway towards the last place on earth he ever though he would willingly go. At the end of the flower-lines pathway was a three story cottage with blue shutters and a bright red door. Under every window of the cottage there was a window-box overflowing with colorful flowers.

When he finally reached the red front door, Draco inhaled deeply to gain confidence and then knocked sharply on the front door. The door was answered seconds later by a small red-haired girl.

"Hello mister, how can I help you?" the girl asked him.

"Er—can I speak with your mother or father?" Draco asked trying to conceal a smile at how adorable the girl was.

"Mummy, some man with really blonde hair is here for you and daddy!" the girl yelled into the house.

A lady with equally red hair ran into the foyer of the house and panted as she stopped in front of her daughter.

"Lily Luna! What have I told you about answering the door?" the woman asked sternly.

"That I need to ask you permission first," the girl replied with a pout.

"Exactly, now go play upstairs please," the woman said and the girl nodded before running off into the house.

The woman then turned to see who was at her front doorstep. She immediately took a step back in shock when she recognized the man.

"Draco, how may I help you?" she asked in confusion.

"Well er—you see I really need some help and I saw you and Harry at the train station…and I decided to come on a whim, you know what! This is stupid, I shouldn't be here," Draco said and turned around to walk off.

"No wait! Its fine really, Harry and I would be glad to help…please come in," the woman replied sincerely.

Draco hesitated for a moment but ultimately decided to take her up on her offer. He turned around and headed into the house.

"Thank you Ginny, this really means a lot to me," Draco stated as he followed her down the hallway.

"It's no problem, have a seat. Harry should be home any minute from work," Ginny replied and Draco nodded before sitting down at the kitchen table.

Ginny busied herself for a minute making tea for her, her husband and her unexpected house guest. When she finished and poured it into three cups she heard the front door and her house open and close.

"Harry, come into the kitchen, we have a visitor," Ginny called out.

A moment later Harry walked into the kitchen and his eyes narrowed as he saw the man sitting at his kitchen table.

"Hello Draco," Harry greeted trying to keep his voice even.

"Good afternoon Harry," Draco replied, "I'm sorry to butt in like this, I just really need your help."

"Er—sure what do you need?" Harry asked uneasily while sitting down.

Ginny sat down at the table as well and they all stared at Draco expectantly. He stayed quiet for several moments choosing to stare down at his cup of tea. After a long silence he finally gathered the courage to begin to ask the biggest and strangest favor he had ever asked in his life.

"Well you see my wife and I met while I was on holiday in Australia when I was 25. I thought it was love at first sight and asked her to marry me a month after I met her. She said yes right away, which at the time I thought meant that she loved me too. We quickly got married and moved back to England to settle down. When she got here she was shocked that I only worked at Gringotts because she thought I would work at the Ministry. At the time I didn't really think much of it, I thought she just meant that working at the bank didn't seem to fit with my personality.

"Well we got along fine for the first couple weeks of our marriage and she and I never really fought. After those first couple weeks though, I started to see her true colors…but I was still a little blinded by my love for her. She didn't stop bugging me about meeting and talking to my parents. I told her that I was no longer in contact with my parents and that I wanted nothing to do with them because they still put too much stock into being pure-blooded. She went off on me after that and told me that it was my duty to embrace being a Malfoy and that I should be really proud of who my family is

"It was then that I realized that she only married me because I was a Malfoy. She had heard of the Malfoy family and was expecting to come to England and live in a huge manor like I grew up in and for me to have a well paying job. I realized that was why she was shocked that I didn't work at the ministry. She thought I was going to work my way up and become the Minister of Magic or something. She was so angry that I no longer spoke with my parents because that meant I wasn't going to get their inheritance because they would give it to someone else who didn't betray them like I did.

"I would have divorced her right then and there…but that was when I found out that she was pregnant. I wasn't going to have this child not know both of his parents. He deserved to have an amazing childhood…the kind that I never had and I was going to give it to him if it was the last thing I did.

"She never really wanted children, but I somehow talked her into keeping the baby. Scorpius was born on May 3rd…the happiest day of my life. I tried to raise him to the best of my abilities, but there was only so much that I could do. I couldn't make his mother love him and take the time to get to know him. I was so convinced that if Astoria took the time to get to know him then she wouldn't care about those small petty things anymore…it didn't pan out that way though. She grew to resent him more and more everyday. I don't know how anyone could…but she did.

"Then earlier today after Scorpius left for Hogwarts we went home and she told me that she needed to talk to me. I knew by the tone of her voice that it couldn't be anything good. She flat out told me that I was a disappointment and a shame to the Malfoy name and that she was leaving me and my damn son and going back to Australia. And just like that…she left.

"It doesn't really hurt me as much as I thought it would because I guess overtime I stopped loving her as her true colors began to show. It's just…how do I tell my son that his mother left? Do I tell him the truth and say that she never really loved either one of us and that it was only a matter of time before she left us? Or do I lie and say that she is gone on a long trip and won't be back for a long time? But them what about when he is old enough to realize that what I'm telling him is a bunch of bull shit? He is going to resent me either way!"

After that long speech Draco broke down into sobs in his hands, truly reflecting the broken man he was inside and out. Ginny got up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry just stared in shock trying to process the whole thing. After a good couple of minutes Draco finally calmed down, and his sobs turned to sniffles and he was aware enough to be embarrassed about what had just happened.

"I'm sorry, this was so stupid of me to come here," Draco said standing up.

"No! It's okay. You really needed to get that out," Harry replied, "I know it can't have been easy for you to come here. You really had to swallow your pride didn't you?"

"Yeah, I went back and forth with the idea for several hours," Draco replied honestly, "But there is nothing I wouldn't do for my son."

"I can see that you really love him," Ginny replied, "Sit down and we will try and figure out the best way to break the news to him. We will even be there with you when you tell him if you need us to."

"Thanks," Draco replied and sat back down at the table.

All three adults were lost in their thoughts as the time ticked by. It was silent for a solid fifteen minutes before Draco finally spoke up.

"What if I sent it to him in a letter by owl," Draco suggested, "Then maybe it wouldn't hurt as much as hearing the words out loud."

"No, that would hurt worse. You need to tell him in person," Harry replied sympathetically, "Trust me, I know."

"This is going to be the toughest conversation of my life," Draco replied and put his head into his hands.

"I know, but you have a fairly close relationship with Scorpius do you not?" Ginny asked and Draco nodded, "Then I think he will really respect you if you tell him in person and just be there for him to help him with the pain."

"I agree with Ginny. It was only because of my close relationships with Ron, Hermione and Ginny that I was able to pull through the deaths of Sirius and Dumbledore," Harry replied.

"But no one has died! Astoria just left both of us," Draco stated bitterly.

"Yes, but to Scorpius it is like a metaphorical death. She might not have actually died, but she is gone for good and it's like the same thing," Harry explained.

"I guess you are right," Draco stated coming to terms a little with the idea, "Since tomorrow is a Saturday and they won't be having classes I guess I can make a trip up to Hogwarts to see my son and tell him then…I don't think it would be fair to spring this upon him during Christmas holiday."

"I think that is a good idea," Ginny said supportively.

"Well I best be going," Draco stated and stood up, "Thank you both so much for your advice and hospitality…it really does mean a lot."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner…I mean do you really want to go home to an empty house?" Ginny asked concerned.

"No thank you…I will have to face it sooner or later and I have to go wait to receive Scorpius' letter informing me of what house he is in," Draco reasoned and they both nodded.

"Well don't be a stranger, please stop by anytime you like," Harry replied and Draco gave a small smile and nodded, "And if I don't hear from you in a week I will be stopping by your place to make sure you aren't wallowing away in self-pity!"

Draco laughed and nodded. After one more goodbye, Draco walked out the front door and to the sidewalk. Once there he apparated back to his home, a small brick home on Spinner's End that he inherited from his godfather Severus Snape. Draco put a lot of effort into fixing it up; it was really run down when he inherited it. Now that all the renovations were done, Draco quite enjoyed it. It was a realitivley small house…but to him it was home. Astoria always complained about how small it was and how it was not the house fit for a Malfoy…but now that she was gone he could really enjoy it.

Once inside Draco headed to the kitchen to make himself a small dinner. He liked to cook like a muggle. It was another thing about him that Astoria hated, but to Draco it was a different form of magic. He enjoyed throwing ingredients together and creating something delicious with out using a charm or spell. It amazed him how wonderful things made just by hand could turn out.

After eating a small salad and some bread and Pumpkin Juice, Draco headed to the library where he picked out a nice and thick novel to read. He was going to pass the time until Scorpius' letter arrived. An hour later Draco was jolted out of his world of pirates and treasure, when there was a tapping on the window. Draco rushed to open it and allow the small barn owl Prince come into the room. Attached to Prince's leg was a roll of parchment. After hurrying to get it untied from the owl's leg, he finally opened it.

_Father,_

_I got sorted into Gryffindor House! It is the same house as my friend that I met on the train Albus and his older brother James and his cousin Rose. Albus is really awesome, although he supports the Chudley Cannons, Rose is a little strange…but I think most girls are anyway and James is a right laugh. He really likes his pranks. I hope that you and mum are well. I really miss you dad. I can't wait to start classes though. I think Defense against the Dark Arts will be the best class. I mean how awesome would it be to grow up and be an Auror. Well I will send another letter when classes finally start. _

_Love, _

_Scorpius_

Draco couldn't help but chuckle a little at his son's excitement. He really seemed to like Hogwarts so far. And sorted into Gryffindor…well for some reason that made Draco unbelievably proud. His son would by far be a better man than Draco could ever be. He wouldn't get caught up in the Dark Arts and wouldn't run around thinking that he owned the school just because he is pure blooded. It made Draco's heart swell to have such an amazing son. Draco stomach suddenly dropped though when he realized that tomorrow he would have to shatter his son's little perfect would with the truth. Why couldn't he let the innocent young kid stay that way? Oh….that's right because he married an absolute bitch and gold digger who was totally destroying the perfect life that he was trying to create for his son!

**A/N So please please please review! I would love to hear your feedback **


	3. The Truth Hurts More Than Lies

**Chapter 3 The Truth Hurts More Than Lies**

Scorpius headed up to his dorm room with his new best friend Albus. He had just sent his father an owl to let him know that he got sorted into the house of scarlet and gold…Gryffindor. He hoped that his father wouldn't be upset that he got sorted into Slytherin's rival house…but Draco really didn't seem to mind which house he got put into.

"So tomorrow James told me that he wants to show the two of us around Hogwarts with his best friend Kellan. He says that he doesn't want to be known as the brother of the first year who did something stupid like get caught on a trick step or get lost trying to find the common room or something," Albus stated while the two walked up the steps of the tower, "That is so like James…he is so worried about his cool image!"

"I think it would be quite nice to have a brother. I'm really jealous of you for that," Scorpius replied honestly.

"Yeah, well I also have a younger sister Lily…I'd take James over her any day. I mean I love her and all…but she loves to play with dolls and all that girly stuff…really it's sickening," Albus replied with a shiver at the dolls part, "Luckily she has my cousin Rose to play with…I don't know what I'd do if she went and tried to invite me to one of her doll tea parties!"

"I'd be there for that and I'd make sure to take lots and lots of pictures of you!" Scorpius joked and Albus shoved him a little in retaliation.

They reached their dorm room and opened the door. Two of the four other first year boys were there. There was a ginger haired boy named Mason, and a strawberry blonde boy named Jacob. All of the boy changed into their pajamas and got into bed. They were soon joined by the two other first year boys. There was a really short boy with black hair named Aidan and a bigger brunette with glasses named Finley. Scorpius settled down and was almost asleep when he heard a small tapping on his window. Groggily he got up and headed over to it. Looking out the window he saw his owl Prince there with a letter. Scorpius opened the window as quietly as he could and took the parchment from his leg. Taking the letter to the bathroom where he could put a light on without bothering the other boys, Scorpius sat down and unrolled the parchment.

_Scorpius, _

_ It is really wonderful to hear from you. I am actually stopping by at Hogwarts tomorrow and it is urgent that I speak with you. We have some things that we need to discuss. I am really glad that you have made some new friends. Well meet me out by the Black Lake tomorrow at 10 AM if you will. I will see you then. _

_ Love,_

_ Dad_

Scorpius folded the letter back up nervously. His father must really not be happy that he got put into Gryffindor! How had he misjudged his father so much…it always seemed like he didn't really care what house his son got into. Was Scorpius really that bad of a people reader? He hoped not. And what could his father do? Could he ask Professor McGonagall to switch the house that Scorpius was in? Wasn't the Sorting Hat's word kind of final? Or would his father take him out of school and home school him? Would he really be that mean? Scorpius did not want to leave his new friend Albus! They had just met not 24 hours ago! This was so not good!

Scorpius crawled into bed with these thoughts circling around his head. He could not fall asleep for fear of what the morning would bring. These could possibly be his last hours at Hogwarts. He really hoped not. Finally at around four in the morning Scorpius was able to drift into a very light sleep. It seemed like he had just shut his eyes when Albus was shaking him awake for breakfast.

"Come on Scorpius! You have to get up and come down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. It's already 9:30," Albus said shaking him.

Only one part of Albus' sentence seemed to register with Scorpius' mind.

"IT'S 9:30 ALREADY?" Scorpius yelled jumping out of bed, "I'm going to be late for my meeting with my father."

"Meeting with your father?" Albus asked utterly confused.

"Er—my dad sent an owl last night and told me that he and I needed to talk." Scorpius said hurrying over to his trunk to grab some clothing to throw on, "I don't know what it is about…but it can't be good."

"Maybe it's just that he wants to congratulate you on making Gryffindor house or something," Albus suggested ever the optimist.

"Maybe…" Scorpius replied, but thinking in his head that there was no way that it was the real reason for his father's abrupt visit, "Let's hurry down to grab something to eat. I don't want to leave my father waiting."

The two boys rushed down the tower and out of the portrait of the Fat Lady. Luck was with them that day for they didn't run into any trouble on the way to the Great Hall (courteous of Peeves) and didn't get lost on the way. Once at the table Scorpius shoveled down some toast and eggs.

"Well I best be heading down to see my father," Scorpius said when he finished eating.

"Good luck," Albus replied and patted Scorpius on the shoulder.

Scorpius' stomach felt like it was home to a million hornets as he walked out to the Black Lake. He knew in the back of his mind that it was silly to be nervous to see his father…but that logic was so deep in his mind that it didn't really help at the moment.

Draco was sitting underneath a Beech Tree when Scorpius walked out. He was wearing a black cloak and his white blonde hair stood out brightly in contrast to the cloak. He looked a little unnerved, but other than that he seemed fine. Scorpius walked at a slow pace over to his father and sat down on the ground next to him. It was silent for a few moments before Scorpius finally decided to break it.

"Dad…er—Father what's going on? Is something wrong? Are you upset that I'm in Gryffindor?" Scorpius asked feeling it was better to be honest than to scoot around what he really wanted to ask.

"You know that's nice to hear…I like it when you call me dad," Draco said with a small smile, "I don't know why your mother always insisted that you call me father."

"Er—is that why you're here….to hear me call you dad?" Scorpius asked confused by his father's response.

"No…and don't for one second think that I'm not insanely proud that you got put into Gryffindor. That is really great and I am so truly and deeply proud of you for that son," Draco replied looking Scorpius in the eyes so that he could see the truth of the words.

"Then what is this all about? You are kind of freaking me out dad," Scorpius replied honestly.

"Well I don't really know how to say this…but it's about your mother," Draco finally admitted, "She um…she left last night."

"Left? Like she is going on holiday or something?" Scorpius asked still confused as to why this would bring his father to Hogwarts.

"No…she went back to Australia…for good," Draco said barely above a whisper.

"Why?" Scorpius asked the one question that Draco really didn't want to have to answer for fear of really hurting his son.

Draco took a deep breath and stared out over the water. He knew he would have to answer his son eventually, but at the moment he just needed to collect his thoughts. It wasn't fair that in about a few minutes time he would have to break his son's heart.

"Dad, whatever you have to say to me I can take it like a man," Scorpius replied staring at his father.

"I know, you wouldn't have been put into Gryffindor if you weren't brave and strong," Draco replied with a sad smile, "But that doesn't give me the courage to tell you. I'm only a cunning Slytherin."

"Dad…please just come out with it. Why did mum leave us?" Scorpius begged for the truth.

"This is really very hard for me to say," Draco began softly, "But your mother never really felt any strong connection to either one of us. She just married me for want of money and what my family name used to mean. When she realized that I'm not like my mum and dad she was disappointed. You came into the picture…and she felt that she had to stay to raise you. Now that you are at school age she thinks that she has done her part of the bargain and she left."

It was quiet for several moments as Scorpius tried desperately to be able to process what his father had just told him. The part about having no strong connections didn't really surprise him, but he thought that his mother had at least at some point loved his father. Was it because of Scorpius that the love no longer existed? Was he to blame for this too? He seemed to be the cause of all of the arguments in the family anyway, so why wouldn't he be to blame for the lack of love that his mother felt for his father.

"I know that was very hard for you to hear," Draco stated sadly breaking his son's thoughts, "But I thought you deserved to know."

"No, dad I'm glad you told me," Scorpius replied with a fake smile, "I needed to know the truth. Now I really need to get back to my friends. My friend Albus' brother James is going to give us his version of a tour of the castle and I don't want to miss it."

"Oh—er sure. If that's what you want," Draco said shocked at his son's apparent lack of interest in the subject and the abrupt change of subject, "I'm here if you need to talk to me…remember that."

"Yeah sure dad, I will," Scorpius replied getting up, "Talk to you later."

"Er—bye. I love you," Draco said getting up and giving his son a hug.

Scorpius hugged his father and then walked off back up to the castle. He was deeply lost in his thoughts and truly had no plan to join James, his friend Kellan, and Albus on the tour of the castle. Right now was one of those times that he needed to be left alone with some peace and quiet. Figuring that the Common Room wouldn't be able to give him the privacy that he wanted, and that his dorm room would be open to the guys coming in and asking him what was wrong, Scorpius headed around the perimeter of the school searching for a nice place to sit. Near the Greenhouses that were used for Herbology there was a nice bench seated beneath a tall tree. Scorpius hurried over and sat there.

It didn't take long for Scorpius to be totally consumed by his thoughts. '_I can't believe that I could ruin my father's life so thoroughly by just existing! How could I cause so much despair and destruction in my life? This just wasn't fair to those around me. Maybe it's better if I distance myself from Albus…but he is such a great friend and I really enjoy having him around. No! That is ridiculously selfish of me and I shouldn't cause any more trouble! But that will mean that I am going to be so lonely. Well maybe that is what I deserve for being such a failure! There is no other choice. I need to keep to myself and stop causing problems!_'

Time passed quickly as Scorpius was consumed with his thoughts and he was brought back to reality by a growling in his stomach. He finally took a deep breath and stood up. Heading inside, Scorpius hoped that Albus had eaten already and wouldn't be there when Scorpius went in. Luck was not with him though, because Albus sat there talking animatedly with his bother James and another dark haired boy he assumed was James' friend Kellan.

"Hey Scorpius," Albus greeted when he noticed his friend approaching the table, "Whatever your dad had to tell you must have taken a long time!"

"Er—yeah. It was just some stupid stuff…no big deal really," Scorpius lied and helped himself to some food.

"Oh okay, well we are going to go on the tour of the castle now," Albus replied with a big smile, "Are you going to join us?"

"No that's okay…I have to talk to Professor Longbottom for my father," Scorpius lied again.

"Oh…are you sure? I mean we can wait for you to do that and all," Albus responded.

"No, you don't need to wait for me. It might take awhile," Scorpius replied hoping that Albus wouldn't see through his lies.

"Well if you're sure…I guess I will just have to give you the abridged version later then," Albus replied and Scorpius gave a noncommittal jerk of the head.

"Come on Al, I can't wait to show you the castle!" James said pulling Albus up and away from the table.

After a small meal Scorpius got up and decided that he would head to the library. True, school was not technically in session yet so he had no work to do for any of his classes…but Scorpius figured that he could find some interesting topic to look up. He walked up and down the rows searching for a title that would take him away from his troubles when he stumbled upon: _Purebloods_. Curious as to what the book would entail Scorpius pulled it off of the shelf.

Settling into a chair by the windows, Scorpius opened the book and began to read. It wasn't until half-way through the book that he was given a startling surprise. There in print was his family name:

_One of the well-known pureblooded families is the Malfoy family. The Malfoys are a long line of magical families and they have married within the pureblooded Wizarding society for ages. One of the most notorious Malfoys is Lucius Malfoy the father of Draco Malfoy and the husband of Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy was one of the close followers of the dark wizard Lord Voldemort. He was part of the group know as Death Eaters who were branded with a Dark Mark upon their left arm, which would summon them to a meeting with Voldemort himself or which would summon Voldemort to them. Lucius Malfoy's son Draco also became a Death Eater. He was given one very important task that he failed to complete: kill the well-known and loved Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Draco was not a very active Death Eater and it was rumored that he was only assigned a job as payback for his father getting put into Azkaban. It was the famous wizard Harry Potter who was able to keep Draco himself out of Azkaban. Potter fought hard against the council and explained that Draco really had done no harm and that he was surrendering the night that he was supposed to kill Dumbledore. Potter also fought to keep Narcissa and Lucius out of Azkaban, and only succeeded with Narcissa. Lucius was placed in Azkaban with a 10 year sentence. Narcissa was allowed to go free because Potter argued that she was the one who saved his life. Draco Malfoy married Astoria Greengrass (another pureblood) and they have one son named Scorpius. _

_ The Malfoy name is still associated with lots of money and dark magic. However, it gets a mixed reaction from people. Some people are disgusted with the Malfoy family for their huge role in the war as part of Voldemort's side. Some places would even refuse to serve a Malfoy. Other families pride them for their pureblood status and would treat them like they were royalty for being on Voldemort's side. _

The book fell from Scorpius' hands and off of his lap. He was completely in shock. Some of the information was nothing new to him. For example, he knew that his dad was on the wrong side and that his Grandparents put way too much into being a pureblood, but he didn't know that his dad was a Death Eater, that he was commanded by Voldemort to kill Dumbledore, that his Grandfather spent 10 years in Azkaban and that his father was almost in a cell right there with him. Scorpius always assumed that being a Malfoy meant something that his father didn't agree with…but he never knew that it meant they thought themselves like royalty, richer and better than everyone else.

Scorpius had always trusted his father so completely…so unquestioningly. But his father had lied to him. And if he hadn't told his son the truth on this, who knows what else his father had lied to him about. Maybe that was the real reason his mum left. His father was nothing but a big fat LIAR!


	4. Starting From Scratch

**Chapter 4 Starting From Scratch **

Draco's day was not going at all as he had planned. First, he was going to sit down with his son and have a heart-to-heart discussion about his mum leaving. That didn't go at all like he thought it would considering Scorpius acted like he didn't even care.

After that confusingly short conversation Draco headed back to work only to find out that he had missed a meeting and got yelled out for about an hour by his boss. He had to work over-time to finish all his work, because his boss yelling at him had cut into his regular work time.

And now here he was the recipient of an owl from his son that was nothing if not outraged. The short letter read in all caps, I HATE YOU DO YOU KNOW THAT? YOU HAVE COMPLETLEY RUINED MY LIFE! YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR AND I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE!

Truly NOT yours,

Scorpius (Although I think I may change my name, mum told me you chose it!)

What had he done that would have caused his son to be some enraged at him? Draco thought over the conversation he had with his son, and couldn't think of any part that was wrong. Sure…his son had seemed a little uninterested in the news that his mother had left…but why would he take his anger out on his father for that?

"A penny for your thoughts?" a voice said breaking Draco out of his pondering, "I mean most people don't stop out front of Gringotts and study letters with as much intensity as you just did."

"Oh hello Harry," Draco replied with a sigh, "It's just that I got this letter from Scorpius and I have no idea what it means."

"What does it say?" Harry asked and Draco handed the letter over to Harry who read it quickly, "Ah, so I'm guessing this morning didn't go over too well?"

"No…it went over all too well in fact. It seemed like he didn't even care that Astoria packed her bags and was off and that she never loved us. He was nonchalant about it. He quickly said that he had to go off to a tour of the castle with some kid named Albus and another kid named James," Draco replied honestly, and then the two names clicked in his head, "Albus and James…I don't know why I didn't notice it before, those are your sons aren't they?"

"Guilty as charged," Harry replied with a smile, "Well at least you know that your son has made some good quality friends!"

"Oh please, if they are anything like you they will get Scorpius into trouble at every turn," Draco teased half-heartedly.

"I resent that!" Harry said laughing, "Like you never received detention!"

"I'm not the one who said, and I quote 'There is no need to call me sir, professor!' to Snape in our sixth year," Draco replied laughing.

"Well I just got fed up with him was all," Harry defended, but couldn't help but laugh too, "Hey you want to join Ginny and I for dinner tonight? We could have Ginny look over the letter from Scorpius and see what she makes of it."

"That would be really great," Draco replied sincerely.

"Okay then, let's go," Harry replied.

The two apparated out of Diagon Alley and into the Potter's front yard. Draco followed Harry into the house and into the sitting area.

"Ginny! I'm home and I brought some company," Harry yelled into the house.

A few moments later Ginny walked into the sitting room and saw Draco standing there with her husband. She smiled and then joined them in sitting down on the couch.

"So how did it go this morning with Scorpius?" Ginny asked Draco.

"Not well at all. I told him the story and he didn't seem like he cared one bit. He was a little bit too nonchalant about it really. And then I'm at work and I get this sent to me," Draco said handing the letter over to Ginny to read.

"Oh…well I think that a misunderstanding came somewhere in your talk then," Ginny said after she read the scathing letter.

"I don't know where though! What did I say that made him think that I'm lying to him? I told him the truth," Draco replied, "To be honest; I thought my explanation would make perfect sense to him. I mean I've seen the way that he looks at his mother. He looks like he is trying to figure out what is wrong with her. He has always known that something was off between her and us."

"Well is it possible that this letter has nothing to do with your talk this morning and that there is something else that he found out?" Harry asked.

"The only thing I can think of would be from this morning," Draco said honestly, "I don't recall anything else major that could bring out this reaction!"

"So you mean to tell me that you told him everything from your past?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"Well no…not everything. I told him the things that I thought were essential," Draco replied, "I mean there were some parts that I felt that an eleven year old didn't need to comprehend yet.

"I think that's it right there," Ginny replied grimly but Draco still looked confused, "You don't think that there are other older kids at the school who sure know a heck of a lot more than he does about what happened? How easy would it be for one of them to pick on him and tell him parts that he doesn't know?"

"I never thought of that…" Draco said after a couple minutes of silence, "You know what…I think you're right."

No one was able to make any more comments on the situation because at that moment the fireplace burst into flames and someone stepped out of the floo. It took everyone a second to realize that it was Ron.

"What in the hell is he doing here?" Ron asked when he spotted Draco sitting on the couch.

"He needed some advice and we are happily giving it to him," Ginny replied glaring at her older brother.

"Oh, so he couldn't run to his precious Death Eater father to ask the advice?" Ron asked mockingly.

"I'll have you know that I haven't spoken to my father in years!" Draco replied standing up.

"Because that makes it so much better," Ron replied rolling his eyes.

"What is your problem?" Draco asked, "It's not like I came to your house asking for advice. This is Harry and Ginny's house and the last time I checked I'm allowed to come and knock on their door for some friendly advice!"

"But that would require you being considered a friend!" Ron replied, "Right Harry?"

"Er—Ron, he is going through a lot at the moment and he really needs help," Harry replied softly, "And he really has changed since we were at school."

"Are you kidding me?" Ron asked feeling betrayed, "You do realize this is the same guy who tried to kill you in the Room of Requirement when we would have been seventh years?"

"Hey! I didn't try to kill you! That was Crabbe that set the Fiendfyre that almost killed all of us!" Draco replied, "And I seem to remember that when you three were brought to the Malfoy Manor during Easter break that I pretended not to recognize you so that you wouldn't be killed!"

"Oh like that even begins to make up for the other things," Ron replied rolling his eyes, "We saved your life twice during the Final Battle! And you almost killed me with the poisoned Oak Matured Mead that you had sent to Professor Slughorn, remember that?"

"That wasn't meant for you! And the Dark Lord was going to kill me if I wasn't making any attempts to kill Dumbledore," Draco explained, "And you all know that I couldn't even do that! I had him up in that tower all alone and without a wand. It would have been so easy and I couldn't do it!"

"Er—you actually weren't alone," Harry replied and Draco looked at him confused, "I was up there too under an invisibility cloak. Dumbledore stunned me so I couldn't do anything…but I was there."

"Then you can testify that I wasn't going to go through with it!" Draco replied.

"Yes, I know that you wouldn't have gone through with it," Harry replied, "And so does Ron. Now can you both please put your wands away? I have my daughter Lily in the other room and it would not be pleasant if she walked in on you two dueling."

Draco and Ron had both pulled out their wands somewhere in the middle of their arguing. They both sighed and put them back into their pockets. Draco, not wanting to cause more problems decided it would be best for him to leave.

"I think it's best if I go now," Draco said while heading towards the door, "Thank you for your hospitality and your help."

"You really don't have to," Ginny replied, "Just ignore my idiotic brother. You are more than welcome to stay for dinner, really!"

"No, that's okay," Draco replied, "I can see that I'm just causing problems. But I will let you know what happens with my situation. And perhaps some night if you'd like you would join me at my house for dinner."

"Absolutely," Harry replied automatically, "We will be in touch soon."

Draco nodded and then walked out the front door. He could hear Ron arguing with Harry now and sighed. Really? Did he have to cause problems everywhere that he went? Draco walked outside and past the fence that bordered the Potter house. When he got there, he apparated back to his home on Spinner's End. Walking inside the house Draco was taken by surprise. There was a huge barn owl sitting on his kitchen table waiting for him. The owl must have realized that he was coming home and went to the home on Spinner's End as opposed to going to the Potter home.

Draco walked over to the owl and pulled the note off of it leg. He gave the owl some treats that he had sitting on the counter and then the owl flew off. Draco sat down at the table preparing himself mentally for the letter. It had the official Hogwarts seal on it, so it couldn't be anything good. After a deep breath her opened the envelope and pulled the letter out of it.

Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,

I must regretfully inform you that your son Scorpius has been in a brawl with a student of another house. Fighting is something that is taken very seriously at Hogwarts so I request your presence at the school as soon as possible. When you arrive we may discuss the appropriate actions that must be taken in the matter of your son.

Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall (Headmistress)

Draco shook his head and put the letter back down on the table. Great! Just Great! His son had gotten into a fight before the semester even truly began. He couldn't even image why Scorpius would get into a fight! His son was mostly a pacifist. He never saw violence as the answer to anything. But then the son he had grown to know and love wasn't one to send angry scathing letters to his father either. No, there was definitely something wrong with his son and he was going to get to the bottom of it!

Grabbing his coat, Draco walked right back out of the door he had just walked in. Once in the street and out of site of any Muggles, Draco apparated to the Wizarding village of Hogsmeade. As soon as he was there, he began walking up the pathway that would lead him to Hogwarts. It was a long trek made short by his wandering mind. It seemed like no time before he was at the large gates of Hogwarts. Once there he knocked on the gates a voice called out into the early evening.

"Please state your name and business," the voice demanded.

"Draco Malfoy and I am here to speak with the Headmistress about my son Scorpius," Draco replied.

It took several moments before the gates swung open allowing Draco to enter. Draco rushed up the sloping lawn to get out of the slowly chilling air. It wasn't bitterly cold, but he certainly didn't have a very heavy jacket on. A few moments later found him walking up the familiar staircase and through the front door. He couldn't help but be hit with a sense of déjà vu.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for him there in the Entrance Hall. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Draco looking around and reminiscing. When he finally noticed her he walked over quickly and shook her hand.

"Good evening Headmistress," Draco said while shaking her hand.

"Good evening Draco," McGonagall replied, "Although I wish you were called here for better news."

"Me as well," Draco replied solemnly.

"Shall we head up to my office? Your son is waiting there for us," McGonagall stated and Draco nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Draco asked.

"Well he seems to have been walking on the grounds when a third year Slytherin passed him. The Slytherin began to tease Scorpius and Scorpius punched him in the face. This of course resulted in a brawl, but was quickly split up by Professor Longbottom," McGonagall explained," The third year boy has already been dealt with and now it's time to deal with your son. Any ideas on why he would punch the boy? I mean I don't know Scorpius very well…but he seems like an even-tempered boy."

"He normally is…but I think he found out stuff about my past today that I never told him," Draco replied sadly, "And I don't think he took it very well. He sent me a scathing letter this afternoon about how I am a liar and that he doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore."

McGonagall stopped walking and turned to look at Draco. She could tell by his wavering voice that it was really affecting him to have his son say those things. She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her.

"Do you want to take your son home tonight and bring him back tomorrow night?" McGonagall asked, "He isn't missing anything because tomorrow is Sunday. I think that the two of you really need to talk this out."

Draco pondered the idea for a few moments and then nodded.

"I think that is a really good idea," Draco replied, "It will give us time to talk and he won't be able to run off with his friends."

"Run off with his friends?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah…this morning he left after I told him about his mother leaving, to go and take a tour of the castle with James and Albus Potter," Draco explained.

"Well I've seen Scorpius several times today and every one of them he was alone," McGonagall replied, "And I saw James, Albus and a boy Kellan walking around the school and James told me he was showing his brother the castle, but Scorpius wasn't anywhere near them."

"I really, really need to speak with my son then," Draco stated with a sigh.

The two resumed walking quietly towards Professor McGonagall's office again. They got to the stone gargoyle and McGonagall said the password "Pumpkin Juice" and the gargoyle moved allowing stairs to form. The two made their way up the stairs and then into her office. Scorpius was sitting in a chair in front of her desk staring down at the hands in his lap trying to avoid his father's gaze.

"Scorpius?" Draco asked while sitting down in the chair next to his son.

It took a few moments but Scorpius finally looked up at his father. He looked back down quickly though, after catching his father's eyes.

"I will make this very short and simple," McGonagall stated as she sat down behind her desk, "We all know what Scorpius did and that it wasn't appropriate. He will be serving detention every night for the next week from Monday night until Saturday night. Is that understood?"

Scorpius nodded.

"Okay then, I think that it is time for you two to go and work things out," McGonagall stated, "You can use the floo from my office to get back home."

"Thank you very much Headmistress," Draco replied while standing up, "Come on Scorpius."

"Where are we going?" Scorpius asked confused.

"You are coming home with me. We have a lot of things that we need to discuss so we are going to spend some time together," Draco replied, "But don't worry I will have you back tomorrow evening."

"No! I don't want to go!" Scorpius angrily replied while standing up.

"Well it's not really your choice," Draco replied grabbing Scorpius' arm.

Draco pulled his son over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. He stepped in with his son and then bellowed "Spinner's End!"


	5. A lot to Learn

**Chapter 5 A lot to learn**

Scorpius groaned as his father escorted him by the arm into the kitchen and sat him down at the table. He couldn't believe he was back at the home he had left a little over 24 hours before. Scorpius hadn't been planning on seeing the house again until December for Christmas holiday.

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked walking over to the refrigerator.

"Not really," Scorpius replied softly.

"Do you want me to make you anything? I haven't had dinner yet," Draco asked while looking for some food to make.

"I guess I could eat a little," Scorpius replied honestly.

"Is pizza okay?" Draco asked pulling out some left-overs.

"Yeah that's fine," Scorpius replied.

Draco pulled the slices of pizza out of the plastic bag that he had it in and walked over to the microwave. The microwave was a really amazing muggle appliance that Draco had discovered. It could heat and reheat food really quickly without magic! It was one of the several Muggle items that Draco couldn't help but buy. Another indulgence was a television that had moving pictures on it and played TV shows and movies. His favorite part though was the commercials for all different kinds of muggle items and appliances.

The beep came signaling that the pizza was done and Draco pulled it out and put the slices on two different plates. He brought the two plates to the table and sat one down in front of his son and the other in front of his place at the table. Then Draco went and grabbed two bottles of Butterbeer and brought them as well to the table.

The two sat and ate in silence both lost in their own thoughts. Draco was dreading the conversation that he was about to have with his son, but at this point he couldn't help but be honest with his son about everything. After about ten minutes they had both finished their small meal and Draco put the empty plates in the sink and the empty bottles in the recycling bin.

"Okay Scorp, let's go to the sitting room," Draco finally ordered, "We have a lot of things to discuss."

They both settled down into two chairs in the sitting room that were situated right around a coffee table.

"So I want to start with what happened this morning," Draco said, "You do believe what I told you about your mother right?"

"Yes…I do," Scorpius replied honestly, "I mean I pondered if you lied to me about that or not…but being honest with myself it makes too much sense to even begin to believe that you were lying to me. Mum never seemed to truly enjoy ever being without and I always speculated that she didn't like either of us."

"And are you okay with that? Are you okay with the fact that she just left us?" Draco asked.

"Well I was never close to her so it doesn't really matter much to me," Scorpius explained.

"Okay, well seriously if you are having any problems and you want to talk about it come to me. Don't make up some story about touring the castle with the two Potter boys," Draco scolded.

"That wasn't just some story. I really was supposed to go on a tour of the castle with them. I blew them off though so that I could be alone with my thoughts," Scorpius replied and then noticed something, "How did you know James and Albus' last name?"

"Oh—er I may know Harry Potter a little bit more than I have let on," Draco replied hesitantly.

"Yeah, I found that out on the train yesterday," Scorpius replied bitterly.

"Which brings me to the question of what the letter you sent me was addressing," Draco replied, "Was that what it was about…or was there more?"

"There is more…I was in the library looking at books and I found a book called _Purebloods_. I was curious as to why there was a whole book dedicated to something that you always tell me isn't important," Scorpius explained.

"So you found a section explaining the Malfoy family?" Draco asked although it came out more like a statement, "And you found out things about me and your Grandparents that I had left out of my explanations to you?"

"Yeah, I did," Scorpius replied.

"I guess it's time for me to tell you everything then," Draco stated with a sigh, "What do you want to know?"

Scorpius took his time thinking up the most important question to first ask his father.

"Were you a Death Eater?" Scorpius finally asked and Draco cringed. It was the one thing he always dreaded having to explain to his son.

Draco sat there for a moment and then sighed. He began folding back the fabric from his left arm and then held it out to his son. There on his forearm was a dark red scar of a skull with a snake going through it that Scorpius assumed was the Dark Mark that he read about.

"Yes…I was a Death Eater," Draco replied his voice thick with regret.

"Why?" Scorpius asked.

"Well it's a really long story…but I will tell it. You are just going to have to bear with me," Draco began sadly, "In the Wizarding world there have always been people who thought that they were better than muggles and muggleborns because they were 'pureblooded.' People who were raised in pureblooded families were taught that they should be treated like royalty and to treat those who aren't purebloods like they are of lower class. That is how your Grandparents were raised and that is how they raised me.

"When my father was at Hogwarts he was of course in Slytherin. At that time this dark wizard was gaining power and he preached a message of taking over the Wizarding world in order to rid it of those who shouldn't have magical powers…muggleborns. He also wanted to breach the Statute of Secrecy and rule over muggles as well. To someone who was raised like my father was it sounded like the Dark Lord was working to do something good. A lot of people in my dad's house decided that the Dark Lord was working for something good so they decided to join him and become his followers…Death Eaters. My father went along with it and joined as well.

"He was a very faithful follower up until the time that the Dark Lord disappeared. When Harry Potter survived the killing curse, many people thought that he destroyed the Dark Lord. My father hurried to show his loyalty to the Ministry to make sure that he wouldn't be put into Azkaban. For several years things went on normally, he raised me with the same values that his parents had for him. I never questioned it…I guess you could say that I was brainwashed by him to believe the same things that he was taught.

"In my fourth year the Dark Lord came back to power. My father's Dark Mark burned on his arm and he hurried back to him in order to show his loyalty once more. I think it was more out of fear at that point though, than true loyalty. My father was eventually set a task. He was to get a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. He was unable to complete the task, was caught and was put into Azkaban. It was then that the Dark Lord came knocking for me. He asked me to join the Death Eaters and he would set me a very highly important mission. I against my better judgment agreed. He was so persuasive though and I thought it would be a real honor to be a part of his forces.

"The Dark Lord branded me with this Dark Mark and then sent me on a mission to kill the headmaster of my school Albus Dumbledore. Now Dumbledore was an insanely powerful wizard and was the only man that the Dark Lord ever feared. The Dark Lord was banking on me failing my mission and it was punishment for my father failing on his task. My mother saw it for what it was and went to my godfather Severus Snape. He made a promise to her that he would protect me and do the task that I was intended to do. It wasn't until later that we found out that Snape was always on Dumbledore's side. Dumbledore was dying anyway, and the two of them made a plan that Snape would do the task instead of me.

"Dumbledore knew my task all along. He was the most amazing man I will ever meet, and I can't believe that I ever didn't like him. He offered to hide my family and I to protect us from the Dark Lord because he knew I didn't have it in me to kill him. Dumbledore didn't want to see me fail. Other Death Eaters came at that point though, so Snape was forced to make good on his deal to Dumbledore.

"At that point I really truly saw what the Dark Lord was and I wanted nothing to do with him. But you can't just walk away from the Dark Lord. You are his servant for life. So my family and I just went along with him, but we weren't as enthusiastic as we were before. He broke my father out of Azkaban and then used our Manor as headquarters. It was really horrible but we didn't have much of a choice.

"I made once last attempt to satisfy the Dark Lord…but at this point I was just hoping that he would leave us alone if I did something good. On the night of the Final Battle at Hogwarts I tried to stop Harry from getting something that the Dark Lord didn't want Harry to have in his possession. When I got there with my two buddies Crabbe and Goyle we found Harry and the thing that the Dark Lord wanted…Crabbe attempted to kill Harry but I knew that I couldn't go through with it. Crabbe set Fiendfyre and it almost killed all of us…but Harry and his two best friends Ron and Hermione saved me and Goyle. We couldn't find Crabbe so he perished in the fire.

"At that point I was really done. I no longer had a wand and I just sat in the Great Hall defeated. I no longer wanted to be associated with the Dark Lord and I was too ashamed to fight on the other side. I felt that they had every right to want to kill me for what I had done.

"I will never forgive myself for what I did and I have to live everyday with this mark on my arm. It's a constant reminder of what I chose to do."

Scorpius sat there for a minute processing what his father had just told him. It really was a lot to take in.

"Did you really almost go to Azkaban?" Scorpius asked the next question that was bothering him.

"Yes…it was all thanks to Harry Potter that I didn't," Draco replied, "He is really truly an amazing man."

"And your father went to Azkaban for ten years?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes, he did a lot more damage while he was a Death Eater than I ever did," Draco replied bitterly, "I think some time in lock-up was just what he deserved."

"Do you think you deserved it to for what you did?" Scorpius asked.

Draco was shocked for a second by his son's question. Did he really deserve the same fate that his father did? After all he did become a Death Eater and he did hex Katie Bell and poison mead that almost killed Ron Weasley.

"Honestly…I don't know," Draco replied softly, "There are days that I would like to think not…that I'm a better man than that and that I don't deserve it…but maybe I do."

"And did your mom really save Harry Potter's life?" Scorpius asked getting all of his questions off of his chest.

"Yes, she lied and told the Dark Lord that Harry was dead when he really wasn't," Draco answered, "He was later able to slip under an invisibility cloak and sneak into the castle where he finally defeated the Dark Lord once and for all."

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew Harry?" Scorpius asked.

"Because my relationship with Harry is not something that I am very proud of," Draco replied honestly, "We were enemies at school. It was really because he rejected me on the first day of school when I offered to be his friend and show him what sorts of people he should be friends with. From then on he was my rival…but really I was jealous of him. He was the famous Boy-who-lived and I was raised to believe that I was special because I was pureblooded. He was also in Gryffindor and I was in Slytherin so we were rivals in that aspect too…and I didn't take too kindly to Gryffindor always defeating Slytherin."

"He was the man at the train station that nodded to you wasn't he?" Scorpius asked in realization.

"Yes, he was…" Draco replied with a sigh, "He is far too kind to me…I will never understand why he doesn't hate me after all that has happened."

"I don't know how anyone can hate you dad," Scorpius replied with a small smile, "You're the best dad in the world."

"So you forgive me then? Because it wasn't too long ago that I received an owl stating that you wanted nothing to do with me and that you were changing your name," Draco replied with a laugh.

"Well…it's kind of hard to be mad at you when you are totally honest with me and I can see that you really care about me and what I think of you…" Scorpius replied shyly.

Draco face broke into a big small and he walked over and pulled Scorpius into his arms.

"You are the best son in the whole wide world. Do you know that? And I love you more than I could ever put into words," Draco said while hugging his son, tears welling in his eyes.

"Awe, dad! Don't get to mushy on me!" Scorpius jokingly complained.

Draco laughed and pulled back from his son with a big smile.

"So is there anything else you want to know?" Draco asked, "Don't be afraid to lay it all out on the table."

"Well there is one more question I have…" Scorpius replied hesitantly knowing it wasn't going to get a good response, "Can I meet your mum and dad?"

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. This was one thing he wasn't sure he could do for his son. Draco knew deep down that meeting them wouldn't permanently harm Scorpius…but he wasn't so sure that he himself could face them. It had been a really rough childhood for him growing up with his father. Nothing was ever good enough for the man and he represented all the Draco wanted out of Scorpius' life. Draco missed his mother though. She was the one who he always knew really loved him and cared about him. She lied to the Dark Lord in order to get to her son. But the wounds just ran a little too deep for Draco.

"I'm sorry Scorp, but I don't think that is a very good idea," Draco replied sadly.

"Awe dad, why not?" Scorpius whined. After hearing all this stuff about his grandparents he really wanted to meet them himself.

"I just don't think you need their influence in your life…I don't want you to have any of the same experiences that I did," Draco explained.

"But one visit isn't going to do me any harm!" Scorpius protested.

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was really hurting him to not give his son his request…but it was just one thing he didn't want to cave on.

"Please don't fight me on this one Scorpius," Draco begged and then decided to change the subject to other issues, "And besides you and I still need to have a little talk about your behavior at school today."

"Oh come on dad! Do we really have to?" Scorpius whined.

"Yes…I would like to know why you punched the boy," Draco replied with a stern look.

"Well he was making fun of me for being a Gryffindor. He said that I was a disappointment to the family name and that I should be in Slytherin," Scorpius explained, "And I was already mad at you at that point for the stuff that you didn't tell me so I just lost it and punched him. I know it was wrong…and I promise I won't do it again!"

"Okay, okay," Draco replied, "As long as you know it was wrong. Now how about you and I go and get some chocolate cake and milk and watch a movie?"

"Ooh can I pick the movie?" Scorpius asked and Draco nodded, "And can we camp out in here tonight just like when mum would go out for the night?"

Draco couldn't help but chuckle at his son's excitement. True, sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor would make his back hurt in the morning…but there was nothing he wouldn't do for his son.

"Sure…you got get some pajamas on and I will meet you back in here in five minutes with our snack and sleeping bags," Draco said and Scorpius eagerly nodded and ran off.

Draco's bad day was ending on a surprisingly good note.


	6. The First Day of Classes

**Chapter 6 The First Day of Classes**

Sunday flew by quickly for both Draco and Scorpius. They spent the whole day talking and playing random Muggle board games. It was soon time for Draco to send Scorpius back to the Headmistress' office.

"Have a great first day of classes and be sure to send me an owl tomorrow night to let me know of what you think of your teachers and classes," Draco said while pulling his son into a hug, "I love you."

"Love you too dad," Scorpius said while hugging his father.

Scorpius stepped into the floo and the next thing he knew he was spinning through the grates and into McGonagall's office. She smiled at him as walked out of the fireplace.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall greeted him.

"Good evening Professor McGonagall," Scorpius replied.

"I take it you and your father worked things out between the two of you?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah…things are great now. He told me everything," Scorpius replied with a smile.

"Well that's good. I won't keep you much longer from your friends," McGonagall replied, "But don't forget you are to meet Professor Longbottom tomorrow evening at 7 for detention."

"I won't forget," Scorpius replied blushing a little.

"Okay, then you are dismissed," McGonagall replied and Scorpius nodded and headed to the door.

Scorpius took his time heading to the Common Room not really ready to face the questions that he knew were bound to come. Finally he made his way up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Mandrakes," Scorpius replied the password, it was quite appropriate for the Herbology-loving Head of House Professor Longbottom.

The portrait swung up revealing a crowded common room. Scorpius walked in and hoped he might make it up to his room without Albus noticing him. His wish was denied two feet into the Common Room.

"Hey Scorpius!" Albus said while getting up from the chair he was sitting in talking to some red-head that Scorpius didn't recognized, "What the hell happened yesterday?"

"Er—can we talk about this privately?" Scorpius asked biting his lip.

"Yeah sure…" Albus replied and turned back to the red head, "I will talk you later Fred."

The red head nodded and then Scorpius and Albus headed up the steps and into their dorm room. Once they were both in the dorm Albus shut the door and turned towards Albus expectantly.

"Er—so I met with my father yesterday morning and he told me that my mum left us. He wanted to tell me in person," Scorpius explained, "So after he told me I quickly left in order to be alone with my thoughts. That's why I lied to you at lunch…I just wanted to be alone…

"Then when you guys took the tour of the castle I went to the library to get some light reading. I stumbled across a book that talked about pureblood families and my grandparents and father were in it. I er—found out things that I never knew about my family and I got really mad that my dad never told me. So I was walking in the halls on the way up to dinner and I crossed this third year Slytherin boy who was making fun of me. I lost it and punched him. We got into a brawl and it was broken up by Professor Longbottom.

"The two of us were taken to Professor McGonagall. My dad showed up and talked to McGonagall and then my father took me home so we could discuss things. So that's where I've been."

"So are things okay with your dad now?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, he answered all of the questions that I asked him," Scorpius replied, "And he even told me the truth about being a Death Eater which wasn't easy for him."

"You didn't know your father was a Death Eater?" Albus asked.

"No…I always knew he was on the wrong side, and that he regretted it," Scorpius explained, "I just never knew that he was a Death Eater."

"Well it's good that he finally told you everything," Albus replied and Scorpius nodded, "So everything is good now?"

"Well I have a week's detention with Professor Longbottom…" Scorpius replied with a groan.

"That has got to be a record…has any student every gotten that much detention before classes even started?" Albus joked and Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Probably not," Scorpius replied, "But I have a question…who was the red head you were talking to earlier?"

"Oh that was my cousin Fred. He and his twin sister Roxanne are in their third year just like my brother James," Albus replied.

"You have a lot of family in this school don't you?" Scorpius asked knowing that Rose was Albus' cousin as well.

"Yeah…and the ones that I just mentioned are just the ones in Gryffindor," Albus replied.

"How big is your family?" Scorpius asked in awe.

"Well there is Victoire who is a seventh year and in Ravenclaw, her sister Dominique who is a fourth year and also in Ravenclaw and their brother Louis who is a second year and in Hufflepuff. They are the kids of my Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. Then there is my Uncle Charlie…but he isn't married and doesn't have any kids because he's too interested in dragons. My Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey have two kids Molly who is a sixth year Hufflepuff and Lucy who is a fifth year Hufflepuff. Then Aunt Angelina and Uncle George's kids are Fred and Roxanne. Then there is my Uncle Fred, but he died in the Battle at Hogwarts. Then my Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron have Rose whom you know and Hugo who will be coming here in two years. Then my mum and dad have me and James and my little sister Lily who will be coming here in two years," Albus listed, "Oh and then there is Teddy who isn't really my cousin, but we consider him as one anyway. My dad is his godfather and knew Teddy's parents really well when they were alive."

"Wow, I am so jealous of your family," Scorpius replied with wide eyes.

"Don't you have any cousins?" Albus asked.

"Not that I know of…my dad was an only child and my mum never mentioned anyone in her family," Scorpius replied, "It's always just been my dad, my mum and me."

"We will definitely have to have you over for dinner one night then," Albus replied, "It's really chaotic when we all get together…but it's also a lot of fun!"

"I would really like that a lot," Scorpius replied with a smile.

The two decided to change into their pajamas and got into bed and talked for a good thirty minutes before some of the other boys came in. At that point they decided to just lay there lost in their own thoughts until sleep took them over. The next morning came far too quick for either one of their liking though.

"Come on you two! You don't want to be late for our first day of classes do you?" a stern voice disturbed their slumber.

"Five more minutes mum," Albus grumbled out half-asleep.

"I am most certainly not your mum!" the voice replied.

At this point Scorpius started hitting things around him.

"What are you doing?" the voice asked.

"Looking for the snooze button," Scorpius mumbled.

"Ugh! Boys!" the voice called out annoyed, "Well if you aren't dressed and in the Common Room in ten minutes then I am leaving for breakfast without you…and don't complain to me if you get detention for being late to class!"

By this point Albus realized that the voice was his cousin Rose. He sat up and rubbed his eyes…and then thought again as to what realization he just came to.

"Rose! How in the buggering hell did you get into the boys dormitory?" Albus yelled out causing Scorpius to jump up in shock, "Uncle Ron said we weren't able to get into each other's dorms."

"No…if you listened properly you would know that he said boys aren't allowed in the girl's dorm. The girls can go wherever they please!" Rose said smugly.

"Er—can you at least get out and let us change then?" Scorpius asked.

"Sure…but remember you better be down in that Common Room in ten minutes!" Rose replied sternly before skipping out.

"Lovely cousin you've got," Scorpius said sarcastically.

"Yeah…isn't she the greatest?" Albus replied rolling his eyes.

Not wanting to be late the boys got up and put their school uniforms on. They made it down the Common Room where Rose was impatiently waiting. Then they walked down to the Great Hall to grab some breakfast. Part way through the breakfast the Heads of House began distributing their schedules.

"Well it looks like we have Herbology first with Professor Longbottom, followed by double Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Steinman, and then we have Transfiguration with Professor Greengrass," Albus listed and Scorpius gasped, "What's wrong?"

"That's my mum's maiden name…Greengrass!" Scorpius replied, "You don't think it's like her sister or something do you?"

"Er—I don't know…it could be," Albus replied.

"But wouldn't you have noticed someone who looks like your mother at the staff table then?" Rose asked being the voice of reason.

"Yeah," Scorpius replied but he still kept the thought in the back of his head.

"Well let's get going to Herbology…we don't wait to be late for a class taught by our own Head of House," Rose said while standing up and Albus and Scorpius nodded and got up as well.

Scorpius was a bit nervous that Professor Longbottom wasn't going to like him very much. The first day in and he already had gotten into a fight. Hopefully it wouldn't affect how the teacher graded him. Taking a deep breath Scorpius followed Rose and Albus out of the Great Hall and out to the Greenhouses.

Professor Longbottom was already outside of the Greenhouse when the three got there. He was humming tunelessly to himself.

"Good morning! How have you all been?" Professor Longbottom asked as the three approached.

"Really great," Albus and Rose replied at the same time. Scorpius stayed quiet thinking the question wasn't directed at him.

"How about you Scorpius?" Professor Longbottom asked eyeing the young blonde boy who looked like a spitting image of his father.

"Oh great as well," Scorpius replied softly, "And sorry about yesterday…I didn't…er—I wasn't…"

"Oh it's alright, I understand that those Slytherins can sometimes be a handful," Professor Longbottom replied with a smile, "Just don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir," Scorpius replied staring at his feet and when he finally got the courage to look up he was shocked to see that Professor Longbottom was smiling at him.

"So I don't know if James told you…mum and dad send their love," Albus told Professor Longbottom with a smirk.

"No…and knowing your brother he wouldn't tell me because that is not something a cool person would say," Professor Longbottom replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah…he is a little full of himself isn't he," Albus replied.

"Well he certainly didn't get it from your father though…I don't think I've ever met a humbler man," Professor Longbottom replied.

"According to dad he gets it from his my dad's godfather and our grandpa," Albus replied, "My mum says that's what we get for naming him James Sirius."

Professor Longbottom laughed, but didn't reply because the rest of the students were now arriving. The Herbology class was for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Once everyone arrived Professor Longbottom escorted them into the Greenhouse and they all sat on stools around a long earthy table.

"Now class, today you are going to learn about a plant called a Californian Crooning Cactus. The needles in this cactus are used in the Aloespine Draught that can heal sunburn," Neville explained, "Now I am going to demonstrate how to properly remove the needles and then you all are going to gather three to a cactus and remove them so they can be given to Professor Turpin to use," Professor Longbottom explained.

Overall it wasn't a difficult class and they all got to chat with each other while they worked. Scorpius paired up with Albus and Rose and the three had a nice discussion on the candy shop in Hogsmeade called Honeydukes and all of the things they would buy there when they became third years. The bell rang ending class and the students all stood up to leave.

"I want a half foot of parchment on Californian Crooning Cacti and what their other uses are due on my desk on Friday," Professor Longbottom called out to the students while they were leaving.

"Homework on the first day," Albus groaned.

"Oh come on a half foot is only a couple sentences. It's really not that bad!" Rose replied rolling her eyes.

"Yeah…but it still stinks that we have to do it!" Scorpius agreed with Albus.

The three made their way back into the castle and to the fourth floor Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. Scorpius was really excited for this class because his dream was to become an Auror.

Five minutes later found the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs seated in the big classroom with a high vaulted ceiling. Their teacher was no where to be found yet, even though the bell had rung a minute ago. Finally a dark figure walked through the door and into the classroom.

"Good morning class. Now I want to get one thing straight. There is nothing I hate in this world more than Dark Magic. I think it cowardly to use Dark Magic and I think that the people who do are the lowest of low and I have no respect for them whatsoever," the dark figure said morphing into the figure of an old graying man as he came into the light, "I have no tolerance for anyone who even has the slightest appreciation for it! In my book no one rates below Voldemort and his Death Eaters. All of them should be rotting away in Azkaban…but some of them were set free by Mr. Harry Potter."

Scorpius gulped knowing that the man was clearly talking about his father.

"Mr. Potter also shortened some of these Death Eater's sentences…I feel they all should be in there for life," Professor Steinman continued his rant, "The thing I despise second to Death Eaters is their children. They will be raised to be just as horrible as their parents were. There is nothing I wouldn't do but to wipe the smirk off of their bottom feeder faces."

At this point Professor Steinman glared directly at Scorpius. Scorpius didn't know what came over him, but he got up and ran out of the classroom. He had to get as far away from this man as possible!

A/N Thank you to all my readers and thank you to those who commented on my stories remember you're reviews make my world go round!


	7. Malfoy Encounter

A.N Thank you to all the amazing people who have read and/or reviewed my fanfiction. Love you

**Chapter 7 Malfoy Encounter**

Draco walked into the Ministry of Magic and towards the Auror Headquarters. He had to check some accounts of the office for work that day. Walking down the hallway and through the doors, Draco spotted the secretary and walked over to her to sort out the details. It took only minutes before they finished and Draco turned to go.

"Draco!" a voice called out and Draco turned around on the spot and saw Harry walking towards him.

"Hello Harry," Draco replied with a smile, "How are you?"

"Great, would you like to go get some lunch with me? Or do you need to head back right now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sure, it's my break now anyway," Draco replied.

The two left the ministry and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. They both ordered some fish and chips and sat down at a table in the back.

"So anything new with you?" Harry asked as they both sipped their butterbeer.

"Well as soon as I got back home from your house I got a letter from Professor McGonagall saying that Scorpius got into a fight at school. I had to go to Hogwarts and talk with her and my son. Then she let me take him home for the night and discuss things. You guys were right…he found out about my past. He was looking at books and found a book called _Purebloods _and found a page dedicated to the Malfoy family. That is why he sent me the scathing letter," Draco explained.

"Wow, so did you tell him everything?" Harry asked.

"I had to;" Draco replied with a sigh, "In the book it mentioned something about Death Eaters and the Dark Mark. The first question he asked me was if I was a Death Eater. There was nothing I could say but yes because all he would have to do is ask to see my forearm."

"I'm sorry…that must have been a really hard conversation for the both of you," Harry replied sympathetically.

"It was…that is the one thing that I am very jealous of you for," Draco said grimly, "When you tell your kids about your past you can be proud of who you were and have your kids look up to you. When I tell my son about who I was I feel so ashamed."

"True, but I think that you have made the most of the situation. I honestly used to hate you…you're pretty cool now," Harry replied with a smile.

"Ha, thanks…" Draco replied with a small laugh, "Your one of the few that think so…if you haven't noticed being a Malfoy isn't a good thing anymore. I wish I had any other last name than Malfoy."

They both sat there in silence taking in Draco's words. There food came and they both dug in still in silence. Draco finally broke it after several minutes.

"Scorpius wants to meet my parents," Draco stated grimly, "I don't know what to do…I feel horrible denying him this, but…"

"You don't know that you could face it?" Harry asked but it came out more like a statement.

"How do you know me so well?" Draco asked with a chuckle.

"I'm magical!" Harry replied with a smirk.

"Wow…bad joke Potter," Draco laughed rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on you laughed!" Harry said laughing.

"Okay, okay…but what do you think I should do?" Draco asked turning serious.

"I think that you should go visit your parents first and if it turns out fine then you can let your son meet them. But if things turn out the way that you fear that they will then you can stick with your decision," Harry suggested.

"Does it ever get boring always being right?" Draco asked.

"No…not really," Harry replied with a smirk.

The two finished their lunch laughing and discussing things with each other. When they both finished they went their separate ways back to work. Draco continued the day doing odd jobs for Gringotts and the end of the day came too soon for Draco's liking. He was now going to head over to the Malfoy Manor…a place he hadn't been to in over 11 years.

Draco walked out of Gringotts and then apparated to the familiar address. He knew it by heart having lived there for over 17 years. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and taking in the familiar mansion. It was a huge home with hedges all around the property. Draco walked up to the front gate, which opened for him still recognizing who he was. The walk to the front door seemed to stretch out as he walked up it. Finally he was in front of the door and reached up his hand to knock.

The huge black front door opened a minute later to reveal the tall form of none other than Lucius Malfoy. Lucius' eyes widened in surprise at seeing his son on his front step. He was momentarily speechless from shock. Regaining his thoughts Lucius smirked.

"Well, well…if it isn't my long lost son," Lucius sneered.

"Father," Draco replied in greeting, "I'm not here of my own accord trust me."

"Then what could possibly drag you out of that poor pitiful house on Spinner's End to come for a visit?" Lucius asked.

"I'm here for my son," Draco replied harshly, "He wants to meet you, and against my better judgment I am actually thinking about letting him."

"Ah! Young Scorpio, right?" Lucius asked.

"His name is Scorpius," Draco replied with a glare, "Now are you going to invite me in or am I going to stand out on the front step all day?"

"Well aren't you a little more disrespectful than you used to be," Lucius replied but moved out of the doorway allowing Draco to come into the Manor.

"Yeah…well I learned that some people don't really deserved to be shown respect," Draco replied.

The two walked down the hall and into the sitting area for guest that Draco was never allowed in when he was little.

"Yes…some people don't deserve respect…those would include Mudbloods and Muggles," Lucius replied as they sat down, "Don't forget that I am your father and I am a pureblood. That right there makes you have to show me the respect that I deserve."

"I'm unfortunately just as pureblooded as you are father…but I wouldn't consider you a good father though. A good father wouldn't hit his child into obedience," Draco said as he sat down as well, "That's what most people call abuse and cowardly."

"How dare you insist that I am a coward?" Lucius asked raising his voice, "You are the coward for not embracing who you are!"

"Oh yeah? And who am I? If you haven't noticed while you were enjoying the lovely sights of Azkaban, the name of Malfoy has been completely trashed. Not many want to be associated with us!" Draco replied rolling his eyes, "I don't think it's really good to be boasting about being a Malfoy."

"You are just an ungrateful little toad. You threw away all of the things that we raised you to cherish! Do you know how many people would love to be in your position? You, who have the purest of blood, a nice inheritance, and a nice huge manor to live in," Lucius exclaimed.

"I don't know anyone who is jealous of me. In fact I don't know anyone who even would remotely want to be me. Do you know what I had to do two days ago?" Draco asked, "I had to tell my son about what I've done. I have never been more ashamed to be me in my life!"

"That's because you look at what you did as a bad thing! Sure, the Dark Lord was a little more crazy and extreme than I originally thought," Lucius replied, "But he was working towards something that is good. Muggleborns shouldn't have magical powers. They shouldn't be included in the Magical World. And wizards and witches should rule over Muggles. It's really all for their own good."

"Clearly ten years in Azkaban wasn't enough for you," Draco replied standing up, "If you can't see that it is all so WRONG then I'm definitely not allowing my son to meet you. How can you possibly be proud of this?" Draco asked pulling his left sleeve up and revealing the Dark Mark, "The man who put this here never cared for any of us. He was a nutter! How can you even think that a mission that he came up with can somehow be considered good?"

"I told you I thought he was a little too extreme with it…but the idea was right," Lucius defended.

"Azkaban clearly has let all logic leave your head!" Draco replied rolling his eyes and walking towards the front door, "Not at all nice seeing you…and I hope to not see you again. Have a nice life."

With that Draco walked out the front door and slammed it behind him. What was he even thinking going to visit his parents? How could he believe that Lucius had changed? He was just the same pureblood crazy father who never cared for anything but money, power, and a good image. Draco apparated back to his house on Spinner's End and walked into his study. There he poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat down on his couch wallowing away in self-pity.

This was not at all the life that Draco had pictured for himself. When he was young and naïve he imagined himself living in the huge manor with a loving wife like his mum Narcissa is to Lucius. He would have lots of money and power and everyone would be jealous of him. No…this wasn't that life at all, but in many ways this life was better. In the fantasies that Draco made up he never had a son. Scorpius was now Draco's whole world…no amount of money or power could ever replace Scorpius in Draco's mind. It didn't matter that he lived in a small home and barely made enough money to make ends meet. Draco was much happier than he ever could have been if those fantasies had come true.

Draco was pulled out of his thinking by his doorbell ringing. Draco put his almost empty glass down on the side table and went to answer the door. Opening the door Draco saw that it was Ginny and her daughter Lily waiting on the front step. Ginny was carrying a covered plate.

"Hello, sorry to just drop in like this," Ginny greeted with a smile, "But Harry told me that you were going to go visit your parents and I just figured that you would be completely shot after an experience like that so I made you some dinner."

"Oh wow…thank you so much Ginny," Draco replied truly touched.

How had he ever hated this girl? She was truly one of the nicest people he had ever met. She was another thing that wasn't a part of the fantasy that Draco made up for himself, but she was definitely another bonus to Draco's reality.

"I helped my mummy with it!" Lily exclaimed with a look of accomplishment on her face, "It was really fun!"

"That's great! I'm sure it will be delicious," Draco said while crouching down to her level, "You made sure to make the food with love right? Because did you know that good food comes not only from the ingredients, but from the love of the cook themselves?"

"Oh! I didn't know that," Lily replied and then her jaw dropped, "I didn't put any love into this food! It won't taste good then!"

"Don't worry sweetie," Draco replied putting his hand on her shoulder, "All you have to do is put you hand over the dish and say that you love it and the food will magically become delicious."

Lily got a determined look on her face and she put her hand over the dish and spoke the words. She then got a big smile on her face.

"Mr. Malfoy your dinner will be amazing now!" Lily replied certainly.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle at her and he looked up to see Ginny smiling down at him. Standing up, and straightening out his trousers Draco gave her a confused look.

"I never thought I would see the day that Draco Malfoy was good with kids," Ginny explained with a laugh.

"Yeah…I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" Draco joked.

"Well we best get home, but enjoy your dinner!" Ginny said and Draco nodded.

"Thank you so much for it. It is very much appreciated," Draco replied and Ginny smiled and nodded.

Ginny grabbed her daughter's hand and walked over leaving Draco with his dinner. Draco sat down at his kitchen table and uncovered the dish to find some steaming hot French Onion soup and a treacle tart. Draco dug in and couldn't help but be astounded by the amazing friends that he now had.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Secret Owls

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reads my story and for all of my reviews **

**Chapter 8 Secret Owls **

Scorpius' first day of school was not going at all as planned. Herbology with Professor Longbottom in the morning was the highest point of the day. It all went downhill from there. After running out of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Scorpius ran to the Gryffindor Common Room and into his dorm where he cried and missed both lunch and Transfiguration. Albus had come up after all of their classes to see Scorpius.

"I told Professor Greengrass that you weren't feeling well. She told me to tell you that she hopes you feel better," Albus told Scorpius while sitting down on his bed.

"Thank you," Scorpius replied softly avoiding Albus' gaze.

"That was way out of line of Professor Steinman," Albus replied sympathetically, "He is really rude and a total tosser."

"Thanks…but at least he likes you," Scorpius replied with a tinge of jealousy.

"Not really…he doesn't think too highly of my dad because he showed sympathy towards some ex-Death Eaters," Albus replied, "So we can suffer through the class together."

"Thanks," Scorpius replied.

"For what?" Albus replied.

"For being my friend…you are one of the very few people who would actually attempt to be my friend," Scorpius replied, "If there is one thing I have learned so far at Hogwarts is that not many people want to be associated with a Malfoy."

"Well that's their loss because you are really cool," Albus replied sincerely causing Scorpius to break into a huge grin, "Now how about we go and find Rose and go and get some dinner?"

"That sounds great," Scorpius replied getting up and following Albus out the door in a much better mood.

Dinner started off normal enough. The hall was filled with the chatter of students and professors and everyone was enjoying a very delicious dinner made by house elves. All of a sudden a downpour of rain burst over the Slytherin table causing everyone sitting there to get completely and totally drenched. The Slytherin students screamed and ran to the other side of the Great Hall. Scorpius stared at the rain in confusion. He knew the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky…but he didn't think that it imitated things such as rain and snow. Scorpius switched his gaze to the teacher's table to see how they were reacting. It was then that Scorpius noticed Professor Longbottom marching over to the Gryffindor table while Professor McGonagall walked over to the Slytherin table. Professor Longbottom walked straight to James who was sitting a couple people over from Rose and was dying with laughter.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Longbottom said sternly.

"Yes, Professor?" James asked attempting to control his laughter, "Is there something you need?"

"Did you just cause this chaos?" Professor Longbottom asked, although he looked like he already knew the answer.

"Why, of course not Professor Longbottom," James replied with a look of innocence on his face, "I'm a model student of course."

"Yes…a model for how to play pranks on everyone and cause chaos," Professor Longbottom replied but had a hint of a smile playing on his lips, "Now hand me your wand please Mr. Potter."

James handed over his wand and Professor Longbottom took his wand to it and said, "Priori Incantantem!"

A little imitation of rain came out of the tip of James' wand. James just sighed and looked up at Professor Longbottom.

"Okay, you got me…but it was funny right?" James asked with a smirk.

"Hilarious. Just like how your detention with me for the next three days will be," Professor Longbottom replied to James who groaned.

"I hardly find anything funny with that," James pouted.

"As I am sure the now soaking Slytherins didn't find anything amusing in your little prank Mr. Potter. Come to my office tonight at 7," Professor Longbottom replied and then turned and walked off.

Scorpius couldn't help but notice that Professor Longbottom himself looked highly amused, though he tried to hide it. Scorpius swore he also saw Professor Longbottom wink at James.

"He seemed amused," Scorpius whispered to Albus.

"Trust me, he was. Professor Longbottom has been a friend of the family forever so he has known all of us since we were babies. He finds James really funny, but makes sure to still bust him when in a school setting. Once he comes over on break though he will tell my dad all about how amazing the pranks James pulled were," Albus replied.

"And what does your dad think of the pranks?" Scorpius asked.

"He doesn't care as long as James doesn't cross the line and get himself suspended or expelled. My dad says it's then that James is going to be in big trouble for his pranks," Albus explained.

"My dad finds them funny too," Rose stated looking up from the book she was reading, "He tells my brother Hugo all the time that when he comes to Hogwarts he better play as many pranks as James and Fred do."

"My dad doesn't have much of a sense of humor expect for when he is with me," Scorpius replied, "Granted that I haven't seen him with many people other than my mum and she was too strait-laced to do anything remotely fun or funny."

"My dad really amuses my mum," Rose interjected, "She thinks everything he does is funny. Sometimes she pretends to be annoyed with him, but can't help but laugh at him."

The three continued on with their conversation which somehow eventually turned to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes joke shop and all of the really funny things in there. Much too quickly for Scorpius' liking it was time to go to Professor Longbottom's office for his detention. Scorpius was really enjoying having a light-hearted discussion with his two new friends.

Scorpius waved goodbye to his friends and walked down the stairs and out to Professor Longbottom's office which was alongside of one of the greenhouses. Scorpius knocked on the door.

"Come on in," Professor Longbottom yelled from his position at his desk.

Scorpius opened the door and walked into the small quaint office. Neville looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at Scorpius

"Have a seat," Professor Longbottom said and pointed to a chair on the other side of the desk, "We have to wait for James to come and knowing Mr. Potter he will probably be late."

Scorpius did as he was told and waited a few minutes in awkward silence until another knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Professor Longbottom commanded and the door opened to reveal James Potter, "So nice of you to join us Mr. Potter. The two of you are going to clean this room from top to bottom tonight for your detention. I want my desk sparkling and the floors to look as if you can eat off of them."

"Sure Professor L," James replied with a shrug.

"Without magic of course Mr. Potter," Professor Longbottom added with a sly smile.

"Oh come on!" James replied clearly having his plan foiled.

"Hand your wands over Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter," Professor Longbottom said and stuck out his hand.

James sighed and handed it over followed by Scorpius.

"Okay get to work you two. I'm going to be in greenhouse 3 working with some plants if you need me," Professor Longbottom said while walking towards the door, "I trust you two to work without my supervision. Mr. Malfoy please inform me if Mr. Potter doesn't do any work."

"Yes, sir," Scorpius replied with a nod.

As soon as the door shut James and Scorpius got up.

"Okay let's get going," Scorpius said with sigh.

"There is no way that I am doing this!" James replied with disgust, "I'm skiving off and going to the Common Room. I will see you in a little bit."

"What? No, you have to do this with me!" Scorpius protested, "That's not fair!"

"Yeah but I'm a third year. You my little friend are a first year. You do my dirty work," James replied rolling his eyes.

"You can't just leave me here!" Scorpius insisted.

"Watch me," James replied and strode over to the door.

James touched the knob getting ready to turn it when he suddenly jumped back scaring Scorpius.

"Ouch!" James cried out holding his hand.

"Going somewhere Mr. Potter?" Professor Longbottom's voice asked as if over a loud speaker, "You don't leave this room until it is spotless young man."

James groaned and walked over to a bucket that Professor Longbottom had left for them on the desk. James grabbed a sponge and got to work on the floor. Scorpius hurried over to join him. They worked in silence for a long period of time before James decided to break it.

"So what did you get detention for?" James asked nonchalantly.

"Er—it's kind of a long story," Scorpius replied awkwardly.

"I've got time…literally because 'you don't leave this room until it is spotless young man,'" James said imitating Professor Longbottom.

"I got into a fight with a Slytherin third year," Scorpius replied and James chuckled.

"Because…?" James asked.

"He was insulting me and I was mad already so I just lost it and attacked him…" Scorpius replied honestly.

"Okay then…and why were you mad?" James asked curiously.

"I was mad because I found out the truth about my father," Scorpius replied putting a little too much power into his scrubbing.

"Oh that he was a Death Eater?" James asked and Scorpius stopped scrubbing and looked up at him.

"Did everyone but me know?" Scorpius asked.

"I suspect most people do," James replied, "You mean you never asked about the Dark Mark on his forearm?"

"No…I never saw it until two days ago. My dad would always wear long sleeves," Scorpius replied.

"So you didn't know anything about what your father had done?" James asked.

"No I knew that he was on the wrong side and that he really regretted all of the things that he did…but I never knew that he was a Death Eater," Scorpius explained and continued scrubbing once more.

"What's it like?" James asked.

"Pardon?" Scorpius asked confused.

"What is it like having an ex-Death Eater father?" James asked.

"I suspect it's not much different than having a normal father. Although I suppose most normal fathers have a lot more friends than mine does. My dad is pretty much always alone. I guess most people don't want to be friends with someone like him," Scorpius replied honestly, "And as I have experienced some people's kids are prejudiced against me too."

"That's horrible," James replied, "You seem like a cool kid and you seem to be good friends with my little bro Albus so just let me know who taunts you. I will make sure to get back at them for you."

"Thanks," Scorpius replied with a smile, "You know you aren't nearly as annoying as Albus sometimes says you are."

"Oh really what does he say about me?" James asked with a smirk.

"Just that you are an annoying little bugger really," Scorpius replied with a laughed.

"I will definitely be getting him back. Albus Severus will have no idea what's coming for him!" James replied with an evil laugh.

"Severus is Albus' middle name?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah…why?" James asked.

"As in Severus Snape?" Scorpius asked and James nodded, "He is my dad's godfather. We live in his old house on Spinner's End that my father inherited."

"Really? That's cool. My dad thinks really highly of Snape," James replied, "He always says he was one of the bravest men he ever knew."

"Yeah my dad thinks quite highly of him as well," Scorpius replied.

"So what do you think of your grandparents?" James asked, "I know my dad doesn't really like your Grandfather…but he never says those words exactly."

"Er—I've never met them," Scorpius replied biting his lip, "My dad says that they aren't a good influence and that I don't need people like them in my life."

"Aren't you curious though?" James asked.

"Well yeah…I've ask my dad several times if I can meet them or not but he always says no," Scorpius replied.

"He just refuses to let you meet them right?" James asked with a devilish smile.

"Yes…what are you getting at?" Scorpius asked confused.

"He never told you that you couldn't write to them though, did he?" James asked raising his left eyebrow.

"No…you really are good at bending the rules aren't you?" Scorpius asked with a laugh.

"Yeah…just call me Mr. Rulebreaker," James replied with a smirk.

"Okay Mr. Rulebreaker, you and Mr. Malfoy are done for the night. I will see you both tomorrow night," Professor Longbottom stated startling both of them as he walked through the door.

"Can we have our wands back?" James asked.

"Right! Sorry," Professor Longbottom replied and pulled the two wands out and returned them to their rightful owners, "Oh and Mr. Rulebreaker I must inform you that you now have detention until Saturday night just like Mr. Malfoy here."

"What? Why?" James asked outraged.

"Two days for being late to my detention and two days for attempting to skive off of my detention," Professor Longbottom explained sternly.

"And to think you were actually my favorite teacher!" James replied throwing his hands up in the air and walking out the door.

Scorpius chuckled and then followed after James closing the door to Professor Longbottom's office behind him. By the time that Scorpius made it back to the Gryffindor Common Room a lot of the students were already in bed and the rest were working on some homework by the fire. Scorpius joined Albus at a table near the fire and began some of his homework as well. Scorpius made it through his Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts essays before deciding it was time to call it a night and that his Transfiguration essay could wait until lunch the next day.

Scorpius made his way up to his dorm room and changed and got into his pajamas. It was then that Scorpius decided to be reckless and do what James had suggested. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill, Scorpius sat down at his desk and thought about what he was going to write for a moment. He decided that he was going to write to his Grandmum Narcissa, figuring she would be nicer than his Grandfather whom nobody seemed to like.

Dear Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy,

I'm risking being sent a howler by my father for this, but I think this is something that I must do. My name is Scorpius Malfoy and I am your grandson. (I don't know if you were aware that you had one.) I've begged my dad to let me meet you, but he doesn't think that you would be a good influence on me. I know you might think that I am just being trouble by going behind my father's back and doing this…but I really want to get to know you. I am very jealous of all the kids at my school who have these huge families. I don't get why they can have all that and it's just my father and me. It doesn't seem fair at all. Well, I don't know if I will be hearing back from you or not…but I thought it was worth a shot.

Hoping you are well,

Scorpius

Scorpius reread what he had written and then folded it up deciding that it would suffice. He stuffed it into his school bag and decided he would mail it the next morning before he really had much time to think it over and talk himself out of it. Scorpius then got into bed and fell into an uneasy sleep full of dreams of Grandparents he had never known.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Two Replies?

**Chapter 9 Two Replies?**

The first couple days passed without much problem. It was now Thursday and once again time for Professor Steinman's class followed by the class that Scorpius skipped Professor Greengrass' Transfiguration class. Scorpius was literally a bundle of nerves at having to face Professor Steinman. They arrived once again before the teacher arrived. Albus and Rose both sat down next to Scorpius and offered him their support.

"It's going to be alright," Albus said comfortingly, "None of us really even like the man…his opinion of you really doesn't matter."

"Yeah…he is a total ignorant prat really," Rose added with a small smile directed at Scorpius.

"Thanks guys," Scorpius replied with a little smile, "That means a lot for you to stick up for me like that."

No one had a chance to reply for at that moment Professor Steinman stalked into the room. The whole class got eerily silent waiting for Professor Steinman to instruct them.

"Place your essays on ghosts on my desk," Professor Steinman ordered and the whole class rushed to obey his order, "Now today we will be learning about poltergeists. As you all are aware I'm sure, we have a resident poltergeist at our school Peeves. Mr. Malfoy, what is the difference between a poltergeist and a normal ghost?"

"Er—I don't know sir," Scorpius replied biting his lip.

"Well maybe if you didn't run out of my class the other day you might be able to answer my question," Professor Steinman sneered, "Read chapter 2 in your textbooks."

With that remark Professor Steinman walked to his desk where he plopped down and opened a thick book and began reading. Scorpius blushed with embarrassment at Professor Steinman's last comment and hurriedly got out his textbook. This class was definitely going to be his least favorite.

"He is bang out of order," Albus whispered to Scorpius, "We didn't even discuss poltergeists in the last lesson. I don't even know what the difference is and I was there!"

"Yeah, well I'm going to have to put up with him all year," Scorpius whispered back, "He just really hates my guts."

"Well why don't you tell your dad," Rose whispered interjecting herself into their conversation, "Maybe he could do something."

"Oh yes I'm sure Professor Steinman would love that. You really think he would listen to an ex-Death Eater?" Scorpius replied.

"No…but there has got to be something that we can do. There is no reason a man should be taking his prejudices out on you. You're only guilty by association and you can't choose who your father is." Rose replied.

"Yeah…but that doesn't mean anything to Professor Steinman does it?" Scorpius asked.

"Probably not," Albus stated in agreement.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy; I thought I told you to read a chapter in your textbook. That doesn't include talking," Professor Steinman stated roughly, "Ten points from Slytherin for disobedience."

"Sir…I'm not in Slytherin," Scorpius replied pointing down to his robes.

"Oh, well I just assumed you would be. All Death Eaters are usually alike. I guess Gryffindor is going slowly to the dark side as well. Ten points from Gryffindor then," Professor Steinman replied jeeringly.

Scorpius sighed and opened his book to the appropriate chapter and started to read. Although he had too many thoughts in his head to be able to process any of what he was reading. He was definitely going to have to try and lay low in this class or he would end up losing every point Gryffindor ever gained and have detention for the rest of his life.

It seemed like several lifetimes, but the bell finally rang signaling the end of the class. Scorpius quickly gathered his books together and high-tailed it out of the classroom. By the time Albus and Rose were able to catch up with Scorpius he was halfway to the Transfiguration classroom.

"I need to tell James to prank Professor Steinman good," Albus stated breaking the silence, "That man is just completely out of line!"

"Don't! I don't need your brother to get detention just because of me," Scorpius replied.

"Oh don't worry about that! James would get detention for something else anyway. I don't think he has made it a month here without getting at least one detention," Albus replied rolling his eyes, "My dad finds it funny, my mum thinks it's immature."

"Plus I know James would love to do it," Rose added, "He seems to have taken a liking to you and getting James to like you is sometimes difficult."

"Yeah…well I guess that's what happens when we are forced to be in detention together for several nights," Scorpius replied but couldn't help but smile at being in the good graces of one of the most popular kids in the school.

"So will you please let us get James to do a prank on him?" Albus asked giving Scorpius the puppy-dog face, "It would be funny."

"Oh alright," Scorpius replied, "I will ask him tonight if he will."

"You know you don't have to wait until tonight to ask him. He is my brother; I can ask him anytime I want. He could probably have a prank together by dinner," Albus reasoned.

"Well that's…" Scorpius started to answer but stopped abruptly as they walked into the Transfiguration classroom.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked concerned.

"That's my mum," Scorpius whispered in reply, "Er—I mean that looks just like my mum."

"Welcome students, come on in and sit down," Professor Greengrass stated with a smile, "You must be Mr. Malfoy. I see that you are feeling better."

"Er—yeah thanks," Scorpius replied tongue-tied.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. You look so much like your father," Professor Greengrass stated with a smile.

"Er—how do you know my dad?" Scorpius asked biting his lip.

"I was at school with him. We were both in Slytherin. He was in my year," Professor Greengrass explained.

"Oh…okay," Scorpius replied, "I'm sorry he hasn't really mentioned anyone from his school days to me."

At this point some more students began to come into the classroom so Professor Greengrass never got a chance to reply. Scorpius sat down between Rose and Albus again and prepared himself for the class. Professor Greengrass didn't seem anything like his mum; it was hard to believe that they could even be remotely related.

The class went by pretty quickly and Scorpius found himself really enjoying Transfiguration. It might even become one of his favorite classes like Herbology was becoming.

After the class they had a free period so Scorpius, Albus, and Rose went and hung out in the courtyard. It was really windy so they all had to pull their scarves close around their necks and sat down on a bench together.

"So do you think Professor Greengrass knows about your dad and your mum?" Rose asked.

"I don't know…I didn't want to ask her and ruin things. She seems like a really nice teacher and I don't want another enemy," Scorpius explained.

"Well you never know, maybe she knows and she really doesn't care," Albus replied trying to be a voice of reason.

At that moment an owl swooped down and landed right next to Scorpius and held its leg out. A roll of parchment was tied to its leg and Scorpius hurried to get it off. When he got the parchment off the owl flew away and Scorpius unrolled the parchment.

Dear Scorpius,

Yes, I was aware that I have a grandson. It is very nice to hear from you though. I know your father is very stubborn and refuses to let you meet us. He has his reasons though. I hope you are having a great time at Hogwarts. Am I right to guess that you are in Slytherin like your father? I know that being in his old house would make him really proud. Well I hope to hear from you soon. It would be really great to meet you eventually. Don't worry I won't tell your father that you have been writing to me. I don't think you deserve to get a howler for your natural curiosity.

Sincerely,

Gradmum Malfoy

"You sent a letter to your Grandma?" Albus asked in shock, "I thought your dad said that you couldn't contact them."

"Er—well technically my dad said that I couldn't meet them, so I sent them a letter. It's technically not going against my father if you think about it," Scorpius replied.

"How did you come up with that idea?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Well I was in detention with James and," Scorpius began to explain but got cut off by Rose.

"That explains things…James," Rose replied and rolled her eyes.

"You don't think it was a good idea to send a letter do you?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, I just think that your dad must have had a pretty legit reason as to why he doesn't want you to meet them," Rose explained, "I don't think he is doing it to just be mean."

"I think that I have a right to get to know my grandparents. Everyone else gets to know theirs," Scorpius replied.

"That's not true…I don't know mine. I never got to meet my dad's parents either," Albus replied softly.

"Well if you ever got a chance to meet them would you?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes, in a heartbeat," Albus replied honestly.

"Exactly…so that's why I'm taking the chance of my dad getting mad at me. I really want to get to know them. They can't be all that bad. My grandmum seems nice enough," Scorpius reasoned.

"Okay…well I hope you really know what you are getting yourself into," Rose replied and then put her nose into a book ending the discussion.

The rest of the afternoon went really quickly and was drama-free. Detention with James and Professor Longbottom went great as well. James somehow persuaded Professor Longbottom to tell them stories of Harry while he was at Hogwarts instead of making them trim plants. It was actually a really fun time. By the end of the day Scorpius was more then ready to curl up in bed and sleep, but when he got to his dorm he got a surprise waiting for him on his bed. There was a large beautiful owl sitting on his bed with a letter attached to its leg. Scorpius hurried over and got the letter off of the owl's leg. The owl pecked at Scorpius' finger and then flew off.

Dear Mr. Scorpius Malfoy,

I saw that you wrote my wife Narcissa a letter, and I know that she most likely has replied to you. I am, of course, your Grandfather Lucius Malfoy. Of that you should be very proud. Being a Malfoy is a thing of great honor despite what I am sure your father has brainwashed you with. He doesn't fully appreciate how blessed he is to have such an honorable name. I can only assume that you have been sorted into the Slytherin house. It would be a great dishonor if you weren't. It would truly be a shame for the Malfoy name! I am looking forward to hearing from you. I know my ungrateful son Draco doesn't want me in contact with you, but I think you were right to reach out to your Grandparents so you can show them the proper respect.

Lucius Malfoy

Scorpius couldn't help but notice that this letter took on a very different tone then the one from his Grandmother. It was very demanding and controlling, but for some reason Scorpius felt compelled to write the man back. Laying back in bed and closing his eyes, Scorpius thought of how he should reply to the two unexpected letters.

A.N. Thank you to everyone who has commented on my story and please review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	10. Suprises

**Chapter 10 Surprises**

Draco's day was going very smoothly for once. He made it to work early, finished all of his work very quickly. His coffee from his favorite coffee shop turned out just right and they even had his favorite pastries. It was turning out to be a really good day.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Radcliffe would like to talk to you in his office," the secretary Jane informed Draco.

"Thank you Jane…and remember you can call me Draco," Draco replied with a smile.

"Oh sorry Mr. Malf—er Draco," Jane stated with an impish grin.

Draco made his way down the hall and towards the office of his boss Mr. Radcliffe. Draco hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door. He hoped sincerely that this wouldn't be bad news. He didn't want anything to ruin his perfect day so far. Gathering the courage, Draco rapped twice on the big oak door.

"Come in," Mr. Radcliffe called out and Draco obliged, "Come on in and sit down Mr. Malfoy."

Draco did as he was asked and sat in the chair on the other side of the man's big maple desk. Draco then looked up at Mr. Radcliffe expectantly.

"I have called you in here to inform you that I am very pleased with your work recently," Mr. Radcliffe began, "I must inform you that several people thought I was off my rocker for hiring you. They all told me that I should never hire an ex-Death Eater."

Draco looked down at the desk in front of him wondering where this man was going with this.

"But that is beside the point. The real reason you are in here is because I am promoting you. I am so thrilled with your work that I am going to give you a raise, and give you some more opportunities here at Gringotts," Mr. Radcliffe explained.

"Wow, thank you sir," Draco replied stunned.

"And since I need to work out a new contract for you and I need to work out the details, why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Mr. Radcliffe suggested.

"I will thank you very much," Draco replied with a smile.

"I will see you tomorrow morning at 8am then," Mr. Radcliffe replied.

Draco stood up and shook the man's hand and then walked out of the office feeling happier then he had in a really long time. It felt like nothing in the world could bring his mood down. Draco grabbed his jacket and got ready to go home. He was planning what he was going to do once he got there. First thing, he was definitely going to take a nap. It was a long work week and early Friday afternoon sounded like a great time for a nap. After that he figured he would try some new recipes out and maybe invite Harry and Ginny over for dinner.

Walking through the door and into the house all of his plans suddenly went out of the window. There sitting on his living room couch was the last person in the world that he expected to see. Astoria Malfoy gave a small smile of greeting as her husband walked into the room.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Draco asked trying to control his temper.

"This is my house just as much as it is yours," Astoria replied.

"No…no it's not. You walked out on this family you don't get to come back," Draco replied vehemently.

"We are still married Draco, I have every right to live in the same house as my husband and son," Astoria replied standing up.

"You lost the right to call Scorpius your son the second you walked out that door. I had to explain to my son what a bitch his mother really is and he has finally accepted that. You are not coming back and messing things up for Scorpius, who I love more than life itself," Draco spat out, "Now tell me why are you really here?"

"I wanted to give this a second try," Astoria responded.

"That's a lie," Draco replied.

"Excuse me?" Astoria asked acting insulted.

"You never even gave it a try the first time. You never tried to love Scorpius. He was just a burden to you. You only got with me for my money and my family name. There was nothing ever there on your part," Draco replied, "I'm ashamed to say it, but I at least did love you. I was crazy in love with you…or at least the girl I thought you were."

"I did too love you," Astoria retorted.

"Yeah you loved my family name and my bank account," Draco replied, "Now are you going to tell you why you are here? I thought you got a one way ticket to Australia."

"I did…" Astoria replied, "And trust me I wouldn't be here if I had any other choice."

"Let me guess…you went back home to your dad. He found out that you left me and Scorpius. He got pissed because you don't leave a Malfoy and kicked you out of the house?" Draco asked.

"How do you know that?" Astoria asked in shock.

"I'm a Malfoy. I come from a long line of people just like you and your father. I know how things work even if I don't buy into it anymore," Draco explained rolling his eyes, "Now the answer is no. Get out of my house."

"But I don't have anywhere to go," Astoria replied.

"Stay at the Leaky Cauldron," Draco suggested.

"I don't have any money," Astoria replied.

"Here is an idea…get a job!" Draco replied.

"But how am I going to survive until I get paid huh?" Astoria asked.

"I will give you enough money for a couple nights at the Leaky Cauldron," Draco replied, "That is the last thing that you are getting from me ever though….well other than divorce papers."

"Jerk," Astoria mumbled but unfortunately Draco heard it.

"Yeah…well at least I am happy," Draco replied, "And I have Scorpius."

"Not for long," Astoria replied with an evil grin, "When we go for the divorce I'm going to fight for sole custody for Scorpius."

"Now why would you do that?" Draco asked.

"Because I have to make you pay somehow, you ruined everything I ever wanted. I wanted to marry a wealthy husband with a great pureblooded family name. I wanted to have power and success. But you, the ungrateful jerk you are, denounced your family name. You gave up the fortune that runs in your family. You settled for a job working at Gringotts Bank," Astoria explained, "I have to make you hurt somehow and this seems like the best way."

"Yeah well I am going to fight back so hard that you won't know what hit you," Draco replied feeling anger course through his veins.

"You can try…but do you really think that they are going to give custody to you the ex-Death Eater?" Astoria asked with a smirk.

"Get the hell out of my house," Draco demanded.

"I want my money for my hotel room," Astoria replied holding out here hand expectantly.

"Get out of my house this instant or I swear I will literally kick you out of it," Draco replied clenching his fists.

Astoria sighed and walked over to the front door and out of the house. Draco walked over the liquor cabinet and grabbed his new best friend, a bottle of firewhiskey. Draco sat in a chair near his fireplace and began to drown his sorrows. The day had somehow turned completely upside down.

Somewhere in the middle of his drunken haze Draco heard knocking on his front door. Stumbling over to the door, Draco finally was able to open it to reveal a concerned Harry.

"Whoa, someone has been drinking just a little too much," Harry said taking in Draco's disheveled appearance.

"Potter…yous wantsss some firewhiskey. It good, real good," Draco slurred out brandishing the nearly empty bottle.

"I think I shall be taking this," Harry replied rolling his eyes and taking the bottle out of Draco's hand, "Come on let's get you settled down."

"Harry, you knows I used to really hates you, I wanted nah-nothing more than tah punch ya face in!" Draco began rambling stumbling on several of his words, "Nowsss you are really cool."

"That's great thanks," Harry said rolling his eyes once more, "Come on let's get you comfortable on the couch."

Harry struggled to get the stumbling Draco over to the couch. Once there he plopped down and began rolling around a lot.

"Stop that, you are going to fall off of the couch," Harry reprimanded.

Draco continued to roll back and forth so Harry sighed and placed a stunning charm on Draco so he would stop moving. Harry then made his way to the kitchen and got a glass of water. He brought it back into the living room and sat Draco up. Draco may not be able to move any of his body but his eyes, but his natural reflexes such as swallowing were still in tact.

Harry got Draco to finish the whole glass of water and then removed the charm. Draco laid back down on the couch and fell quickly asleep. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He then sent a patronus to Ginny informing her that he wouldn't be home that night.

The next morning came far too quickly for Draco. All of a sudden it was like he was in a world of pain. His head felt like someone was using his brain as a bongo and wouldn't quit. Draco groaned as he opened his eyes and sunlight hit him making him feel a whole new world of pain.

"Good morning Draco," Harry said from a chair across from Draco where he was reading a newspaper.

"Ugh…too loud," Draco replied and Harry had to stifle his laughter.

"Hmm do we have a bit of a headache?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yes…now stop rubbing it in," Draco replied slowly trying to sit up.

"Hey, play nicely and I might just use a spell to reduce your headache," Harry replied.

"You can do that?" Draco asked and winced when it came out a little louder then expected causing his head to pound even more.

"As entertaining as this is, I shall give you some relief," Harry replied standing up and pulling out his wand.

Harry did a complicated spell and Draco felt the pain in his head lessen dramatically. Draco sighed in relief.

"Thank you," Draco said sincerely.

"Not a problem…now tell me why you drank so much," Harry said sitting down once more and folded his hands looking very much like a stern parent ready to reprimand a child.

"Well I came home yesterday and Astoria was waiting for me on the couch. Her dad kicked her out because she left me. In pureblood crazy families it is a rule that you never abandon your family even if it's to the point of them abusing you. Well Astoria had no where to live so she came back and I told her I would give her money for a couple nights at a hotel, but after that she was on her own. Then I proceeded to tell her that I was going to get divorce papers and end this. She got mad and told me that she was going to fight for custody of Scorpius," Draco recapped with a sigh, "I'll never get custody of him being an ex-Death Eater and she damn well knows it!"

"Hey, that is not true. Scorpius' opinion does matter in all of this," Harry reasoned, "They are going to ask him who he would prefer to stay with and I don't think Scorpius is gonna tell them he wants to live with Astoria. You and Scorpius sound like you are very close."

"We are, he is my whole world," Draco replied with a sigh.

"You know drinking most of a bottle of firewhiskey isn't going to take your troubles away. You could have done something really stupid last night and you are lucky I showed up. You could have really hurt yourself," Harry lectured as if Draco were a teenager again.

"Hey you don't need to read me the riot act," Draco replied, "I had the weirdest dream ever with Snape in it and he already beat you to it! He lectured me forever in the dream…part of me wonders if it really was a dream."

"That's a little creepy…but hey if he beat me to the punch then that's that," Harry replied with a shrug, "Now I suggest you go get a cup of coffee or treat yourself to a nap."

"Yeah sure..." Draco replied thinking that sounded like a great idea until he had a random realization, "Shit! What time is it?"

"A little past 7, why?" Harry asked confused.

"I have a meeting with my boss at 8 about a promotion," Draco replied, "I have to rush and get there. Thank you so much for everything Harry! Why don't you, Ginny and Lily come over for dinner tonight? That way I can repay you for your kindness."

"Sounds great," Harry replied with a nod, "I will see you later tonight then. Good luck with your promotion!"

"Thanks!" Draco yelled back rushing up the stairs.


	11. Pranks, Trouble, and Angry Fathers

A/N Sorry it took so long to update! I'm in college so I have lots of paper and reading to do. I will try to post the next chapter a lot quicker though! And thank you so much for all of the reviews that I got! You guys are all amazing! And don't forget to check out stories by Completely Sirius and Serpensortia14!

**Chapter 11 Pranks, Trouble and Angry Fathers, oh my! **

Harry Potter walked down the hallway of the Ministry of Magic, waving to the several workers that he knew. Harry opened the door to his office and walked inside preparing himself for the work that he had to do. Sitting right in the middle of his desk was an official looking envelope, so Harry headed over and opened it.

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

I am sorry to inform you, but you need to come over to the school as soon as possible. Your son got himself into a spot of trouble and I need to speak to with you as your schedule permits.

Hoping you are well,

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Harry groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. He had a feeling he knew which son the letter was talking about, James. Harry quickly sent memos to the entire auror department to inform them that he had to head over to Hogwarts to deal with some issues. Harry sent them out and hurriedly walked out of the Ministry. James Sirius Potter was in a lot of trouble!

Apparating into the town of Hogsmeade, Harry tried desperately to get his temper in check. It would do no good to yell at James before he could explain himself so Harry knew he had to calm down. Now, he was usually a very tolerant man and found humor in James' antics. However, James knew perfectly well that if Harry had to be called into the school for one of his pranks then he would be in big trouble.

Harry approached the gates and they opened for him after he stated what he was there for. He walked at a brisk pace towards the front entrance where Professor Longbottom was waiting for him.

"Hello Neville," Harry said in greeting, "Do I even want to know what James did?"

"How are you so sure it's not Albus that got in trouble?" Neville asked jokingly.

"Oh I don't know…just a hunch," Harry replied with laugh.

"James pulled a prank on Professor Steinman that went a little too far," Neville replied.

"And what was this prank?" Harry asked.

"Er—I think it would be best to talk to your son and Professor McGonagall about it," Neville replied and Harry nodded.

"I take it my son asked you to come and get me in hopes that you could calm me down?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…you know him so well," Neville replied with a laugh.

Harry nodded and then the two headed up to the Headmistress' office. Harry couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia walking through the corridors.

"Doesn't it feel weird to work here having gone to school here so many years ago?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it did at first…especially being able to call some of our old professors by their first name, but by now I've gotten used to it," Neville replied.

By this point they made it to Professor McGonagall's office. Neville told the statue the password and then the two ascended the steps. They walked into the office to find Professor McGonagall seated behind her desk glaring at James who was seated opposite of her. James was slouched down in his chair. It was apparent he knew he was in trouble…but there was still a little bit of a smirk on his face due to his cockiness.

"Good afternoon Professor McGonagall," Harry greeted before sitting down in the chair next to his son who refused to look at him.

"Good afternoon Harry," Professor McGonagall replied, "And how I wish you were called here under better circumstances.

"Me as well," Harry replied and then he turned to James who was still staring intently at the carpet in front of him, "Now may I ask what prank you pulled on poor Professor Steinman?"

"Er—well that's a long story…how about we all just forget about it and move on?" James asked with a shrug.

"I don't think so young man," Harry replied and James sighed, "Now tell me what you did."

"Well Steinman is an arse and he…" James began rudely but Harry cut him off.

"Professor Steinman and James Sirius lose the attitude," Harry replied, "Now tell me point blank: what did you do?"

"Well I set some Doxys loose in Steinman's office and…" James stated and Harry opened his mouth to correct James but James stopped him, "Fine Professor Steinman's office then and well they may have bitten him. But I was stupid and accidentally left my textbook in his office…so they caught me!"

"Oh it wouldn't have been too hard to figure out that it was you James, even without the notebook," Professor Longbottom stated from where he was standing behind Harry and James.

"Now as I'm sure you are aware the Doxy bite is venomous so Professor Steinman had to rush to take the antidote, if he hadn't been able to the result would have been disastrous," Professor McGonagall stated getting to the point, "That is why we are taking this very seriously."

"Oh come on!" James replied, "I didn't mean for them to bite Stei…er—Professor Steinman."

"But you also didn't think through the possibility that they could. It's called thinking about your actions before you do them," Professor McGonagall scolded.

"Okay, I'm sorry," James stated even though they could tell that he really didn't mean it, "I won't do it again!"

"No, you certainly won't James Sirius," Harry said staring down his son, "Now what is his punishment from the school?"

"Well James already has detention until Saturday, so I don't think that adding more regular detention would do us any good," Professor McGonagall began and James sighed.

"Why do you have detention until Saturday?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes.

"I may have pulled a prank on the Slytherins and made it downpour over their house table during dinner one night…" James stated and couldn't help but smirk a little.

Harry had to control his urge to burst out laughing. He knew that it was not appropriate at the moment because he was scolding his son for pulling another prank, but Harry had to admit that it was a great prank. Harry just settled with nodding for Professor McGonagall to continue.

"Well we were thinking about giving him in-school-suspension," Professor McGonagall replied and James groaned.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Harry replied.

"Oh come on!" James called out, "Do I have to?"

"Yes you have to," Harry replied, "You did the crime…now you face the consequences."

"For how long?" James asked with a sigh.

"Well today is Thursday, so I think tomorrow, Monday, and Tuesday should be sufficient," Professor McGonagall stated and James groaned, "Now you know this means you are to be in my office at 7 am where you will have breakfast. Then you will work on the assignments from all of your classes and have lunch in here and then continue with your assignments. You are free to go for dinner, but tomorrow night you obviously have to go to Professor Longbottom for detention right after dinner."

"This sucks," James stated.

"Can I go somewhere private to talk with my son?" Harry asked and James' shoulders slumped.

"Sure, I will let you use my office," Professor McGonagall said while standing up, "Professor Longbottom and I will step out for a moment."

"Thank you," Harry replied and they both nodded before walking out and closing the door behind them.

James watched nervously as Harry paced back and forth. After a couple minutes of doing so, Harry stopped abruptly and turned to face his son.

"James Sirius, what in the hell would possess you to do such a thing?" Harry asked.

"This is what you get for naming your son after the oh-so-angelic James Potter and his lovely sidekick Sirius Black," a voice came from a sneering picture frame.

Harry and James both turned and looked at the picture of Severus Snape that was hanging on the wall.

"Now Severus, don't be that way. You got into your fair share of trouble while at Hogwarts as well," the portrait of Albus Dumbledore interjected, "I think it was very honorable of Harry to name his son after his father and godfather. It certainly seems to fit. You do look so much like James and you certainly seem to have the same mischievous mind as James and Sirius."

"Thank you," James replied with a smile, "So can you now tell my dad that he doesn't need to yell at me and that he should fight Professor McGonagall on this stupid in-school-suspension thing?"

"Absolutely not! Nothing he says to me is going to get you out of trouble young man!" Harry exclaimed glaring at his oldest son.

"Oh this is so lovely to see that there is payback for all the years of having to deal with you," Snape said to Harry with a smirk, "It is so nice for you to have to deal with it as well."

"Okay, getting back to the point here," Harry replied narrowing his eyes and shaking his head, "Would you like to tell me why in the hell you decided to play this prank?"

"Sure…and I promise you that there was a good reason!" James defended.

"Oh there better be," Harry replied taking a seat next to his son.

"Okay, well are you aware that Albus has become very close friends with Scorpius?" James asked.

"Yes, but what does Scorpius Malfoy have to do with this?" Harry asked confused, "Please tell me that this doesn't have to do with you picking on him in some way!"

"No! Not at all! Scorpius is a cool kid. We bonded in detention the other night," James explained and Harry rolled his eyes and nodded for James to continue, "Well Albus came to me the other day and told me that Professor Steinman has been picking on Scorpius in class. Apparently on the first day of class Steinman walked in and told them that the only thing worse in this world than Death Eaters is their children! He said that straight to Scorpius' face dad! That is so uncalled for! Scorpius apparently ran out of the class and didn't come out of his room for the rest of the day! Then in the classes since Steinman keeps making rude remarks to him! That is so unfair. He is judging a student by who his dad is. Scorpius is so cool!"

"I know how Scorpius feels," Harry replied looking up at the picture of the ex-Potions Master, "I once had a teacher who did the same. He hated my dad and since I look so much like him he took it out on me."

James was confused when he followed his father's gaze to the picture of Snape.

"But why did you name Albus, Albus Severus if you didn't get along with him?" James asked, "And aren't you always telling us that he was one of the bravest men you ever knew?"

"Er—well that's not the point at the moment," Harry replied scratching the back of his head nervously avoiding the picture of Snape, "The point is that I will be having a discussion with Professor Steinman!"

"He doesn't like you either dad," James replied and then continued when Harry looked confused, "He despises that you kept Narcissa and Draco from Azkaban and that you got Lucius' sentence shortened."

"Does this man not realize that I owe my life several times over to the Malfoy family?" Harry asked more to himself, "Oh Steinman will defiantly be hearing from me!"

"Hey! You get to call him Steinman, but I have to refer to him as Professor Steinman?" James cried out in protest.

"Er—right sorry, that's what I meant," Harry replied with a sheepish smile.

"Sure…but as you can see there was a very valid reason for pulling that prank and I think that it is unfair to punish me for it. So…now that we agree, I will be going…" James said quickly standing up and about to head for the door.

Harry reached over and grabbed his arm before he could get too far away though.

"Not so fast James," Harry replied and pointed to the chair which James obligingly sat down in, "We are not done here. Yes, I can see why you would want to pull the prank. However, that was a very dangerous prank and you really could have hurt yourself or Ste…er—Professor Steinman. James you have to think things through before you do them."

"I know…but he was messing with Albus' friend Scorpius and you don't mess with my family or anyone who is close to my family," James stated making Harry smile, "What?"

"You are just really reminding me of Sirius right now," Harry explained.

"And of James, he would have done the same," the portrait of Dumbledore interjected.

"I wish I could have met them, they seem like they were so cool. They definitely could give me some amazing prank ideas," James stated with a smug smile.

"No…you get enough of those from your Uncle George!" Harry replied and James laughed, "And don't forget that you are currently in trouble for pranks!"

"Oh come on! I'm sorry," James replied rolling his eyes, "Do you want me to say that I won't do it again?"

"No…because we both know that won't happen," Harry replied with a laugh, "But I do want you to promise to think through your pranks before you do them."

"Okay, okay," James replied with a nod, "So what did you think of my Slytherin rain prank?"

"Don't tell anyone…but that was pretty great," Harry confessed with a smile.

"I thought you would enjoy it! Professor Longbottom did too, but he gave me detention for it anyways," James replied with a groan.

"Did you really expect him to do otherwise?" Harry asked.

"No, but that doesn't make it any less annoying," James replied with a dramatic sigh and Harry couldn't help but laugh at his son's antics, "So you aren't going to plead my case with Professor McGonagall then?"

"No, you are going to have to deal with the consequences of this one," Harry replied sternly.

James groaned but nodded.

"Can I go now then? I want to make the most of my free time while I still have it," James stated.

"Yeah, sure….I've done my fatherly duty of scolding you," Harry replied, "Just remember to think things through next time."

"Okay I will," James replied.

James got up and quickly hugged his father goodbye before running out the door. Harry sat there and shook his head. Harry was lost in his thoughts for a minute until a voice pulled him out of them.

"You named your son after me?" the voice of a certain Severus Snape asked curiously.

Harry took a deep breath before looking up at the portrait and nodding.

"I take it you know everything then?" Snape asked, "You looked at all of the memories that I gave you?"

"Yeah, I did," Harry replied, "Albus has my mum's eyes…I thought it was very fitting."  
"As shocking as this may seem…thank you," Snape stated, "I am honored that you would do that for me. I know that we didn't always get along…er—well really ever get along. But you have to understand…the Marauders made my life hell and James stole the love of my life. You just look so much like him. Looking at you everyday was like rubbing it in my face over and over again."

"I know…I get it," Harry replied, "But you should know I'm not following in your footsteps. Draco made my life pretty complicated here as well, but we have moved past that. I think it is safe to say that Draco and I have struck up an odd friendship of sorts."

"That's wonderful Harry," the portrait of Dumbledore stated with a smile, "And I'm glad to hear that your sons and Scorpius have struck up a friendship as well."

"Yeah, I'm really glad that they have too," Harry stated with a smile.

Harry sat there for the better part of an hour having a conversation with the two portraits. Harry told them about his daughter Lily and his marriage to Ginny. They also discussed how Draco was doing, since the two portraits were asleep when Draco and Scorpius were in the office. Snape was very interested in how his godson was doing and spent a good five minutes cursing Astoria for what she had done to Draco. After the hour was up Harry realized he best be heading back to work. He proceeded to get up and bid them goodbye. He knew that he would be back soon with Draco to have a little word with Professor Steinman though.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Never Mess With A Man's Son

A/N Okay so I totally lied when I said this update would be quicker…but hey I've had a ton of homework and papers and reading that I had to do. I have a huge Shaping of the Modern World paper that counts for a lot of my grade that I have been working on. Yay college. Lolz. However, Thanksgiving break is coming up soon and I get a week off so that should give me plenty of time to write. It will be a perfect time to get inspired too, with HP7 coming out and all! Yay! Can't wait. Well I'm going to stop going on about nothing and leave ya'll to read and hopefully enjoy my chapter.

**Chapter 12 Never mess with a man's son**

Draco woke up at around 10 in the morning to insistent knocking on his front door. Draco grabbed a robe off of the chair in his room and threw it on before rubbing his eyes and walking down the stairs to his front door. Upon opening the door he found Harry standing there fully dressed and looking wide awake.

"Good morning," Harry said with a big smile.

"Good morning…what are you doing here so early in the morning on a Sunday?" Draco asked.

"Oh come on it's not that early!" Harry replied with a laugh, "And you and I need to talk and we have some business to handle."

"Uh oh…this doesn't sound good," Draco replied, "Well come on in. We can discuss whatever this is over some really strong coffee and good food."

"Sounds good," Harry replied and followed Draco into the house and into the kitchen.

"So what's going on?" Draco asked while he began to make scrambled eggs.

"Well I got a letter from Hogwarts Thursday and I had to go to the school because my son James got himself into a bit of trouble," Harry stated.

"What did he do?" Draco asked while adding some salt to the eggs.

"He put Doxys in Professor Steinman's office and they bit him," Harry replied with a sigh.

"Ooh, McGonagall must have been really mad!" Draco replied while bringing the plates over to the table and going to get some orange juice, "James didn't get suspended did he?"

"He got a couple days of in-school-suspension for it," Harry replied, "He was not happy at all about it. He kept trying to get me to persuade McGonagall out of it. If that were even possible."

"Yeah, McGonagall is one tough cookie," Draco replied with a laugh, "I'm sorry to sound rude…but what does this have anything to do with me?"

"I'm getting there I promise," Harry replied with a chuckle, "So I of course asked him his reasoning. It turns out Albus and Scorpius have become quite good friends. James is really protective of his brother and his brother's friends. James and Scorpius also apparently bonded in detention with Neville. Well anyway, their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Steinman is apparently being very rude. On the first day of class he walked in and began to rant about how he hates Death Eaters and their children obviously directed at Scorpius. He also stated to the whole class his dislike of me because I helped you and your mum. Scorpius ran out of the class and Steinman has been a jerk ever since."

The fork from Draco's right hand slipped out and dropped with a loud clang on the table top.

"How dare he do that to my son!" Draco yelled standing up and knocking the chair out from behind him, "I am going to march right over to that school and give that imbecile a piece of my mind!"

"That's why I came to you," Harry replied calmly, "I think you and I need to go and have a talk with this man."

"I don't need you to come with me, it's my son he insulted," Draco replied.

"And that is why I need to go and make sure you don't kill him. If you land yourself in Azkaban you can't help Scorpius and Astoria isn't even going to have to put up a fight to get him," Harry reasoned, "Now I can't let you leave this house until you have calmed down a little."

"Oh yeah, try and stop me," Draco replied angrily.

"In case you have forgotten Draco, I am head of the Auror Department," Harry replied standing up, "I don't think you want to try me."

Draco took in a couple shaky breaths before nodding and sitting back down in his chair.

"You're right, I need to calm down. I'm sorry that I just went off on you…I know it's not your fault and I know you must be just as angry with the situation as I am," Draco said softly while Harry sat down as well.

"Apology accepted. Now do you think you are calm enough to have a rational discussion with this man?" Harry asked.

"I think so…but I don't know if I can ever truly be rational with this man. He messed with my son and no one messes with him!" Draco replied.

"I know how you feel," Harry replied with a small smile, "Okay, now let's go give this man a piece of our minds!"

Harry and Draco made their way over to Hogwarts and were greeted at the gate by Professor McGonagall.

"Good afternoon Harry and Draco," Professor McGonagall said opening the gate.

"How did you know we were coming?" Draco asked confused.

"Harry let me know that you two would like a word with Professor Steinman," Professor McGonagall stated.

"Yes, we certainly would like a word with that poor excuse for a professor," Draco replied gritting his teeth.

"Okay gentlemen, I will let you have a word with him. However, if he quits I must ask that you help me find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Professor McGonagall replied.

"Certainly, Professor," Harry replied with a nod.

"Okay, let's go," Professor McGonagall replied and motioned them forward.

The two men followed the Headmistress into Hogwarts and up the stairs to the fifth floor where Professor Steinman's office was located. Professor McGonagall knocked on the door and when Steinman called for her to come in she left he two ex-students in the hallway.

"Professor Steinman, I have two parents here that would like a word with you," Professor McGonagall informed the teacher who was stationed behind his desk.

"Send them in," Steinman replied without looking up from the book that he was reading.

McGonagall nodded and went out into the hallway to get Draco and Harry.

"Go on in," Professor McGonagall said before walking towards her office.

Harry and Draco headed into the office and shut the door behind them. Steinman put his book down and then froze in shock.

"Professor Steinman," Harry stated with a little nod before sitting down in a chair across from the desk.

Draco didn't trust himself to say anything without losing his temper so he just sat down in the chair next to Harry.

"Er—what brings you here?" Professor Steinman finally stuttered out.

"Oh I think you know why we are here," Harry replied calmly, "But incase you really are that thick I will explain. It seems that you have taken to making comments and picking on our sons, particularly Draco's son Scorpius."

"And I have every right too. That is my personal opinion. He chose to become a Death Eater and because of him I lost my mum!" Professor Steinman stated glaring at Draco.

"Don't even get me started on that. I lost more people than I can even count because of Voldemort and his followers. In case you don't remember I never knew my parents! Yet you don't see me hating Draco do you?" Harry ranted.

"And if you think that I chose to be a Death Eater you are crazy! I had no choice! If I didn't do what the Dark Lord said then he would have killed me!" Draco replied while glaring at Professor Steinman.

"So what makes your life more important than the lives of the other people that it was okay for you to save your life but aid in the death of others?" Steinman asked pinning Draco with a look of utter disgust.

"I have never claimed bravery. That is why I was not put into Gryffindor. But I can tell you that I have a clear conscious when it comes to people being killed because of me. I do not in any way shape or form believe that I aided in the death of anyone. I couldn't even kill Dumbledore and I was assigned to," Draco replied softly and slowly as if speaking to a little child who was having trouble understanding.

"If he was capable of aiding in the death of others I would not be sitting here in front of you today," Harry replied, "He saved my life. However, this is not exactly the point here. The point is what you are doing to our sons! My son had nothing to do with me deciding to help out the Malfoy family and Draco's son was in no way involved in being a Death Eater. You have got to stop picking on them."

"Oh yeah? And what if I decided that I don't want to?" Steinman asked standing up and crossing his arms, "It is not up to you Mr. Potter as to how I run my class or even to how I choose to treat my students."

"I don't know if you are aware Professor Steinman, but I am sure that you are, I am head of the Auror department. I have a lot of power in the Wizarding world. If I really so desired I could destroy your career and any hopes you have for getting a job other than scrubbing toilets. Now you listen to me and you listen well. You will stop picking on my son and on Draco's son." Harry said standing up to meet Steinman's level.

"You still have no authority over my classroom Potter and you never will," Professor Steinman replied, "Now out of my office the both of you!"

Without another word Harry and Draco walked out of the office and shut the door behind them. Draco stared at Harry in amazement as they walked down the steps. After a couple seconds Harry caught on.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side!" Draco replied with a chuckle.

"Er—you mean to never get on my bad side again?" Harry asked with a laugh, "Because I'm pretty sure all of the years we spent at Hogwarts neither of us were on each other's good side."

"Haha well yes. Were you serious about what you just said?" Draco asked and Harry raised an eyebrow signaling for him to elaborate, "Can you really destroy his whole career?"

"I guess I technically could…I'm certainly hoping that it doesn't come to that though. I think he was more frightened then he let on though," Harry replied with a shrug, "I just hope we don't have to follow through on our deal with Professor McGonagall. Finding a new Defense teacher may take some time and certainly a lot of effort."

"You would be such a great teacher for that class. I mean you are the one who started that whole Dumbledore's Army thing. Which is absolutely incredible and I admire that you defined that bitch Umbridge," Draco acknowledged with a laugh.

"Well that's a completely different statement then what you would have said at the time! I mean you joined her group to try and take down my little defense group," Harry stated.

"Yeah I did…but that was more to make my father proud, which seems to be the reasoning behind most of my actions when I was younger," Draco replied with a weak laugh, "God I was so obnoxious when I was a teenager wasn't I? Always saying, 'wait until my father hears about this!'"

"Yeah…I will admit there were several times that I wanted to punch your face in," Harry replied with a smirk and Draco mocked punching him in the arm, "The day Hermione hit you was quite a highlight of my Hogwarts years."

"Shut it Potter," Draco replied trying to act serious, but couldn't help but let s mile appear on his face.

"As you wish Malfoy," Harry replied and lightly punched Draco on the shoulder as the two headed out of the massive wooden front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

PLEASE REVIEW! It will really make my day. And since it's raining out it will be like my sunshine on a cloudy day. Haha. Bad simile aside…please let me know what you think!


	13. What is going on?

Thank you so much to those of you that have reviewed my story! I'm sorry that it has taken so long for me to update once again. I don't think I will have one up until after my finals, but you never know! We all need a break from studying sometime! So I hope you enjoy this chapter! And who all saw Harry Potter 7! I thought it was absolutely amazing! And Tom Felton's acting was brilliant! He totally portrays how I pictured Draco starting to feel remorse for what is going on. (Not to mention he is insanely hot!)

**Chapter 13 What is going on?**

Monday morning Scorpius, Albus and Rose headed towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They were chatting about random things to keep Scorpius' mind off of the fact that he was going to Professor Steinman's class.

"But seriously if I have to hear James complain about ISS one more time I may go push him into the Black Lake," Albus stated shaking his head.

"Yeah but if McGonagall was making me clean the hallways and the bathrooms and then sit for hours in her office not allowed to do anything but school work I would go insane too," Scorpius stated with a laugh.

"True…but James got what he deserved," Rose stated bluntly, "Professor McGonagall is right to punish him so harshly."

"Yeah, but it's still annoying to listen to him complain about it!" Albus replied, "And plus you don't have to live with him during the holidays. He will never stop complaining about it!"

"I'm sure your father will put a stop to it," Rose said matter-of-factly.

By this point they were walking through the door and went to sit down in the back of the classroom. They grabbed their books out of their bags and placed them on the desks in front of them. They sat there in silence waiting for Professor Steinman to come in. The silence was in hope that Steinman would find no reason to take points away from them.

When Steinman finally came in it wasn't with his usual swagger. He walked with his head down towards the front of the room and walked to the board. He wrote "Read pages 50-80 in silence and then write two feet of parchment on it." He then sat down at his desk and opened a book and began to read. Scorpius, Albus and Rose shared a confused look and then did as they were told. It was so unusual that he was not standing at the front of the room and flaunting his knowledge of the subject and saying ignorant comments to Scorpius.

This weird behavior continued all the way to the end of October. After awhile this behavior was what was expected of his class. So on Halloween, the students were in for a great surprise. The Halloween feast was in full swing. Students were stuffing their faces with all different kinds of sweets, when all of a sudden Professor Steinman stood up sending his chair flying out from behind him.

"I can't take this anymore! Death Eaters are nothing but scum and so is all of Slytherin house! They are all nothing but dirt! And I hate the whole Malfoy family! Draco and Narcissa Malfoy should have gone to Azkaban for life and Harry Potter is an idiot for helping them stay out of prison!" Professor Steinman screamed out.

With that Professor Steinman stormed out of the Great Hall which was left in stunned silence.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked when she looked over at Scorpius who had his head down on the table and his body was shaking.

Albus and Rose looked at each other trying to figure out what to do. However, they were shocked when Scorpius sat back up and they found him laughing so hard that tears were coming down his face.

"Scorp?" Albus asked confused.

"I'm sorry, that was great! He just totally snapped," Scorpius said wiping the tears with the back of his hand.

"You're not bothered by what he said?" Rose asked.

"No…I mean he went off on Albus' dad too. I don't really care anymore. He stopped picking on me in class now…that's what really matters," Scorpius replied with a shrug.

"Well I don't think Steinman will be teaching anymore after this," James said inserting himself into their conversation, "McG won't let him back into a classroom."

"McG? Are you and Professor McGonagall best friends after your insane amounts of detentions?" Albus asked his older brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course we are, we are tight," James replied with a smirk and leaned back placing his feet on the table.

"JAMES POTTER!" Professor McGonagall yelled walking up to the Gryffindor table, "Feet off the table."

James sighed and put his feet back on the ground. Scorpius, Albus and Rose all tried to fight back their laughter.

"Certainly Professor McGonagall," James replied with fake enthusiasm.

"Now Mr. Malfoy I would personally like to apologize for Professor Steinman's actions. Trust me he will no longer be allowed to teach in this school," Professor McGonagall said sincerely.

Scorpius nodded in reply not knowing what to say.

"Mr. Potter, I want you in my office now," Professor McGonagall said to James before walking off.

"What did you do now?" Rose asked James giving him a stern look.

"Er—I may have put a ton of Decoy Detonators in the head of Slytherin houses' office as a prank…" James replied biting his lip, "But there is no way that she can prove that I did it! Albus, can you please say that you did it? I'm not sure if she considers this worthy of informing dad and if that happens I am in a ton of trouble. He said that if he is called to the school again that I am really going to regret it…"

"James no one would ever believe that I did it," Albus replied.

"True….damn it," James replied, "Scorpius?"

"That's okay…I don't think my dad is as lenient as yours, so I would probably be in just as much trouble as you will be," Scorpius replied and James sighed.

"Fine…I will go face McGonagall," James replied with a scowl on his face.

"I thought you guys were tight, so tight that she is McG," Albus replied with a smirk.

"Oh shut up," James said crossing his arms.

James stood up and walked off to go to Professor McGonagall's office. As soon as he was out of earshot Rose began to voice her disapproval.

"I can't believe him trying to get someone else to take responsibility for a prank that he pulled just so that he wouldn't have to deal with the consequences!" Rose ranted, "He is so immature! If Uncle Harry isn't happy with him then James deserves it!"

"Calm down Rose, we all know James is the immature one in the family," Albus replied shaking his head, "You at least don't have to live with him. He has been trying to get me and Lily to take the blame for his pranks since we were born! My dad isn't stupid though, he always sees right through it."

"As he should," Rose replied before picking up _Magical Creatures of the Arctic _and burying herself behind it.

Scorpius and Albus shared a look before continuing to shove their faces with all kinds of sweets. Up in Professor McGonagall's office James was wishing that he was back at the Gryffindor table enjoying the Halloween feast. McGonagall was pacing back in forth in front of her desk trying to find the right words to get through to James. After a couple minutes of silence James decided to be brave and to break the ice.

"Er—are you going to inform my father of this?" James asked, "Because really I don't think that would be fair and all…"

"And why wouldn't that be fair Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked James giving him her famous glare.

"Well my dad is really busy being head auror and all so it wouldn't be fair to take him from his hard work…" James said with an impish smile, "He does really love his work after all and it wouldn't be nice to drag him away from something that he loves."

"Oh okay…in that case I will inform your mother," Professor McGonagall replied, seeing what James was really trying to avoid.

"Er—well then she would tell him anyway…" James replied.

"And this has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that your father said that you would be in real trouble the next time he was called here?" Professor McGonagall asked leveling James with a look.

"Maybe a little…please Professor! I don't want to know what kind of punishment he has in mind!" James replied giving Professor McGonagall a pouting puppy dog face.

"I am telling your father James. He deserves to know," Professor McGonagall replied, "The letter has already been sent."

"Fine…but my death is on your hands then!" James replied, ever so dramatic.

"Mr. Potter, Harry doesn't have it in him to kill someone let alone his own son. I'm not too worried about your demise," Professor McGonagall replied turning her back towards James to hide the little smile on her face, "You know it scary how much you remind me of your grandfather and his best friend Sirius."

"Thank you," James replied with a big smile.

"I'm not sure it is a compliment in the sense that they were probably in detention more often then not," Professor McGonagall replied while sitting down behind her desk.

"What were they like?" James asked curiously.

McGonagall immediately began to tell stories of James' two namesakes while they were at Hogwarts. James listened in awe to the pranks that they pulled and in amazement at how his grandfather had ended up winning over his grandmother. By the time that Harry arrived James was laughing hard at a tale of the Marauders turning the Great Hall into a massive pool party of finals week.

"Er—did I read the letter right? I could have sworn James was in trouble," Harry asked confused.

"Right…sorry we got a little sidetracked…." Professor McGonagall said shaking her head at her uncharacteristic moment, "Your son here decided to put a ton of Decoy Detonators in the head of Slytherin House's office!"

"James…not again!" Harry replied slumping down in the seat next to his son, "Why can't I be called into this office for something good like you just won an award for excellence or something?"

"There are awards for being excellent?" James asked perking up.

"Yes…at school work," Professor McGonagall replied and James frowned and slumped back down.

"Now Mr. Potter you will serve detention with Professor Parkinson for the next two weeks helping her tutor her first year Slytherins," Professor McGonagall replied and James' jaw dropped.

"What?" James replied, "That is ridiculous! Why can't I tutor first year Gryffindors?"

"Because you need to get over your Slytherin House hatred young man," Professor McGonagall replied and Harry couldn't help but softly chuckle, "Don't think I won't put you in detention too Harry!"

"Right…sorry ma'am," Harry replied softly and James smirked at the thought of his father in detention alongside him.

"Now James you may go back to the feast," Professor McGonagall replied and James looked confused.

"You mean you didn't call my dad here to yell at me?" James asked.

"No, I didn't…" Professor McGonagall replied.

"You didn't?" Harry and James asked at the same time.

"No, your father and I have some business to discuss," Professor McGonagall replied, "Your choice to get in trouble at the same time that I needed him here is your own fault. Otherwise he wouldn't have had to know."

"And don't think we won't be talking about this later James Sirius! I said no more ridiculous pranks!" Harry said sternly and James groaned before standing up and leaving.

As soon as James shut the door behind him Harry turned to McGonagall.

"What business do you need to discuss with me?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh a certain Professor Steinman who just walked out after blowing up at the whole Great Hall," Professor McGonagall replied.

"Seriously?" Harry asked trying to imagine it.

"Yes…you and Mr. Malfoy agreed to find me a replacement if he quit," Professor McGonagall stated and Harry nodded.

"Er—how soon do you need one by?" Harry asked.

"Two days, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall replied.

Please Review! Love you guys!


	14. Have you all lost your minds?

Hey! Thank you guys so much for reviewing and for those of you that wished me luck on my finals! They are now finished and I can relax and enjoy myself at home and write lots and lots. Well I hope ya'll like this chapter. I know some of you probably won't be happen with the way it ends…but it was the only way that I could make it work in my mind. So…enjoy!

**Chapter 14 Have you all lost your minds?**

Scorpius sat down for breakfast next to Albus and Rose and across from James who had a very sullen look on his face. Scorpius reached for some toast and then dared to ask James what was wrong.

"Professor McGonagall is making my help Professor Parkinson tutor her first year Slytherins! How absolutely ridiculous is that!" James replied enraged.

"So I guess she isn't McG anymore?" Albus couldn't help but ask with a smirk on his face.

James glared at his younger brother before dropping his head down on the table and groaning about how much he hates his life. Scorpius and Albus shared a look, both trying hard not to start laughing. They knew it would set James off, which was something they wanted to avoid.

"So how is the Gryffindor Quidditch team training coming?" Albus asked his brother attempting to change the subject.

James' head popped back up and his whole face brightened. Albus pretended to listen while he went off about how this upcoming season was going to be the best one yet and listed all of the amazing things each of the players could do. James was a seeker for the team. He was put on the team last year, which made his father happier than words could ever express.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius asked Rose who was furiously scribbling things down on a piece of parchment.

"I'm trying to make sure that I have the timeline correct for our History of Magic test today," Rose replied not looking up from her work.

"We have a History of Magic test today?" Scorpius asked his eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes…where have you been? Professor Binns told us about it last class. It is on the Goblin Rebellions in the early 14th century," Rose said finally looking up from her work to give Scorpius a stern look, "You haven't been listening in class have you?"

"Er—no…but I can't help it! He could put coffee to sleep!" Scorpius replied.

"Who? Professor Binns?" Albus asked having heard Scorpius' statement.

"Yes…apparently we have a test today in his class," Scorpius replied.

"We do?" Albus replied in shock.

"Honestly! Do you two even attend class?" Rose replied looking scandalized by the idea that neither boy knew important information such as a looming test.

"Physically…yes. Mentally…not so much," Albus replied honestly.

Rose rolled her eyes and went back to her furious writing on the piece of parchment. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and shrugged. Just then the owls arrived bringing the mail. A beautiful grey owl came swooping down and landed in front of Scorpius. Scorpius untied the letter from the owl's leg and fed it some of his crust before it flew off once more.

Dear Scorpius,

I am so glad to hear that you are in Slytherin House. I know your father must be very proud that you got into his old house. I am also glad to hear that your classes are going well. I do hope that Professor Steinman treats you better. I am sorry that our family's actions caused your trouble. I am sure your father was livid when he found out. Nothing is really new with me. I really do enjoy hearing from you. However, I do feel somewhat bad for going behind your father's back. Maybe we should tell him…he may be more understanding then you think. Well write again soon.

Love,

Grandmum Malfoy

Scorpius looked up after reading the letter to see both Rose and Albus staring at him. He hadn't notice them both reading the leader over his shoulder. They looked really confused.

"Why did you tell her that you are in Slytherin?" Albus asked.

"Well both her and my Grandfather stated how proud it would make my father if I were in Slytherin. I figured they wanted me to be in Slytherin…so I lied. I didn't want them to stop writing me if they found out I was in Gryffindor," Scorpius explained blushing a little.

"Don't you think that this is the reason why your dad doesn't want you to know them?" Rose asked ever the logical one.

"But my Grandmother seems really nice. She seems to actually care about me…and is it so awful that I want more to my family then my father and me?" Scorpius asked before getting up and storming off out of the Great Hall.

Scorpius headed around the castle without a real destination in mind. He didn't have class until an hour and half from now. True, he could be studying for that History of Magic test…but he didn't feel like concentrating on school work at the moment.

Turning a corner to walk down another random hallway, Scorpius walked into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry…" Scorpius trailed off when he realized who it was, "Mum…what are you doing here?"

"Scorpius! I didn't see you there. I am here to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job," Astoria replied and then hesitantly added, "So how are you doing?"

"How did you know about that?" Scorpius asked ignoring the question that his mum asked, "I thought that you were in Australia."

"I came back, and then your lovely father kicked me out on the streets," Astoria replied rolling her eyes, "What a charming man, huh?"

"Don't you dare talk about my dad like that!" Scorpius replied glaring at her indignantly.

"Manners," Astoria replied shaking her head, "Now I must be off."

Astoria then walked off with her head held high. Scorpius glared at his mother's retreating figure. He shook his head in disbelief. At that moment Albus and Rose came around the corner.

"We have been looking for you everywhere!" Albus replied exasperated, "We are sorry. We have no right to tell you who you should and shouldn't write to."

"It's fine," Scorpius replied a little too harshly.

"It's clearly not fine…we really are sorry," Rose replied hoping she sounded sincere.

"No, it's not you guys. I believe you. I just ran into my mum," Scorpius explained.

"What?" Albus and Rose asked at the same time.

"She is here to apply for the Defense job," Scorpius replied with a groan, "And I thought Steinman was bad…"

"Your dad will never let this happen…he will talk to McGonagall I'm sure," Albus replied.

"It's really hard to find people who are qualified for the job though," Scorpius replied, "And despite all of her other faults my mum is really good at Defense. I think it might be because of her fascination with the Dark Arts. My father knows a lot about it too…well obviously you can't be a part of Voldemort's inner circle without knowing Dark Arts."

"I still think your father will do something about it though," Rose replied and then added, "Now let's go get so information in your heads so that the two of you don't fail this test today!"

"Wow, a lot of faith you have in us," Albus replied jokingly as the three of them headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

In one of the towers of Hogwarts parallel to the Gryffindor tower Professor McGonagall was in shock from her visitor that just left. Astoria Malfoy. She couldn't believe it! Grabbing some floo powder, Professor McGonagall walked over to the fireplace and threw some in. She hoped that Harry was at home. When she came through to the Potter House she found Ginny sitting at the table reading a magazine.

"Hello Professor McGonagall," Ginny said brightly and then her face darkened, "What did James do this time?"

"Nothing, I am actually here to talk to your husband about a visitor that I got today," Professor McGonagall replied.

"Oh okay, he is in the living room with Draco. They are discussing who they can get to be the Defense teacher."

"Draco is here? That saves me a trip to his house later," Professor McGonagall replied walking into the living room.

"Hello Professor McGonagall," Harry said in surprise when she walked in and then his eyes narrowed, "What prank did James pull? Please tell me he hasn't been expelled this time!"

"No, he hasn't done anything…for once. I am here to tell you both that Astoria came to my office today to apply for the Defense job. As much as I would hate to do it, if you two don't find a replacement I have no choice but to hire her. She is extremely qualified," Professor McGonagall replied sadly.

"No! There is no way I am letting her teach Scorpius!" Draco replied outraged.

"I need a teacher Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall replied calmly, "I want this to happen just as much as you do though. She is a last resort if you two don't come through. Do you have any possibilities?"

"No…no one wants the job. Even though the curse on the position has been broken no one wants to risk and take the job," Harry explained.

"Plus hardly anyone is qualified for the position. It turns out that very few people are talented in Defense and those who are happen to be Aurors," Draco stated with a shake off his head, "Harry here would be perfect for the position…but no, he has to be head of the Auror Department!"

"Well I am sorry for being successful!" Harry replied with a laugh, "I think I know someone who is qualified but I know that they are going to refuse to even think about it."

"Who? I am pretty good at persuasion," Draco replied, his eyes lighting up at the idea of a possible prospect.

"You," Harry replied.

"Me?" Draco asked looking at Harry like he just told him the sky was green, "You can't be serious!"

"I told you that you would refuse to even think about it!" Harry replied.

"And what would possibly make me qualified for the position?" Draco asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well you were quite good in class in school. Not to mention that you do know a lot about the Dark Arts Draco," Professor McGonagall stated sitting down on an armchair.

"I don't think my knowledge of the Dark Arts is something to be proud of," Draco replied bitterly.

"It could be your chance to redeem yourself," Harry replied.

"Do you know how many letters you will get saying that you have gone nuts for hiring an ex-Death Eater," Draco argued, "No one trusts me!"

"I think that is a little much. If I didn't trust you, you wouldn't be sitting on this couch next to me. I don't make friends with people that I don't trust," Harry replied, "And I will vouch for you and claim that I will have the Auror office keep an eye on you. That should appease the angry parents."

"That is a wonderful idea Harry," Professor McGonagall stated.

Draco looked back and forth between the two trying to decide what was going on. They both had clearly lost their minds.

"You are nuts! The both of you! I think I should have you both committed," Draco replied shaking his head.

"It's either you or Astoria," Professor McGonagall replied.

Draco stared at her for a minute with his mouth gaping before he finally sighed and nodded.

"I will teach the class, but only temporarily," Draco amended, "We are still going to search for a teacher…but for the time being I will do it.

"I expect you bright and early tomorrow morning Professor Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said before exiting the room.

Hope no one is really mad at me for my decision to make him the Defense teacher. Please review and let me know what you think!


	15. Relief

Thank you guys so much for the reviews and I am glad that you guys like Draco as the new Defense professor. Well let's see how he does…

**Chapter 15 Relief**

Scorpius looked at the note in his hand once more in confusion. It was a note from Professor McGonagall telling him to come up to her office immediately. Scorpius wracked his brain trying to figure out what he had done that would have gotten him in trouble. Every time he came up empty though. There was nothing that he could figure out that he had done.

"Pumpkin Juice," Scorpius told the gargoyle and it moved allowing him up the steps to Professor McGonagall's office.

Once up the steps he knocked on the huge oak door in front of him. After a couple seconds the door opened to reveal his father there alone.

"Dad?" Scorpius asked, "I didn't do anything wrong I swear! At least I don't think that I did…"

"No, your not here because you're in trouble," Draco replied with a little laugh, "Here, sit down. We need to talk."

"Er—okay," Scorpius replied doing as he was told.

"So as you are aware Professor Steinman is no longer teaching Defense class…" Draco said sitting down next to his son, "And Harry and I were searching for someone to replace him. However, we weren't able to find anyone."

"NO!" Scorpius yelled standing up, "Do not tell me that bitch is teaching the class!"

"What?" Draco asked confused and then added, "And watch your language!"

"Mum," Scorpius replied outraged ignoring his fathers scolding, "You're letting her teach the class!"

"How did you know your mum wanted the job?" Draco asked confused.

"I ran into her in the hallway yesterday and she told me that she was applying for the job," Scorpius explained.

"Oh…er—no, she isn't going to be teaching the class," Draco replied softly, "I am."

"You are…?" Scorpius asked slowly in shock.

"Temporarily of course," Draco replied quickly, "But yes. It was the only way that it wouldn't be your mother teaching the class."

"That's great!" Scorpius replied running over and giving his dad a big hug, "This is going to be awesome!"  
"You know I won't go easy on you right?" Draco asked with a laugh, but relieved that Scorpius wasn't upset.

"Yes I know dad," Scorpius replied with a laugh, "I'm just glad I now have a teacher who doesn't hate me!"

"Are you sure about that?" Draco asked with a laugh and then began tickling Scorpius.

"Haha yes!" Scorpius replied trying to get away from his dad.

"You better know I love you," Draco replied with a laugh, "Oh and Scorpius there is someone I want you to er—meet."

"Okay," Scorpius replied looking around confused as to who he was going to be introduced to.

"This is my godfather Severus Snape," Draco said pointing to a picture of a greasy haired sneering man wearing black robes.

"Er—hello sir, I'm Scorpius," Scorpius said nervously because the man in the portrait didn't look too thrilled.

"Hello Scorpius," Snape said cordially, "It is nice to finally see my godson's son. You certainly look just like your father."

"Yeah…I get that a lot," Scorpius replied rolling his eyes.

"Hey! That isn't a bad thing, I am quite handsome if I do say so myself," Draco replied pretending to be insulted.

"I hope your son didn't inherit your ego," Snape replied with a small laugh.

"Don't worry, I didn't," Scorpius replied with a shy smile, "Well I have to be getting to Transfiguration now."

"Okay, I will see you later Scorp," Draco said giving him another hug before he ran off to meet up with his friends.

Scorpius ran into Albus and Rose in the hallway on their way to Transfiguration.

"So how much trouble were you in?" Rose asked giving Scorpius a stern look.

"I wasn't in trouble at all…I actually didn't see McGonagall," Scorpius replied and then continued when Rose and Albus looked at him confused, "My dad was there. He told me he took the Defense job so that my mum wouldn't get it! How awesome is that?"

"That is great," Albus replied with a big smile, "I'm glad that you won't have to be unfairly picked on in class!"

Scorpius' class the next morning was the first class that Draco taught. Scorpius, Albus and Rose walked into the classroom and sat down in the front row. They were insanely excited to see how the class would be. The rest of the class slowly filed in, all curious as to who was filling in as their teacher. The bell rang signaling the start of class and everyone quieted down, but Draco was no where to be found. Students began to whisper amongst themselves trying to figure out what was going on. A minute later the door to the classroom opened and the class watched silently as Draco walked in. The few who recognized him stared at him in shock. The rest of the class just shrugged believing him to be just some random teacher.

"Good morning," Draco said walking to his desk at the front, "Sorry I'm late Professor McGonagall had to dig out the old lesson plans. I am Professor Malfoy, and are there any questions before I start the class?"

One red haired Slytherin kid in the back raised his hand along with two Gryffindor girls. Draco looked shocked for a second before calling on the blonde Gryffindor.

"Are you Scorpius' dad?" the girl inquired.

"Er—yes I am," Draco replied with a small nod.

"But that is unfair then! You will grade him and his friends so much easier then!" the girl cried out.

"Don't worry, I promise you that I won't," Draco replied, "And if you ever feel that I graded something unfairly just come to me and I will give your paper to another teacher for a second opinion.

The girl nodded appeased with the situation. Draco gave a small sigh of relief that she was okay with it. However, his relief faded when the red haired Slytherin boy called out a question….well more like a statement.

"My father told me that you are a Death Eater and that you are a traitor," the boy called out.

"Er—and who is your father?" Draco asked.

"Theodore Nott," the boy replied with a smug smile.

"Well that explains things," Draco muttered to himself but loud enough for Scorpius to hear because he was sitting right in front of his father.

"So are you a Death Eater?" another Slytherin boy called out.

"Er—I don't see how that is relevant, but I will not deny that yes that when I was young and naïve I was a Death Eater," Draco replied hoping his honestly would put an end to the questions.

"Do you have a Dark Mark?" a Slytherin girl called out.

"Well yes, all Death Eaters were branded with the Dark Mark," Draco replied, "However; we are supposed to be focusing on basic spells. Open your books to Chapter 8 and quickly read the two pages on the Leg-Locker Curse. This is a good spell to use on your opponent to distract them so that you can get away."

"Can we see the mark?" the same Slytherin girl asked.

Draco sighed in frustration trying to figure out what to do. After a couple seconds of pondering he came up with a strategy. It would be educational for them to learn about what happened and stuff after all.

"I will make a deal with you guys. If you do your work in class and do not disrespect me or any other student, then at the end of the lesson you can ask me questions. I am not guaranteeing that I will answer them…but I will do my best," Draco offered.

The sound of several textbooks opening filled the class. Scorpius looked at his dad in confusion as to what he was doing for a second, and then shook his head and opened his textbook as well. Draco sighed once more, but this time in relief. The rest of the class went fairly smoothly. Draco clearly showed that he had knowledge on the topic. Draco stopped himself from laughing out loud when he remembered when he first used it on Neville in their first year. Yeah, he really was a prat then and he would never dream of being that obnoxiously self-centered anymore…but that incident was still funny in hindsight!

"So Professor Malfoy class is almost over, can we see it now?" the Slytherin girl, Kira Talbot, called out.

"I will show it to you if you can convince me as to what educational value can come from it," Draco stated while leaning up against his desk.

The class all began to softly talk amongst themselves trying to figure out how they could answer. They were all dying to see the mark just to brag to their siblings and other friends that they had. After a couple minutes of no one answering Draco's question, Scorpius raised his hand. Draco paused for a second before calling on his son.

"I think the educational value is that it shows how much the choices that you make impact you. You chose to become a Death Eater and got branded with that mark. You sincerely regret it now, but you still have to live with that mark on your arm forever," Scorpius replied causing Draco's jaw to drop in shock.

The rest of the class stared at him in shock as well. After a couple seconds they all nodded their agreement with Scorpius' statement.

"Er—okay. That is a really good educational reasoning," Draco replied, resigning himself to the fact that he would have to show the class.

Draco slowly rolled up his left sleeve to reveal his forearm. There in stark contrast to his pale skin was a red skull with a snake coming out of it. The class gasped when he turned his arms towards them.

"This is what the Dark Lord burned into the arms of his closest followers. It hurt worse than anything else that I have experienced, and nothing will make it go away," Draco stated sadly looking down at the mark himself.

The class stayed in awed silence and then Draco pulled his sleeve back down. He looked over at Scorpius to see him having a whispered conversation with Albus. The bell rang signaling the end of class and all of the students got up and rushed out of the classroom. Draco stopped Scorpius from joining the rest of the class filing out by placing a hand on his shoulder and holding him in place. Albus and Rose turned around when the noticed that Scorpius was no longer with them.

"You two can stay as well," Draco replied and they nodded and sat down.

When the last student filed out Draco got up and closed the door to the classroom. Then, Draco turned around to see that his son was looking at him confused.

"I believe introductions are in order," Draco said with a small smile, "I'm Draco."

"Hi Mr. Malfoy, I'm Rose Weasley," Rose said standing up and presenting her hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Draco said while shaking her hand.

"And I'm Albus Potter," Albus said shaking Mr. Malfoy's hand as well.

"You look exactly like your father," Draco stated and Albus nodded.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Albus stated with a smile, "I think that was really great of you to answer those questions today in class. I know it couldn't have been easy for you to do that."

"Yeah, it was," Draco replied with a small smile, "But I couldn't refuse to after Scorp here gives me such a good answer."

Scorpius smiled back at his dad and then decided to ask his dad the question that was weighing on his mind.

"What did you mean when you said 'well that explains things' when Nicholas told you that his father is Theodore Nott?" Scorpius asked.

"You heard that?" Draco asked avoiding the question.

"Yeah," Scorpius replied, "And you are so trying to not answer me."

"Er—you are smart. You three need to be getting to your next class," Draco replied.

"Yeah we do, but don't think I'm going to give up asking you about it," Scorpius said as the three of them walked out the door and on their way to their next class.

Please review!


	16. Lessons

Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it. And thank you so much for the reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me! Enjoy!

**Chapter 16 Lessons **

The remaining weeks before Christmas passed fairly quickly and before Scorpius and Draco knew it they were at home waiting for their guests to arrive on Christmas Eve. The fireplace burst with flames as Albus walked through. Albus ran to Scorpius and gave him a high five in greeting before the two walked off discussing the latest Quidditch standings. Next through was Ginny holding on to Lily's hand.

"Merry Christmas Draco," Ginny said kissing Draco on the cheek in greeting.

"Merry Christmas Ginny," Draco replied and then crouched down to Lily's level to give her a hug in greeting.

The floo burst into flames again and James walked out closely followed by Harry. James stormed off to where he heard his younger brother's voice not saying a word to Draco. Harry sighed.

"Not pleased to be here I take it?" Draco asked with a short laugh.

"No that's isn't it, he is sulking because he is still grounded from flying and I told him I refuse to lift his grounding for tomorrow," Harry replied, "I am going to but it's supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh, do you mind if I talk to him?" Draco asked.

"Not at all, if you manage to talk some sense into him then you are my hero," Harry replied.

Draco laughed and then walked into his living room to find James pouting in a chair with his arms folded across his chest.

"James, do you mind if I talk with you for a minute?" Draco asked sitting down in a chair next to him.

"Sure," James replied still glaring at the ground in front of him.

"I hear you are grounded from your broom?" Draco stated and James nodded.

"Isn't it so unfair? I bet my father never had to go through this injustice!" James ranted, "He is so ridiculous!"

"Actually in my fifth year your father and I got into a bit of a er—fight. And he was banned from Quidditch for the rest of the year," Draco stated, "The Deputy Headmistress locked his broom in her office along with your Uncle Fred and Uncle George's brooms. And in sixth year your father got detentions for like half of the year and had to sit out from Quidditch."

"You mean when he almost killed you in the bathroom when you guys were dueling?" James asked.

"Er—he told you about that?" Draco asked with his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah he mentioned it when I asked him about when he was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," James replied.

"So why are you grounded?" Draco asked changing the subject.

"I played a prank on the Head of Slytherin House and put a ton of Decoy Detonators in her office," James replied with a smirk, "Unfortunately they destroyed some of her important documents."

"That is a really good prank!" Draco replied with a laugh, "She so deserved it too!"

"Wait, what? You were in Slytherin…aren't you supposed to be telling me that I shouldn't be picking on the Head of your old house?" James asked suspiciously.

"And if were anyone other than Pansy Parkinson then I would be," Draco replied, "But she was in my year at school and let's just say I wasn't very fond of her. I kept her around mostly because she thought I was hot and would tell me so all of the time. A bit egotistic…I know. She was so annoying though."

"She isn't any different as a teacher," James replied rolling his eyes.

"I wouldn't imagine that she would be. She has been annoying me ever since I started teaching there. She found out about my pending divorce and won't stop hitting on me!" Draco replied with a sigh, "So don't tell your father this…but if you ever want some help with pranking her I would definitely be in."

"Really? That's awesome!" James replied beaming, "Thanks!"

With that James ran over to Albus and Scorpius and they started to discuss possible ideas for pranks. Harry, who was standing in the doorway, looked at Draco confused. Draco walked back over with a smug smile on his face.

"Did you tell him that I'm letting him fly tomorrow?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes and Draco just shook his head, "Then what did you tell him to get him to quit sulking?"

"That is between me and James," Draco replied and Harry laughed and nodded, "Now come, I fancy a drink."

The two men joined Ginny and Draco grabbed the firewhiskey. Lily had joined Scorpius, Albus and James in the living room. The three adults began recapping the funny incidents from their youth.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me not to burst out laughing when I was teaching first-years about the leg-locker curse," Draco stated, "I kept thinking of Neville hopping around the castle in our first year."

"Oh yeah, well how about the time that you were turned into a ferret," Harry replied laughing, "That was the highlight of my fourth year."

"Oh shut up! That was terrifying! I had nightmares about it for three weeks straight," Draco replied with a little shiver.

"Oh and the time that Ron and I took Polyjuice Potion in our second year and snuck into the Slytherin Common Room," Harry stated.

"What?" Draco asked in shock, "Why did you go into my Common Room? Didn't anyone notice?"

"I don't know…I will ask," Harry replied with a smirk, "Did you notice that we snuck into your Common Room?"

"You talked to me?" Draco asked stunned.

"Yeah as Crabbe and Goyle," Harry replied, "We were asking you information about the Chamber of Secrets."

"That was you the night that they kept acting weird and then ran off with 'stomach aches?'" Draco asked putting air quotes around the last two words.

"You remember that?" Harry asked shocked, "Because yes, that was the night."  
"Yes…because it was such a weird night. They came back and I asked them if they were alright and I continued the conversation, but they had no recollection of the earlier conversation," Draco replied shaking his head in disbelief, "Why did you have to ask me about the Chamber? It's not like I knew much more than you did."

"Er—well we sort of thought…" Harry began but didn't want to finish his sentence for fear of upsetting Draco.

"You thought I was the heir of Slytherin?" Draco asked putting the pieces together.

"Well…yes," Harry admitted, "It wasn't like you were shy about stating your dislike of Muggle born students so it seemed logical that it was you."

"I was really annoying in school, wasn't I?" Draco asked with a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Would you like us to lie?" Ginny asked finally chiming into the conversation.

"Yes…very much so," Draco replied.

"You were the best person in school, I admired you so deeply it's not even funny," Ginny replied laughing.

"Thanks," Draco replied with a smile.

At that moment there was a loud insistent knock on the front door. Draco narrowed his eyes in confusion as to who it would be. He hadn't invited anyone else except the Potters. Slowly making his way to the door Draco wracked his brain for an answer. He finally decided that it had to be a Muggle who was lost. When he opened the door Draco was in for a real shock.

"Mother…Father…" Draco stuttered out, "What…what are you guys doing here?"

"What we can't come and see our son and grandson on Christmas Eve?" Lucius asked with a sneer.

"I told you to stay away from my son," Draco spat out in response.

"Well your son doesn't want us to stay away," Lucius replied with a holier-than-thou tone, "You clearly don't know what your son is up to. That is a sign of bad parenting right there."

"Lucius," Narcissa hissed turning towards her husband and glaring.

Draco clenched his fists at his side doing all that he could to stop himself from punching the conceited man in front of him.

"You know nothing about my son," Draco replied slowly, anger clearly present in his tone.

"Oh don't I?" Lucius asked rhetorically, "You may not know but your cunning Slytherin son writes to me and your mother," Lucius replied, "I have proof right here if you don't believe it."

Lucius pulled one of Scorpius' letters out of his robe pocket. He held it out in front of him and Draco halted for a moment before taking it and reading it. Draco's anger increased as he read the letter. In the letter Scorpius was telling Lucius that he was in Slytherin House and was asking all sorts of questions about the importance of blood-purity.

"I hate to inform you father," Draco began sarcastically, "but my son is not a Slytherin. He was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Then why would he tell me that he was in Slytherin?" Lucius asked raising his eyebrow at Draco.

"He told you that so you wouldn't stop writing to him. He knows enough about you to understand that you would despise him because he is in Gryffindor," Draco replied crumbling up the parchment in his hand and then tossing it into the rubbish bin.

"My grandson is actually a Gryffindor?" Lucius asked getting enraged really quickly.

"Yes, he is," Draco replied with a small smile at his father's expense.

Lucius growled and walked right back out the front door. His departure left the entrance hall in an awkward silence. Draco was silently fuming over what his son had done behind his back. He was really upset that his son had done something this sneaky and manipulative. Narcissa was unsure as to what to do.

"Draco…" Narcissa began trying to break the awkward silence.

Draco looked up at his mother and without warning ran to her and pulled her into his arms. A couple tears leaked from his eyes. Despite his hatred towards his father, he did really miss his mother.

Narcissa was shocked for a second before returning her son's hug and began rubbing his back as he silently cried. After a couple comforting minutes they pulled apart.

"He wrote to you too?" Draco asked and Narcissa nodded, "Why would he do that?"

"Childish curiosity," Narcissa replied, "you were forbidding him to do something. He naturally wanted to know your father and I so he found a way to go behind your back and do just that…so is he really in Gryffindor or were you just trying to piss your father off?"

"No, he is actually in Gryffindor," Draco replied, "Damn it Scorpius! I could just…just. I don't even know what to say I am so furious."

By this point Harry was curious as to what was taking so long so he walked into the foyer. He was surprised to find Narcissa Malfoy standing there with her son.

"Mr. Potter," Narcissa said sticking her hand out to him.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Harry replied shaking her hand.

"Well I best go make sure that my husband hasn't destroyed our house," Narcissa replied.

Narcissa turned towards the door, but stopped when she heard her son call out for her.

"Mum," Draco choked out, "Don't go yet…I want you to meet Scorpius."

Narcissa nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Albus and James ran into the room.

"Scorpius just ran out the back door. We asked him what was going on but he shook his head and ran off. He looked like he was crying," Albus stated, the words rushing out in somewhat of a blur.

"He ran off?" Draco asked his eyes widening in alarm.

"Yes, I don't know where he went. He grabbed his wand and just ran off," James replied.

Draco felt as if his whole world had just come to a halt. He realized that Scorpius must have heard some of Draco's conversation with his mother and father. Draco grabbed his hair and pulled in frustration. How much more could he screw up as a father?

"Does your son know how to call the Knight Bus?" Harry asked Draco putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we have used it several times before," Draco replied with a nod, "This is bad! He could be anywhere."

"Only in Great Britain," Harry replied, "It can't cross water."

"Oh like that helps!" Draco cried out.

"Calm down, we will find him. You search the local neighborhood with your mother, James and Albus. Ginny and Lily will stay here incase he decides to come back. I will go search Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. I think he will want to stay close to the magical world so that he can still go back to Hogwarts after break," Harry stated stepping up into the role of leader, a role that Draco was in no shape to fill at the moment.

Five minutes later Harry was walking through the streets of Diagon Alley. He hoped that Scorpius hadn't wandered into Knockturn Alley if he were here. Harry headed towards the Leaky Cauldron knowing that it was the perfect place to go. To Harry's utter delight Scorpius walked through the front door a couple minutes after Harry. Scorpius didn't notice Harry standing there yet and headed over to ask for a room. Before Scorpius could get anyone's attention, Harry clamped his hand down on the young boy's shoulder. Scorpius jumped in surprise when someone grabbed his shoulder and his stomach sank when he looked up to see Harry Potter standing there.

"Er—Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?" Scorpius asked nervously.

"To come and take you home of course," Harry replied and Scorpius swallowed hard.

"How did you find me?" Scorpius asked.

"When I was only a couple years older than you I ran away too. The Leaky Cauldron seemed like the perfect place to go. It allowed me to stay close to the magical world but still hide out," Harry replied and Scorpius nodded, "Now how about we get a private room and talk about things."

Scorpius hesitated before nodding. He figured it was better to talk to Harry as opposed to his father who was furious with him. Harry quickly sent off a patronus to inform Draco that he had found Scorpius and that they would be home shortly.

The two settled in a private sitting room and sat there in awkward silence, each waiting for the other to break it. After a couple minutes Harry got impatient and broke it.

"So why did you run away?" Harry asked getting straight to the point.

"My father is furious isn't he?" Scorpius asked ignoring Harry's question.

"I will not deny that he is upset, but I don't think he could ever truly be furious with you. I would say he is more upset about the situation," Harry replied and when Scorpius looked at him confused Harry elaborated, "You going behind your father's back made him think that maybe he was wrong to keep your grandparents from you. He is upset with himself for causing you to have to write to your grandparents as opposed to meeting them."

"Why wouldn't he let me meet my grandparents? They can't be that horrible if he turned out the way that he did," Scorpius replied, "He isn't mean or evil or anything!"

"Well Scorpius…I don't think you realize how much you mean to your father. Your opinion of him means a lot more than you could ever imagine. Now I can't put words into his mouth, but I think that he thought if you saw the way that he was raised and the relationship that he has with his own parents that you would view him differently," Harry replied softly, "Your father's worst fear would be that you would hate him."

"I could never hate him!" Scorpius yelled out in a shocked replied.

"And deep down your father knows that, but with his past he is cautious," Harry explained.

Tears began to fall down Scorpius' cheeks and Harry pulled the young boy into a hug. They stayed like that for a couple minutes until Scorpius' tears resided.

"So do you think you can go talk to your father now?" Harry asked, "He was quite upset when he realized that you had run off."

"Yeah…I am ready," Scorpius replied with a nod.

A/N Semi-cliff hanger I guess…haha! I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think!


	17. Father and Son

Here is the next chapter. It was really hard for me to write. I wrote it, hated it, erased it, and then wrote it differently. I would really appreciate your comments on it!

**Chapter 17 Father and Son**

Scorpius grabbed Harry's arm and the two apparated back to Spinner's End. Scorpius' heart began to race while looking at the house in front of him. He stopped dead on the sidewalk and stared at the door in apprehension. Harry noticed Scorpius' hesitation and squatted down to his level.

"Scorpius, look at me," Harry said and Scorpius slowly moved his head to look at Harry, "Your father is not going to hate you. He could never hate you. Is he upset with what happened, yes….but he loves you more than anything in the world. You can't stay out here forever."

Scorpius still looked apprehensive so Harry took it upon himself to grab Scorpius' forearm and gently guide him towards the front door. Before Harry had the chance to knock on the door, it swung open to reveal Draco, who sighed in relief and immediately pulled Scorpius into a hug. Draco held on to his son for a good minute before Scorpius grew restless.

"Dad?" Scorpius asked pulling away, "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"We will talk about this later," Draco replied cutting him off, "Right now there is someone that I would like you to meet."

Scorpius nodded and followed his dad into the kitchen where Ginny was talking with an older woman. They stopped talking the second Draco and Scorpius walked in. Ginny got up and walked out of the room to go find her husband and children and to give them privacy.

"Scorpius, this is your grandmother," Draco said softly, the impact of the moment really sinking in.

"It's nice to be able to put a face to the person that I was writing to," Narcissa replied with a smile, and then she bent down to be level with Scorpius, "And I want you to know that you don't have to lie to me to get me to like you."

"What?" Scorpius asked confused.

"I know you are not in Slytherin," Narcissa replied.

"Oh yeah…sorry, I forgot that I told you that," Scorpius replied biting his lip and looking down at his shoes.

Narcissa put her hand on his chin and forced his head up so that he was looking her in the eyes.

"I will love you no matter what Scorpius," Narcissa told him and then pulled him into a hug.

Draco watched the moment between Grandmother and Grandson with silent tears rolling down his cheeks. He was mentally beating himself up for not allowing the two to meet sooner. Draco had no regrets about keeping Lucius away, but his mother was a different story.

"Well I best go tend to my husband," Narcissa said standing up, "If it is alright with your father I will come back to visit before you go back to school."

"That would be great mother," Draco said pulling her into another hug.

"See you two later then," Narcissa said before walking to the front door and closing it behind.

Now that Narcissa was gone Scorpius nervously looked over at his father. He wasn't sure just how much trouble he was in. Draco however just pointed to the living room where the Potters were. Scorpius walked in with his father trailing behind him. He realized that he was going to have to wait until his friends left to talk with his father about everything.

Scorpius sat down on the couch next to James while Draco sat in an armchair by the fire. Before Draco could apologize for the mostly ruined Christmas Eve, James spoke up.

"Mr. Malfoy," James said softly, "I was the one that told Scorpius how to go behind your back."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, believing that he was just trying to cover up for Scorpius.

"I was the one that told him to send them a letter," James admitted, hoping his father wouldn't get too mad.

"That is very kind of you to try and take some of the blame off of Scorpius…but," Draco began but Harry cut him off.

"Trust me Draco, that is a signature James idea," Harry stated giving his oldest son a stern look, "And he and I will talk about being a bad influence later."  
"But dad…" James began to protest but was silenced when he looked at his father's stern eyes.

"So how about we start a Wizard Chess tournament?" Draco suggested, hoping to restore the evening's festivities.

"That sounds lovely," Ginny replied with a smile.

The rest of the night was fairly relaxing and fun. They shared stories with their kids about their days at Hogwarts and had a delicious meal. When the time came for the Potter's to leave, Lily was passed out on the couch and Harry had to carry her home. They all said their goodbyes and disappeared with the flames of the floo network. Scorpius, who had been tired only moments before, was awake and nervously playing with his hands on the couch.

"It is late and we should both be getting to bed," Draco stated sitting down next to his son, "But I know that neither of us will get any sleep if we don't talk about it now and I don't want to have to deal with this on Christmas Day."

Scorpius only nodded in reply, not trusting that his voice was strong enough to give an audible answer.

"Why did you run away?" Draco asked getting straight to the point.

"Er—well I heard the end of your conversation and I knew that you were really mad at me…and I knew that I disappointed you so I didn't want to face that," Scorpius replied honestly, "I couldn't see how you would want anything to do with me when I betrayed you."

"Scorpius, I want you to listen and listen well: there is no way in hell that I ever want nothing to do with you," Draco said vehemently, "I love you so much…why would you even think that I would want you gone?"

"Well you are mad with your parents and you kept them out of your life…so I figured you would do the same with me," Scorpius practically whispered.

Draco sighed and put his head in his hands. He should have seen that one day keeping his parents from Scorpius would come back to haunt him.

"I know it's hard to believe Scorp, but these are two completely different situations that you are comparing," Draco began to explain, "My past was hell. There is no other way to state it. I was a spoiled, egotistical, racist git…and that is putting things lightly. I was raised to believe certain things, such as being pureblood made you the best. My father was raised that way…as were his father and his father's father and all the way down the line. I wanted you to be separated from it. I figured that if I raised you away from all that, I could change things and create a better future for you, because above all else I love you Scorp."

"Do you think your father loves you?" Scorpius asked.

Draco had to ponder that for a second before answering.

"Deep down I think that he really does. He just doesn't know how to be any different of a father. The man he is now is even worse then the man that raised me…he was unhinged by Azkaban," Draco stated, "I still do not regret my decision to keep him away from you…I don't think I ever will. My mother however…I should have allowed her in your life. She was always there for me growing up."

"How?" Scorpius asked, ever the curious 11 year old.

"Well my father wanted me to go to Durmstrang, a school that put a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts in Sweden, Norway, or some place like that. My mother wouldn't allow it though; she didn't want me that far away from home," Draco replied, "She also went to one of my old teachers Professor Snape when I was given the task of killing Dumbledore. She begged him to watch over me and protect me."

Scorpius nodded and thought over his father's words silently.

"Can you believe that I kept them away just to protect you and that I would never ever want to keep you away?" Draco asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yeah…I can," Scorpius said with a small nod, "I'm sorry I ran off like that dad…I shouldn't have made you worry."

"No you shouldn't have run off like that...and we will discuss that further in a moment," Draco stated causing Scorpius to groan, "But first we have to discuss your sly very Slytherin way of going behind my back."

"I know it was wrong…and it really was James' idea!" Scorpius defended, "So I shouldn't be in trouble for that…right?"

"Scorpius Hyperion do you really think the fact that it was James' idea makes what you did okay?" Draco asked giving his son a stern fatherly look.

"No sir," Scorpius replied looking down at his hands to avoid his father's gaze.

Draco had to fight back a smile over his contrite son. By the time his son looked back up his face was back to the stern glare.

"Just please don't do anything else that is going to make me not trust you," Draco stated, "I don't want to be the annoying over-bearing father…but I'm going to have to be if I feel that I can't trust you anymore."

"No please, you can trust me!" Scorpius stated looking up at his father with pleading eyes.

"I do, I'm just saying that right now my trust is running a little thin," Draco said sternly, but ran his hands through his son's hair to show him that he was still loved, "Now I understand why you went behind my back and I understand why you ran off today, however you were wrong to do both and I must respond to that."

"How long am I grounded for?" Scorpius asked sullenly, hoping that his father wouldn't decide that since he was at Hogwarts too, Scorpius could be grounded there as well.

"Starting the day after Christmas you are going to help me around the house with stuff," Draco stated, "I wouldn't really call it grounding, because you are not going to be restricted from doing anything…you are just going to spend some quality time with your boring old father."

"Your not boring dad!" Scorpius protested with a smirk.

"Oh, but I'm old?" Draco asked with a laugh.  
"Well…I can't deny that one!" Scorpius replied grinning.

"Come here," Draco said pulling him into a hug and then started to feverishly tickle his son.

"Dad!" Scorpius called out in protest through his laughter.

"Well I think it's time for this old man and his son to get to bed, don't you?" Draco asked.

"No!" Scorpius protested, enjoying his time with his father, "Can we camp out down here in sleeping bags again?"

"I don't know Scorp…" Draco began and then got cut off by Scorpius' pleading.

"But it's Christmas!" Scorpius stated.

"Okay, go get changed for bed. I will go get the sleeping bags," Draco stated with a smile as his on dashed off up the stairs.

Sorry it's not as long as most of my chapters, but there is a lot going on in the chapter! I felt this was the best place to stop it too. So please review!


	18. A Lot of Nerve

**Sorry this took forever! Way too many papers and tests in college! But here it is! I hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 18 A Lot of Nerve**

A couple days after Christmas found Draco at the kitchen table reading _The Daily Prophet_ while Scorpius was at the sink washing dishes by hand. Scorpius sighed heavily as he placed another dish on the counter to dry. Draco had to hide his smile behind the newspaper.

"Hey dad, I have a question," Scorpius suddenly stated.

"Okay, what is it?" Draco asked putting the paper down and giving his son his undivided attention.

"Is Professor Greengrass related to mum?" Scorpius asked cautiously, hoping his father wouldn't be upset by the question.

"Yeah, they are sisters. Their parents divorced when they were really young and Mr. Greengrass took your mother and moved to Australia while Daphne stayed here," Draco explained, "She and I were in the same year at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, she told me that," Scorpius replied, "But does she know that my mum is her sister?"

"Yeah, I don't think there are many people who don't know that I married Astoria…a lot of people keep tabs on my life so they can gossip about the ex-Death Eater," Draco replied with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Oh…I thought that if she knew then she would hate me too," Scorpius replied confused.

"No, she is nothing like your mother," Draco said while standing up, walking over to his son and placing a hand on each shoulder, "Please believe me when I say that I regret staying with your mother. She had no right to treat you like that."

Scorpius just nodded in response.

"Now, go get dressed please," Draco said turning his son in the direction of the hallway which housed the stairs.

"Why? It's not like we are going anywhere, are we?" Scorpius asked confused, "I know you said I wasn't grounded but I thought my punishment was staying home and doing chores."

"Do you want to stay home?" Draco asked raising his left eyebrow.

"No thank you!" Scorpius stated and then ran off to his room before his father could say anything more.

Draco chuckled softly. Scorpius reappeared fifteen minutes, later dressed and ready to go.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Scorpius asked.

"Nope," Draco replied with a smile.

Scorpius looked at him suspiciously for a second before heading to the front door with his father. They stepped outside and into an alleyway before Draco grabbed Scorpius' hand. With a soft echoing bang, which sounded just like a car backfiring, they apparated out of site. Next thing Scorpius knew, he was standing in front a gate and looking at a massive manor with turrets and huge hedges that had albino peacocks strutting back and forth on them. Scorpius' jaw dropped as he looked at the view in front of him.

"Where are we?" Scorpius asked confused.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor," Draco replied with a sad smile.

"You grew up here?" Scorpius yelled in shock.

"Er—yeah," Draco stated.

"I thought you were exaggerating…" Scorpius replied with a laugh.

Draco shook his head and walked through the gates that magically vanished to allow him access. Scorpius watched in awe, scared to take a step forward. Draco turned around when he noticed that his son was not following him.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, confused as to why his son was stopped.

"Er—how did you do that?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh, just walk forward. It is charmed to allow access to anyone with Malfoy blood. It will let you through I promise," Draco replied walking towards his son, "Do you want me to come back and hold your hand?"

"No…I've got it," Scorpius said and took a tentative step forward.

After taking couple small steps Scorpius decided to run. He closed his eyes and quickly ran through. Draco chuckled and grabbed his son who still was running with his eyes closed. Scorpius opened his eyes and then grinned at his father. The two then continued to walk towards the manor.

"Hey dad," Scorpius began, "I thought you didn't want me around Grandfather."

"I don't," Draco replied, "He isn't going to be here. My father has a meeting with the Ministry that he has to go to. They check up on him to make sure that he isn't going to cause anymore trouble. He can't really do much though because he is no longer allowed to use a wand."

"Wow…I can't even imagine not being able to do magic," Scorpius stated.

"You haven't been able to really do magic until this year…and you still can't use it in the summer," Draco pointed out.

"Yeah, but I mean….for the rest of your life is a pretty long time!" Scorpius replied and Draco couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well I was almost in the same boat, so trust me I'm thankful they didn't take away my wand too," Draco replied.

By this point they were at the front door. Draco grasped the knocker and pulled it up and down thrice. A couple seconds later the door opened to reveal Narcissa.

"Hello mother," Draco said pulling her into a hug.

"Oh Draco it's good to see you," Narcissa replied and then moved over to hug Scorpius, "And you too Scorpius."

"I still can't believe you live in this place!" Scorpius replied in awe.

Scorpius looked around at the marble floors, and the high vaulted ceilings and the massive portraits of the Malfoy family ancestors.

"This is amazing!" Scorpius stated, his jaw dropping, "Can you show me your room dad?"

"Yeah sure," Draco replied, "I think I still remember how to get to it."

Draco and Narcissa led Scorpius down several winding hallways and up a couple flights of steps. Scorpius knew he would never be able to find his way back to the foyer. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Draco opened two big oak doors to reveal a massive room painted a dull green. It had a king sized bed in the middle with silver bedding, hardwood flooring, and a big desk sitting under a floor to ceiling window. One wall was covered by a bookshelf with more books then Scorpius had ever seen in his life! The other wall contained two doors, and Scorpius assumed that one led to a bathroom and the other led to a closet.

"Wow, this makes my room at home look like a jail cell," Scorpius stated.

"Trust me, I've been in one of those too…your room looks like a castle compared to a jail cell," Draco stated with a smile.

"What?" Scorpius asked confused, "You said you didn't go to Azkaban because of Mr. Potter."

"I didn't go to Azkaban, but your grandmother, grandfather and I were all arrested as soon as the final battle was over. It was no secret that my father and I were Death Eaters. We were taken to the Ministry and were put in holding cells to await our trial," Draco stated.

"My trial was the first and it was after about a week and a half," Narcissa stated joining into the conversation, "It lasted only a couple minutes because all they needed was Mr. Potter to speak on my behalf."

"My trial was next, but since I was a known Death Eater they wanted to gather as much information as they could," Draco stated, "I was there for about 6 weeks before my trial finally came up."

"Wow, that must have been awful," Scorpius stated.

"Yeah it was…especially because I had to share a cell with my father," Draco replied, "He wouldn't shut up about how much he was going to make them pay for putting the Malfoy family in cells. I seriously pondered punching him…"

Before anyone could reply to Draco's statement a ringing sound went throughout the manor.

"Some one's at the gate," Narcissa stated to Scorpius who looked around confused.

Narcissa pointed her wand at the wall and a picture appeared. They all stared in shock at it for a second. Astoria was the one standing out front.

"Oh she has a lot of nerve coming here!" Draco growled, about to walk out the door and confront her.

"No, wait," Narcissa said grabbing his arm, "Let me talk to her and find out what she wants. She doesn't have to know that you are here."

"Okay," Draco stated with a sigh, "But I want to listen in on the conversation!"

"You will do no such thing," Narcissa replied, "You are going to show Scorpius around and trust that I will summarize things for you later."

"But…" Draco sputtered.

"But nothing," Narcissa stated, "I'm still your mother and you will listen to me in this house."

Narcissa walked off, leaving Draco standing there open mouthed and Scorpius laughing at his father's expression. When Scorpius felt that Narcissa was no longer in earshot he pulled something flesh colored out of his pocket. Draco looked over at his son confused for a second.

"Extendable Ears," Scorpius replied with a smirk.

"They still make those?" Draco asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, James gave me one. He gets them for free from his Uncle George. He apparently sells them at his store in Diagon Alley," Scorpius explained.

"Brilliant!" Draco replied but then had second thoughts, "Er—but that would be a bad example to be setting for you. I think I shall confiscate this and we can continue this tour."

"Oh come on dad!" Scorpius replied.

"No Scorp, let's go," Draco said grabbing his son's hand and pulling him out his room and down the hall.

After going down several floors and through several different hallways they ended up outside of two frosted glass doors. Draco opened the doors and Scorpius' jaw dropped. The doors opened to a massive indoor pool.

"Wow!" Scorpius stated when he finally found his voice again, "This is incredible!"

"Do you want to go swimming?" Draco asked.

"Yes!" Scorpius replied, "But I don't have my bathing suit!"

"I am a wizard remember," Draco stated with a laugh and then transfigured Scorpius' pants into swim trunks.

Scorpius pulled off his shirt and then ran and jumped into the pool.

"Are you coming in dad?" Scorpius asked.

"I have to run to the bathroom, but I will be back soon," Draco stated, "Er—just stay in the shallow end."

Scorpius nodded and then continued swimming around in the pool. Draco then hurried off with the Extendable Ear in hand to listen to the conversation between his mother and his soon to be ex-wife.

**Please Review!**


	19. Truce

I think this has to be one of the fastest updates that I have done! But here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 19 Truce**

Draco slowly crept up to the closed door of the living room where he could hear the muffled voices of his mother and their unwanted guest. Draco unraveled the Extendable Ears and slowly fed them under the doorway. He then crouched down next to the door.

"It is so nice to finally meet you," Astoria stated, "I always told Draco that I wanted to meet you and that Scorpius should as well."

"Yes, a real pleasure to meet you too," Narcissa stated stiffly, "Now what can I do for you?"

"Well I came to ask for your help," Astoria stated slowly, "I would rather not involve you in the situation…but I feel that you are the only one who could make any difference."

"Okay and how could I help you?" Narcissa asked.

"Well I am not sure if you were aware of the circumstances of my marriage to your son. I would rather not speak off it, but with recent circumstances I feel that it is imperative that I do," Astoria stated, "To get right to the point, our marriage was awful. Draco was cold and distant. I was basically left to raise Scorpius on my own. Now after all these years I decided that it would be best to ask for a divorce for Scorpius' sake. Draco was outraged at the prospect and now is trying to take Scorpius from me. I thought that if you could make a statement about your son you could help me."

"You want me to state that Draco kept my grandson away from me and that he was a bad father?" Narcissa asked stiffly.

"Yes, it would really help me out. I wouldn't want my son to be raised in a bad situation," Astoria stated with some fake tears.

"Oh my dear, I know what you mean," Narcissa stated, her tone laced with fake empathy.

Draco gritted his teeth and was about to get up and storm in, but then stopped when his mother continued to talk.

"However, I happen to know that you are lying through your teeth," Narcissa stated her tone not changing.

"What?" Astoria asked faking confusion, "You think I'm a liar? I'm appalled at your accusation."

"For your information I have been in touch with my son. I also have met my grandson Scorpius. He is quite an amazing kid. The boy really idolizes his father and ironically enough doesn't really mention you much," Narcissa stated, "Draco is actually the one who is asking for the divorce and he raised and took care of Scorpius all by himself. I happen to have heard all of the details of the situation from my son. You are just the selfish girl who married my son for his money and our family name. There is one thing that you do not do, and that is mess with my son young lady. So now I would suggest that you walk right back out that front door and never come back!"

"You are making the wrong choice!" Astoria stated outraged, "Besides I will just go to Lucius for help then."

"My husband, despite his many other flaws, does love his son and me. He may be awful at showing it and may pretend that he doesn't but I know deep down he doesn't want to hurt Draco," Narcissa stated, "So you best get out of here now or I will hex you."

Draco did not wait to see if Astoria replied because she could have possibly come out the door at any second which would have blown his cover. Draco quickly yanked the Extendable Ear back in and then booked it back down to where his son was swimming in the indoor pool. Tucking the flesh-colored spying toy in his pocket, Draco opened the frosted glass door.

"That is not the shallow end!" Draco yelled upon seeing Scorpius jumping in at the far end of the pool.

"Yeah, and you did not just go to the bathroom," Scorpius stated with a smirk, "I guess we both say things that we don't really mean."

"I did go to the bathroom!" Draco replied, lying through his teeth.

"You know dad, you are a really bad liar. No trip to the bathroom would make you as angry as you are right now. You look like you could punch someone, and I have a feeling that desire could only be aimed towards mum," Scorpius replied cheekily.

"You know…you really could have been a Slytherin…you are cunning enough," Draco replied sitting down in one of the pool chairs.

"So how is mum?" Scorpius asked climbing out of the pool to go sit by his father.

"Your mother was here trying to manipulate my mother into defending her in court," Draco stated angrily and not thinking clearly, "She was trying to get her to state that she was the good parent and that she should get custody of you."

"Mum is fighting for custody of me!" Scorpius yelled in shock, "Why did no one tell me this before?"

"I didn't tell you this because I didn't want to worry you," Draco stated with a sigh, knowing that he couldn't lie about the situation now that he had let it slip.

"Just like how you lied to me about being a Death Eater or about almost going to Azkaban or about our whole family?" Scorpius asked standing back up out of his chair, "Because that cleared worked out well!"

"Scorpius…" Draco began but got cut off.

"Save it dad," Scorpius replied, "I really don't want to hear anything more. It will probably be lies anyway!"

Scorpius grabbed a towel off of the shelf and then stormed off in hopes of finding his Grandmother. After wandering around the manor for about ten minutes Scorpius realized that he had no idea where he was and that he really had little hope of finding his Grandmother. Rounding another corner he ran straight into a tall man wearing black that had long blonde hair.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't expect anyone to be there," Scorpius stated, wracking his brain as to who this man was. After a couple seconds thought, he came to the very obvious answer, "Grandfather?"

"Yes, and you must be Scorpius," Lucius stated, but before he could continue he was interrupted.

"There you are Scorpius! You shouldn't run off like that in a manor, especially if you don't know your way around," Narcissa scolded, "Your father is so worried!"

Narcissa sent a patronus off to tell Draco exactly where she found Scorpius.

"Hello Lucius, you are back early," Narcissa greeted her husband with a smile.

"Yes, they made short work of it this time. Took some veritaserum, they asked some questions and then they apparated me back here," Lucius stated, "Any reason we are babysitting for the day?"

"No…we aren't babysitting…Draco is here as well," Narcissa stated cautiously hoping her husband wasn't in one of his infamous moods.

"So my long lost son decided that he would come to visit only when I'm gone?" Lucius asked with a sneer.

"Yes father, that is exactly what I decided," Draco stated while approaching the scene, "I was hoping you would be at the ministry much longer than you were."

"Sorry to disappoint," Lucius stated, his tone drenched with sarcasm.

"Well Scorpius and I shall be heading out," Draco said grabbing his son's hand.

"You don't have to leave," Narcissa called out before they could walk away, "Join us for a late lunch."

"But mother…" Draco began to protest, but then was cut off.

"Do as your mother says," Lucius stated, "Don't disappoint her when it's only me you are angry with."

Draco stared at his father for about a minute before slowly nodding his consent to stay.

"You can spend lunch explaining to me why I found your wife storming out of our house. She looked so enraged I thought she might attempt to hex me," Lucius stated with an amused laugh.

"You mean my soon to be ex-wife…and I really don't feel that I owe you any explanation," Draco replied stiffly.

"No, you probably don't. However, it would give us something remotely civil to talk about…unless you have any other ideas," Lucius stated, uncharacteristically nice.

"How about getting to know your Grandson?" Draco spat out, not noticing that his son's hand had slipped out of his and that Scorpius and Narcissa were walking off, "Or do you not care because he is in Gryffindor?"

"Am I upset that he wasn't put into the noble house that all of our ancestors were put into…yes. However, that doesn't mean I can disown him," Lucius stated.

"Oh really? Why not? When did you suddenly get a heart?" Draco yelled, "We have people in our family who have been scratched out of books and burned off family trees for the slightest infractions. Are you seriously trying to tell me that you wouldn't disown my son for doing the same?"

"Yes…he is my grandson and he is a Malfoy. That right there means that no matter how much I want to I don't have it in me to disown him or you…I…" Lucius stated softly and cut off before saying the end of the sentence that he had never uttered in his life.

Draco stared at his father in shock and confusion. He didn't have to be a broomstick engineer to figure out what his father was about to say.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my real father?" Draco asked confused, "You know the one who used to bully me into trying to fit the perfect son image?"

"If you are looking for an apology you aren't going to get one," Lucius stated regaining his strong, firm voice, "I raised you the best I could…if I wasn't what you wanted then you should have gone off and lived with the Weasleys. I'm sure the blood traitors would have been more than happy to take you in."

"Here you go again with all this blood traitor nonsense!" Draco replied, rolling his eyes, "This is why I don't want my son around you!"

"Do you know what keeping her grandson away from her did to your mother?" Lucius asked, "She was so distraught for years over the fact that she couldn't meet him and spoil him."

"I did what I believed to be the right thing. It seems to have turned out relatively okay too," Draco replied, "Scorpius is kind, open-minded and loving even though he has to deal with hatred because of something he had nothing to do with. He doesn't walk around thinking that he is better than everyone else because he is a Malfoy, like you had me believing for years until I finally realized what an arrogant prat I was."

Lucius didn't respond for several moments and the two of them looked around finally realizing that they were left alone in the hallway.

"How about we make a deal," Lucius stated after a couple minutes of thought, "I will keep my opinions on blood status and such quiet, if you agree to come and see us often."

"And why would I want to make this deal?" Draco asked quirking his left eyebrow.

"It would make your mother happy and it would appease your son who is clearly dying to get to know your mother and I," Lucius replied, "You can keep all of your hatred towards me…but I'm sure that we can be civil enough to last a few hours together without lashing out at each other."

Lucius stuck out his hand for Draco to shake. After several long moments of staring at his father's hand, Draco reached out and shook it.

The rest of the day was almost pleasant for the reunited family. Lucius and Narcissa sat around listening to their grandson ramble about everything from the Quidditch matches that Draco had taken him to, to the classes and friends that he made at Hogwarts. Lucius did make a slight face when Scorpius mentioned that his closest friends at school were James and Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. However, the face was so brief that only Draco caught it because he was expecting it.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	20. I Insist

**Here is the next chapter. I know it's really short, but I decided that where I ended it was where the chapter needed to end…if you get what I mean. Anyways…hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 20 I Insist **

Scorpius sat down on the train next to Albus and across from Rose. James was off somewhere with Fred probably playing pranks on some unsuspecting students.

"So how was your holiday?" Albus asked, "Well after I saw you of course…I imagine your dad wasn't very happy you ran off."

"No he wasn't, I was sort of grounded. He refused to call it grounding but he made me do chores around the house and stuff. That wasn't the exciting part though. My dad took me to Malfoy Manor where he grew up because my Grandfather was at the ministry and he wanted me to see where he used to live. So we went and then my mother showed up. She apparently wants to get sole custody of me to get back at my dad. My Grandmother dealt with her. Then my Grandfather showed up which my dad was hoping would not happen. He and my dad started going off at each other in the hallway, so my Grandmother and I walked off to get a snack in the kitchen. They came and found us later and they were oddly civil towards each other. Although you could tell it was still a little awkward," Scorpius explained talking really quickly.

"Wow…so a boring holiday huh?" Albus replied with a laugh.

"Yep, so how was yours?" Scorpius asked with a smile.

"Mine was good. We had Christmas Day at the Burrow with the millions of Weasley relatives of course," Albus replied, "But honestly the only exciting thing over my break was James getting yelled at by my mum and dad for being a bad influence."

"My holiday was good too. My parents got me all of the books that I wanted for Christmas. I spent a lot of break reading," Rose replied, "Other than that I hung out with my cousins and Teddy."

"I still wish I had as big of a family as you have," Scorpius replied, "Growing up it was awfully boring being an only child. It's not as bad now though…I mean my mum isn't around for my dad to fight with and my dad doesn't really have many friends because of how tarnished our family name is. He spends a lot of time with me now, which is great."

"Well, you have us to hang out with now. I'm sure we will see each other a lot when we are out of school too…I mean my dad and your dad are somewhat friends," Albus replied, "And Rose is my cousin so she is over a lot."

"Yeah….you're right," Scorpius replied with a smile, wondering how he met such great friends, "So shall we talk about the Puddlemere United versus Chudley Cannon game and how Puddlemere dominated?"

"I wouldn't claim that they dominated…Oliver Wood is just a fantastic Keeper," Albus replied, "The Cannons were just having a hard time scoring against him. The rest of the team did well."

"Yeah, that is because Oliver Wood is the best Keeper in the world," Scorpius replied, "It would be so cool to meet him!"

"Well that's easy enough then," Albus replied.

"What?" Scorpius asked confused.

"Oliver Wood is a friend of the family. He and my dad were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for three years together," Albus replied, "We go to a lot of his games and he comes over for dinner every once in a while. He finds it hilarious that I am a Canons fan."

"Is there anyone that your family doesn't know?" Scorpius asked with a smirk.

"Not many," Albus replied with a laugh.

"Especially not when Uncle Harry has everyone wanting to meet him and make friends with him," Rose stated, looking up from her book to enter the conversation when she realized it was no longer about Quidditch.

The rest of the train ride back to Hogwarts was filled with laughter and eventually eating sweets when the trolley came around. At one point there was a loud bang in some compartment further down the train and the three were sure that James and most likely Fred were the cause of it.

Arriving back at the school they all headed into the Great Hall for a huge dinner before they headed off to bed. Scorpius waved goodnight to his father and then hurried off after his friends to his awaiting warm scarlet red canopy bed. Sooner then he would have liked he felt himself being shaken awake.

"Scorpius, it's time to get up!" Albus yelled shaking his very blonde and tired friend.

"Ugh…can't we just skive off classes today?" Scorpius mumbled only half awake.

"Well considering your father is a Professor and we have him first today…I'm gonna go with no," Albus replied and then laughed when Scorpius sat up groaning.

"And to think I was so happy about having him as a professor here," Scorpius stated.

After a quick shower and a light breakfast, Scorpius headed off to the Defense classroom with Rose and Albus. They were the first ones there and quickly snagged the seats in the front row of the classroom. The rest of the class slowly filed in after them with Draco coming in a couple minutes later.

"Good morning class," Draco said standing behind his desk, "I hope that you all had a good holiday and are ready to come back and learn. Today we will be working on the Disarming Spell. This is useful when in battle to give you an edge against your opponent. Disarm them and you immediately have the upper hand. Now some of you may know this spell as the one that Harry Potter used when he defeated the Dark Lord. The incantation is 'Expelliarmus.'"

One Slytherin student in the back of the classroom raised his hand. Draco groaned silently before calling on the student.

"Yes Mr. Bulstrode?" Draco asked calling on the student with dark black hair and a pug-like face that both Millicent and her older brother Geoffrey had.

"Why do you still refer to him as the Dark Lord?" the young Bulstrode boy asked, "I mean you claim that you don't support him anymore…but only his closest followers call him that."

"I assure you that I do not support him any longer," Draco replied, "However, I have seen him do enough damage to not want to call him by the name that he fashioned for himself."

"Are you sure it's not just habit from all of the years that you spent following him?" Bulstrode asked with a smirk.

"I'm sure that plays into things…yes," Draco replied getting very annoyed, very quickly, "However, that is not the point of this lesson. I have been open and told you that yes I used to be a Death Eater. I do not believe that Professor McGonagall would hire me if she still thought I believed in those ideas. Now…on to disarming, I am going to place you all in pairs and for the remainder of the lesson I want you guys to attempt to disarm each other. If you know shield charms do not use them right now. I want you to get the idea first before complicating things a few lessons from now."

The rest of the class went fairly smoothly. Draco had to hide his big smile when his son was able to disarm Albus on his first attempt. Rose was able to get the spell just as quickly and Albus got it after only a few tries. By the end of the lesson it was only a few students who couldn't do the spell properly, one of which was the young Mr. Bulstrode.

As the rest of the class filed out Scorpius stayed behind so that he could talk with his father. Albus and Rose were going to meet him in his next class.

"You know, I never thought I would be the most annoyed by my old house," Draco stated, "But I guess I should have seen that coming. I alienated half of these kids' parents by being an egotisical jerk and the other half by either betraying the Dark Lord or by being a Death Eater."

"Yeah but I bet you weren't as obnoxious as them," Scorpius replied.

"Oh I assure you I was worse…much worse," Draco stated seriously, but then smiled softly at his son, "You should probably head to class. You wouldn't want to be late."

"It's History of Magic, I don't want to go at all," Scorpius replied and Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. You only have to put up with that class until sixth year when you can drop it," Draco reasoned.

"Oh yeah…that makes me feel loads better," Scorpius replied sarcastically, but headed out the door to go to the dreaded class.

Walking along the second floor corridor Scorpius stopped when he heard the loud conversation coming out of Professor Parkinson's office.

"Astoria I told you that I am able to do what you ask! However, I can't do it as quickly as you would like. Draco works here, that in of itself complicates things…not to mention the fact that McGonagall watches me like a hawk," Scorpius heard Professor Parkinson proclaim.

The school bell rang signaling the start of class and causing Scorpius to run off realizing that he couldn't spare to listen to the conversation any longer. As soon as he reached the classroom, Scorpius quietly opened the door in hopes the Professor Binns would be so into his lesson plan that he would not notice. He wishes were answered and he slid next into the seat next to Albus with out the Professor being any the wiser.

As soon as Scorpius sat down Albus raised his left eyebrow in order to convey the message asking why he was late. Scorpius decided that it would be easier to write it down, and pretend as if he were taking notes, than get into a whispered conversation with his friend.

_I was walking to the classroom and I heard Professor Parkinson talking with my mother. My mum was trying to get her to do something that Professor Parkinson would do, but that she would have to be careful because my dad is here. I have no idea what that could possibly mean. _

**You don't think she is trying to hurt your father…do you?**

_How would you come to that conclusion? _

**I mean she is clearly out for revenge. **

_I don't think that's it though. Professor Parkinson said my father complicates things a bit… so it can't be about him, he is just someone who might get in the way… you have to promise not to tell my dad anything. I don't want him to worry about something that may not be anything at all…_

**If you insist…even though it's probably a bad idea to keep this quiet. **

_I insist. _

**Please review and let me know what you think! Your comments make my day! **


	21. Taken

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you so much for all of the reviews. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21 Taken**

Two months passed without any problems. Draco was really starting to enjoy his teaching position, and the prospect of finding someone else to take the position was long forgotten. It was the middle of March and Harry had contacted Draco and asked him to meet in Hogsmeade for drinks. Draco consented since it had been since Christmas since the two had seen each other, and it would be nice to get away from grading essays.

Draco walked into the Three Broomsticks and immediately found Harry who was seated at a table in the far left corner of the pub. Draco headed over and sat down across from Harry.

"Long time no see," Harry commented in greeting.

"Yeah I know, I've been so busy preparing the fifth years for O.W.L.s and the seventh years for N.E.W.T.s and teaching and grading the other years," Draco stated, "I never thought I would enjoy it as much as I do though."

"Is this the part where I should say I told you so?" Harry joked with a smirk.

"Shut it Potter," Draco replied and Harry couldn't help but laugh, "So how have you been?"

"I've been doing well. It's been kind of dull at the Auror office for the past couple weeks. There haven't been any big crimes in the Wizarding world or any dark wizards to chase," Harry stated, "Which is a good thing in general, but boring for me because it means I'm stuck doing paperwork back in my office."

"Oh you poor man, I can't imagine how awful it must be! Forced to do paperwork! Jeez, it should be illegal!" Draco stated sarcastically.

"Oh wow…a sense of humor. I think I liked it better when you weren't aware of what sarcasm was," Harry replied with a laugh.

"Very funny Potter," Draco stated while rolling his eyes, "So how was the rest of your Christmas? I imagine it included a lot less drama after you left my house."

"Yeah it was a pretty drama-less Christmas. I can't claim it was dull though. When we all get together at the Burrow there are a million of us, so chaos is bound to happen," Harry replied.

"I can only imagine!" Draco replied with a laugh.

"Well Scorpius is pretty close with Rose and Albus. Next year I'm sure I could score you and Scorpius an invite," Harry offered.

"I don't know about that….having me and Ron Weasley in the same room just might be the start of World War III," Draco replied seriously.

"Which would admittedly be very entertaining for the rest of us," Harry replied cheekily.

"Ha. Ha. Ha…I don't think so Potter," Draco stated.

"So how was the rest of your Christmas? I know you said something about taking Scorpius over to Malfoy Manor while your father was at the Ministry for his meeting," Harry asked.

"Well Scorpius and I went over and my mother and I began giving him the tour. We were in my room when the sound went off informing us that someone was at the gates. It was Astoria, and she came to try and persuade my mother into testifying that I wasn't a good father. My mother of course shot her down and she left angrily. Then a little fight occurred between Scorpius and I when I accidentally let it slip that Astoria is fighting for custody of him. Scorp ran off and of course we had trouble finding him because the manor is massive and he has no idea where he is going," Draco explained, "Then Scorp ran into my father who had returned home early from the ministry."

"What did your father do? I can only assume he holds a grudge against Scorpius for being in Gryffindor," Harry stated.

"You'd think…but he was oddly civil. He offered a truce to me saying that if I come around with Scorpius more often for my mother's sake, he would be civil and wouldn't bring up any blood purity issues," Draco replied.

"What? Are we talking about the same Lucius Malfoy?" Harry asked in shock.

"My thoughts exactly! He didn't even lose it when Scorpius told him about being best friends with your two sons and the Weasley girl," Draco replied, his voice clearly showing the shock that both men felt.

"What do you think the change of heart was about?" Harry asked.

"I have my suspicions…I think my mother either threatened or blackmailed him," Draco replied, "And there is one thing I've always known about my father and that is that he does love my mother. He will do anything for her, including not sending me to Durmstrang even though he really wanted me to go there."

"That sounds like a very plausible reason then," Harry replied.

"Yeah…you know my son would give anything to have a family like yours. He wants the million cousins and aunts and uncles. He doesn't want just my mother and father and I," Draco stated.

"I mean he does have a cousin…or second cousin technically and he does have an aunt," Harry replied.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"Teddy Lupin and Andromeda Tonks," Harry replied, "Surely you know your mother had two sisters. One obviously being Bellatrix and the other being Andromeda."

"Oh…yeah I knew that. I guess I just forgot because Andromeda was outcast from our family," Draco replied with a sigh, "I will definitely have to try and get in contact with them. It would make Scorp so happy to meet other family members. I wonder where they live…"

"Teddy lives in a muggle apartment in London and Mrs. Tonks lives at the Burrow with the Weasleys. She was all alone after Teddy grew up and Mrs. Weasley hated that her house was so empty without any of her children. So naturally Mrs. Weasley offered Mrs. Tonks a house that would provide pleasant company," Harry replied.

"Oh…so you know them both well?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, Teddy is my godson. I practically raised him," Harry replied.

"Of course he is," Draco replied with a laugh.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Harry asked pretending to be insulted.

Before Draco could answer an owl flew in the open window next to them and landed in front of Draco. Draco pulled the letter off of the owl's leg and then the owl flew off. The letter had the Hogwarts seal on it, so Draco quickly opened it hoping that his son was not in trouble again.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_ Your presence is requested at the school immediately in regards to your son. _

_ Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

"I have to go…I don't know what this is all about, but it can't be good," Draco said, standing up and putting on his jacket.

"I hope everything is okay," Harry stated, "Owl me and let me know when you can meet me again."

Before Draco could respond another owl flew in through the window. This one landed in front of Harry.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Your help as a trained Auror is needed at the school in regards to a student. Please come as soon as possible. _

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall _

"It looks like I will be joining you at the school," Harry stated, getting up and putting on his jacket as well.

"If they need your help this really can't be good," Draco replied his worry for his son doubling.

The two quickly made their way up to Hogwarts with out talking. After what seemed like hours for the two worried men they were finally up in the Headmistresses office. When they entered they were surprised to see Albus, Rose, and Professor Longbottom but no sign of Scorpius.

"What's going on Professor McGonagall?" Draco asked, too nervous to sit down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"I don't know how to really state this Draco…but your son is missing. Albus and Rose went to Professor Longbottom here to tell him that Scorpius never showed up for dinner. The whole castle has been searched and there is no sign of him," Professor McGonagall stated.

Draco stood there in shock, literally not moving an inch. Harry leapt into Auror mode and knelt down before his son and niece while Neville attempt to get Draco to sit down.

"When was the last time you saw Scorpius?" Harry asked.

"Before dinner…he said he was going to run to the library to drop off a book in the library and then meet us in the Great Hall," Rose explained, "He never showed up."

"Have you noticed anything suspicious or has he mentioned anything worrying lately?" Harry asked.

"No…er-well," Albus stuttered.

"Well what Al?" Harry asked giving his son his full attention.

"A couple months ago he told us the he overheard his mom talking with Professor Parkinson in her office. They were planning something that would be made difficult because Mr. Malfoy is a teacher here," Albus explained looking at his shoes, "We have all been spying on Professor Parkinson for the past couple months…but nothing suspicious has happened."

"And you never thought to tell anyone else about this?" Harry asked, "Especially Draco?"

"We wanted to…but Scorpius had us promise not to…" Rose replied for Albus.

"Do you think your wife would kidnap your son?" Harry asked turning towards Draco.

"I have no question in my mind that she would," Draco replied, "Astoria wants to get revenge on me in any way she can and she knows that Scorpius is my life."

"Any ideas as to where she would take him?" Harry asked.

"No…I have no idea," Draco replied putting his head into his hands.

"Okay well our next step is to get Pansy," Harry replied refusing to fall into the defeated state that Draco was currently in, "She clearly had something to do with this."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please make my day and review!**


	22. Done

**Thank you guys so much for all of your amazing reviews!**

**Chapter 22 Done**

Professor McGonagall walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in it. After sticking her head in and having a short conversation, McGonagall pulled her head back out and stood up. A moment later the swirling shape of Professor Parkinson appeared.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise! What is this gathering for?" Pansy asked.

"As if you don't know," Draco spat out in reply.

"I assure you that I have no idea what you are talking about," Pansy replied, feigning shock.

"So you had nothing to do with what happened tonight?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Pansy cried out in reply.

"Liar!" Draco called out in response.

Harry looked over at Draco and gave him a warning look, silently telling him that he had a handle on things and that any more interruptions would not help.

"So you wouldn't help Astoria?" Harry asked, staring straight into her eyes.

"Why would I help Astoria?" Pansy asked, clearly pretending that she found the idea repulsive, "She stole my Draco from me!"

"So you wouldn't help Astoria to get back at Draco for not choosing you?" Harry asked.

"I will admit that I was upset that Draco didn't pick me to marry. I mean he was my first love," Pansy stated, not noticing Draco wrinkle his nose in disgust behind her, "And yeah it still hurts that he won't go out with me, even though he and Astoria are getting a divorce…but that doesn't mean that I would help Astoria kidnap her son!"

"I thought you said that you didn't have any idea of what happened?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" Pansy began but got cut off by Harry again.

"And no one has mentioned that it was Scorpius or that someone was kidnapped the whole entire time that we have been in this room with you," Harry stated, "So therefore it can only be deducted that you helped with the plan. Do you admit this?"

"I don't think that…" Pansy started to talk again and was once more cut off by Harry.

"I warn you right now that you are facing a pretty lengthy sentence in Azkaban," Harry replied, "You aided a kidnapping. The only way that you can get that sentence shortened is if you help us out."

"No! I'm too pretty to be put in Azkaban!" Pansy replied and Draco once again wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Tell us where Astoria took Scorpius then, and what she wanted to do with him," Harry replied not showing any sympathy.

"Fine…but only if you keep your side of the deal," Pansy stated and Harry nodded, "Astoria took Scorpius to get to Draco. She knew that he would do anything in his power in order to get his son back. She is having trouble finding a job since she has no real skills and she refuses to work for any job that she views as lower class. She wants to hold Scorpius hostage and get money from Draco. She never completely said where she was going. She did mention that she wanted it to be somewhere so obvious that you would never think to look there. I'm thinking she means a place that you and Scorpius usually frequent or something...Am I free to go now? I've honestly told you everything that I know."

"No you are under arrest for aiding a kidnapping," Harry replied, "Professor McGonagall and Neville are going to keep you here until Auror Taylor arrives to take you to a holding cell until your trial." 

With that said Harry grabbed one of Albus' and Rose's arms and pulled them out the door, telling Draco to come with them. Once they were at the bottom of the steps and outside of the office, Harry stopped and turned towards his son and niece.

"You two are to head up to Gryffindor tower and to stay there. As soon as we find Scorpius we will let you know and we will also be having a long talk," Harry stated, giving them a look daring them to defy him.

"Yes dad," Albus mumbled and turned to head up to the tower.

"Yes Uncle Harry," Rose replied and turned to do the same, but stopped and turned back to her Uncle, "Uncle Harry…Professor Parkinson said she was keeping Scorpius somewhere that was so obvious Professor Malfoy wouldn't think to look there…right?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"I think they are at home, well Professor Malfoy and Scorpius' home," Rose stated.

"Rose I don't think…" Harry began to state but got cut off by Draco.

"It's brilliant…it's the last place I would think to look for her and she knows that I live in my quarters at the castle during the year so I wouldn't be going there anytime soon," Draco replied looking at Rose with wide eyes and shaking his head, "You truly are Granger's daughter."

"I guess it won't hurt to check it out. Thank you Rose," Harry stated, "Now head up to your dorm with Albus."

Rose nodded and ran off to join Albus. Harry and Draco headed out of the castle to find a location in which they could apparate. Once they officially got off the castle grounds they apparated to Spinner's End, down the street from Draco's house so that they wouldn't be noticed if Astoria was watching the street. Harry got under the invisibility cloak so that Astoria wouldn't see him and the two of them walked towards the house. When they were in front of the house Draco sighed and then opened the door. There sitting in the living room was Astoria who was talking to a tied up Scorpius.

"Scorpius!" Draco cried out, walking into the room.

"Don't come any closer or I will hurt him!" Astoria threatened while pulling her wand out.

"You would really be cruel enough to hurt your own son?" Draco asked with disbelief, "That's low…even for you."

"All I want is money. I want 500,000 galleons and then I will be on my way," Astoria stated, "Scorpius doesn't have to be hurt."

"I don't have that kind of money and you know it!" Draco replied.

"You are a Malfoy! You have over five times that amount of money!" Astoria replied.

"My parents do, but I don't!" Draco retorted.

"And you are your parents' only heir! The money is yours anyway and you know they would give it to you if you asked for it!" Astoria replied stepping closer to the tied up Scorpius who was now whimpering and wouldn't keep his eyes off of the wand in Astoria's hand, "Now get me the money unless you want Scorpius here to suffer."

"I don't think so Astoria," Draco replied shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, and what exactly are you going to do about it?" Astoria asked with a sneer.

Out of nowhere the wand flew out of Astoria's hand and she was stunned. Draco laughed as her eyes widened when Harry revealed himself. She tried to talk, but in the frozen state that her body was in she couldn't say a word.

"Yeah…you whole plan might have worked several months ago…but I'm friends with the head of the Auror office now," Draco replied with another laugh as he headed over to untie his frightened son.

"I think it goes without saying…but you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Scorpius Malfoy. You have lost any chance at getting any type of custody of your son and your divorce to Draco will be completed within the next 24 hours," Harry stated.

"Seriously?" Draco asked working to get the tight knots undone. He couldn't use magic because they were so close to his son's skin that he wasn't willing to take the chance of hurting him.

"Yes, now I'm going to go take her to the Ministry. I will be back as soon as I can to help you with Scorpius and make sure that he is okay," Harry replied and Draco nodded in reply.

When Harry and Astoria were gone he turned his whole attention to his shaking son. Draco pulled his son into a hug and didn't let him go for several minutes. The two of them sat there in silence as Scorpius cried against his father's chest and Draco just held him there whispering soothing words to his only son. When Scorpius had calmed down enough to talk, Draco pulled back but still kept his arm around his son.

"Can you tell me all of what happened? It might help you feel better and for me to understand the situation more," Draco asked softly.

"Well…I assume you know all about Albus, Rose and I stalking Professor Parkinson to try and figure out what I had overheard.

"Yes, I do…and we are going to have to talk about that part later," Draco stated and Scorpius nodded not looking forward to that part.

"Well I went down to the library today in order to return a book and I saw Professor Parkinson there. I decided that it was another opportunity to follow her. I went after her and somehow she knew I was behind her. We were alone in a hallway when she turned around and hit me with some spell. I blacked out and the next thing I knew I was in our living room with mum right by my face. I tried to get up and run away but I quickly realized that I was tied to a chair," Scorpius explained. "Mum then went on telling me how much she hated me and how it really wouldn't be a shame if she had to hurt me. She also told me that you didn't really love me and that the more time it took for you to come meant the less you wanted to look for me."

"That doesn't even make sense…how was I supposed to know she would take you here?" Draco asked.

"You didn't know?" Scorpius asked in shock, "She said that you did and that it was proof that she should get custody of me."

"No I definitely didn't know! It was actually Rose that figured out Astoria took you here," Draco explained.

"Oh," Scorpius replied, looking down at his wrists that were bright red because of how tight the rope was that was holding them together.

"I'm so sorry Scorp, I should have realized that Astoria was crazy a long time ago and left her then," Draco stated, "I can't believe I kept her in your life so long. I promise that from now on things will be better; you won't have to worry about her. She is going to be in Azkaban for a long time."

At that moment the floo flared green and out came Narcissa Malfoy. Scorpius pulled himself out of his father's arms and ran towards his grandmother that he had taken to in such a short time.

"Grandmother," Scorpius exclaimed putting his arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug.

Narcissa copied the gesture and then began to run her hands through her grandson's hair. Narcissa was taken back for a moment by how much it seemed like déjà vu. Scorpius looked so much like his father that it was uncanny.

"How did you find out mother?" Draco asked in confusion.

"I got a letter from Harry Potter telling me what had happened," Narcissa replied still stroking her grandson's hair.

Scorpius was crying again. Draco wasn't sure if he felt guilty that it could have been prevented if he had just gone to an adult in the first place, or if he was still frightened about his mother kidnapping him. He concluded that it was probably a little of both.

"I'm going to go lay him down," Narcissa stated, "It might help him calm down."

Draco nodded and watched as his mother and son walked up the stairs to Scorpius' bedroom. At that moment Draco made a quick decision and walked right out the door and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry found Draco way too many drinks in, swaying slightly on his bar stool. Harry sighed as he sat next to his new and unusual friend.

"I can't do it…I can't go back and ruin his life. He is better off with my mother," Draco slurred, "Hopefully no one will try to kidnap him and use him against me ever again…people like my mother because she saved your life. They don't want to harm her."

With that said, Draco passed out face-down on the bar.

**Hope you liked the chapter and let me know what you think! I know you probably hate me for the ending of the chapter…I almost went further but I decided a little bit of a cliff hanger was good. So…please review and I will try to post more soon.**


	23. Reuniting

**Well it has been really great writing this story. This is the last chapter of this fanfiction. It is kind of bitter sweet because I really do like this story. So I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Chapter 23 Reuniting **

Draco awoke the next morning, feeling as if his head were being smashed against a wall continuously. Rolling over to avoid the sunlight that was coming into the room, Draco groaned. Realizing that he didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there, Draco opened his eyes. Standing across the room, that Draco didn't recognize, was his mother, Narcissa.

"Good morning Draco Lucius," Narcissa stated sternly.

"Mother…where am I?" Draco asked attempting to sit up.

"A room at the Leaky Cauldron, Mr. Potter got you a room and levitated you up here and then came back to Spinner's End to tell me that you wouldn't be home because you were highly intoxicated," Narcissa stated, pulling a chair over to sit down next to the bed.

"I'm sorry," Draco croaked out, "Where is Scorpius?"

"He is at the Manor with Lucius," Narcissa replied, "So are you going to explain to me why you felt the need to leave last night and come out in public and drink so much that you passed out at a bar?"

"I can't do this anymore. People are going to use my own son against me! I don't want to put Scorpius through that ever again. It's not fair to him. You have to take him and raise him as your own," Draco stated.

"Draco…that would ruin Scorpius, he really looks up to you and he would feel as if you abandoned him," Narcissa stated, "What you need to do is be there for him right now. He is freaked out over being kidnapped and then you just disappeared without a word!"

"I did what I thought was best for my son," Draco replied trying to keep his voice low so that it wouldn't hurt his head.

"Yes…but Draco, you are wrong about that. He needs you more than ever right now," Narcissa replied, "Well I have to go back to the Manor. Your father is better off not being left alone for too long. Mr. Potter is waiting outside to come talk to you as well. I will hopefully come see you soon when you come to pick up Scorpius."

"See you mother," Draco stated softly.

Narcissa left and opened the door as quietly as she could. Once she was out Harry walked in and slammed the door behind him. Draco groaned and grabbed his aching head.

"Good morning sunshine!" Harry said walking in and sitting down on the chair that Narcissa had abandoned.

"Can you please lower your voice?" Draco asked groaning and attempting to grab his plow and put it over his head.

"What…I don't know what I'm talking about! I'm not TALKING LOUD!" Harry replied with a laugh and Draco clenched his fists in pain.

"I would kill you! But that would mean that I would have to move!" Draco replied.

"That's not the way to talk to someone who has a pain relief potion," Harry said in a sing-song voice.

"Give it to me!" Draco demanded.

"What's the magic word?" Harry asked with a grin.

"PLEASE!" Draco yelled and then immediately regretted it.

Harry began laughing so hard that he almost rolled off of the chair and on to the floor.

"I find nothing funny about this situation," Draco stated.

"Oh…from this side it's hilarious!" Harry replied, "This is what you get for getting so drunk that you are hung over."

"Please give me the potion," Draco begged.

Harry consented and Draco swallowed it down quickly. After two seconds, Draco's headache vanished and he felt better than ever. Draco sighed in relief.

"So now that I am done with my fun," Harry began, "Should we talk about the insane idea that you told me last night?"

"No…my mother beat you to it," Draco stated, "I still don't know that I'm right in continuing to raise Scorpius, but she is right. We are too close. Even it really was the right thing for him to stay with my mother, I couldn't stay away. I care for him too much."

"Well with that said, you should get back to Scorpius. I just came to tell you that Professor McGonagall would like to meet with you this afternoon," Harry stated and Draco cringed

"I was supposed to teach today…damn it," Draco stated, "I'm sure she will fire me!"

"I think she will understand your delicate situation," Harry replied, "However, if I were you I would be sure to be back at work as soon as possible and apologize."

"You're right," Draco replied with a sigh.

The two left and Draco thanked Harry for taking care of him after he passed out. After that, Draco apparated back to Spinner's End and changed his clothes before heading to Malfoy Manor. Draco knocked on the front door, and it was opened up a couple seconds later by Narcissa.

"I'm glad you saw sense," Narcissa stated, pulling her son into a hug.

"Yeah, I couldn't stay away from my son even if I tried," Draco replied, "So where is he?"

"He is the kitchen with your father," Narcissa replied, "We can go join them for an early lunch."

Draco nodded and the two headed down to the kitchens. They walked in on Scorpius and Lucius discussing the Malfoy house in France.

"Why did you choose France?" Scorpius asked, not noticing that his father and grandmother had walked in.

"Because the Malfoy family is of French ancestry," Lucius replied, "My great-great grandfather was born in Montpellier."

"Do you speak French?" Scorpius asked.

"Oui, je parle français." Draco stated, walking over to the table and sitting down next to his son.

"Whoa! That's so cool! I didn't know you could speak French!" Scorpius replied, staring in awe at his father.

"He doesn't, he is just showing off. That is one of the only sentences that he knows how to say," Narcissa stated with a laugh, and sat down next to her husband.

"Yeah, we used to go to the family home in France a lot when I was younger, so I picked up a little French," Draco stated, ruffling his son's hair, which Scorpius groaned at.

"Why did you stop going to France?" Scorpius asked confused.

"Er—well when the Dark Lord rose to power again when I was in my fourth year things got complicated…and then after the war I wasn't in the best terms with the family until recently," Draco responded, trying not to sound too bitter.

"Oh…okay," Scorpius replied with a nod and then turned to his Grandfather, "Do you speak French?"

"No, I never found much use for it," Lucius replied honestly, "We mainly lived in England and my father didn't know it either."

"Oh, can I go visit the house in France?" Scorpius asked.

"As long as it's fine with your father, we can go this summer," Narcissa stated and Scorpius immediately looked over at Draco with a pleading face.

"We will see," Draco replied with a smile.

The rest of the meal passed easily with some casual conversation. Draco was really dreading to have to go face Professor McGonagall, but he knew he couldn't avoid it. So with dread, Draco and Scorpius left the Malfoy Manor to head back to Hogwarts. Once there Draco walked Scorpius to the Gryffindor Tower and then made his way to the Headmistress' office.

"Come in and sit down please Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall stated closing the book that she was reading on her desk.

Draco obeyed immediately, and stared at his hands for a moment before gaining the courage to speak up.

"First off, I would like to apologize for my behavior. It was a very stressful situation and I reacted badly. I should not have gone out drinking to drown my sorrows," Draco admitted, "It was very irresponsible and I know that I deserve to be fired for my despicable behavior."

"Yes, well it's very good to hear you apologize for your behavior. I will let you off with a warning this time because I understand that the situation that you were in was horrible. However, next time you skip work because you are too hung over to teach we will be having a very different conversation—understood?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

"Yes ma'am," Draco replied.

"Well that is all then, Professor," Professor McGonagall stated with a small smile.

If you had told her about twenty years ago that she would be having a pleasant conversation with Draco Malfoy, she would tell you that you needed to book a room in St. Mungo's Psych-ward.

Scorpius left his father and walked through the portrait of the Fat Lady. Once inside he was immediately ambushed by Albus and Rose, who were clearly waiting impatiently for him.

"Scorpius!" Rose yelled upon seeing him and ran forward and pulled him into a hug, "We were so worried. My uncle said that you were okay and that you were going to stay at home…but we still weren't sure you were completely okay."

"I'm fine," Scorpius replied, "I actually stayed at my Grandparents house last night."

"Why did you stay there?" Albus asked, "Your father was clearly with you because he wasn't there for class today. We were actually taught by Professor McGonagall."

"No…I haven't been told where my dad went last night. He left after he found out that I was okay. I didn't see him until lunch time today at the Manor," Scorpius replied, "I think he went drinking, but I know no one will ever tell me if it's true. I've noticed over the years that it is usually my father's way of dealing with hard situations."

"Has he…" Rose began to ask, but got cut off by Scorpius.

"No, he doesn't drink that much," Scorpius replied, "He usually stops after one drink when I'm around."

"Oh okay," Rose replied, letting the conversation drop after that.

"So how was last night? Were you guys in trouble after they found out that we were trailing after Professor Parkinson and didn't tell anyone what we had heard?" Scorpius asked.

"A little," Albus replied with a sigh, "My dad came and talked to us when he told us that you were fine. He basically lectured on about how we should have told an adult because this whole situation may have been avoided. Other than that it wasn't too bad. We aren't grounded or in trouble really because he said that he would be a hypocrite punishing us because when he was our age he would have done the exact same thing."

The rest of the night passed quickly with the three friends just hanging out, talking and playing Exploding Snap. Pretty soon the end of the school year came about and the trio found themselves on the train back to London. The year itself had turned out to be pretty great, despite some of the drama that had occurred.

"We will definitely have to get together over the summer," Albus stated as they watched London approach from the train window.

"Yes, maybe you guys could come to France with me," Scorpius suggested, "I'm sure the Malfoy home there is massive, just like my Grandparents house."

"That would be great," Rose stated with a smile as the train approached the station.

Getting off the train, the three children went to find their different families after hugging each other goodbye. Scorpius found his father a little ways down the platform talking to a man Scorpius recognized as one of his father's few friends Gregory Goyle.

"Hello Mr. Goyle," Scorpius said walking up to the two.

"Hello Scorpius," Greg replied with a smile, "I hope your first year of school went well."

"Yes, it was really great," Scorpius replied.

"Well I best be going," Greg replied, "I just came to pick up my niece Caroline."

"See you soon Greg," Draco replied, shaking his hand, "So Scorpius, I have a surprise for you when we get back home."

"Really?" Scorpius asked getting excited.

"Yes, so let's get going," Draco stated, grabbing Scorpius' hand and apparating.

When they walked through the door of the house on Spinner's End, Scorpius immediately noticed an older woman sitting on the couch with a young man with bright blue hair.

"Scorpius this is your Great Aunt Andromeda and your cousin Teddy," Draco stated as the two stood up.

"What?" Scorpius asked confused, "I didn't know that I had any more family! It's so great to meet you guys!"

Andromeda pulled Scorpius into a hug and ruffled his hair.

"It is so great to meet you too!" Andromeda replied.

When Andromeda pulled away, Teddy shook Scorpius' hand.

"How did you do that to your hair?" Scorpius asked in awe.

Before he could reply to Scorpius' question, the floo flared green. The whole room stilled. Narcissa walked out of the floo and paused at the sight of her older sister, whom she had not spoken to in years.

"Well…this is awkward," Draco stated and walked out of the room with Teddy and Scorpius to allow Narcissa and Andromeda to reunite.

**Yeah…I know it's a cliff-hanger ending but it's what I've always wanted as the end of this story. So please review and let me know what you think of the fanfiction as a whole and the chapter itself. I am planning on writing more Harry Potter fanfiction, but I don't know what it will be about. If you want I can do a one-shot about Narcissa and Andromeda. I am also pondering doing a sequel to this story as my next fanfiction. Like going into the summer of Scorpius' second year at Hogwarts.**


End file.
